Equestria's Hero
by sl3dzax1235
Summary: Sledzax was created from the DNA of the five saiyans that live on earth. One day when training a whole opens up and sucks him into the land of Equestria. Not knowing how to get home he helps out the ponies and learns that he has a purpose and now he must do everything to fufill that purpose.
1. Chapter 1

The New Hero

As Goku took off into the sky on top of Shenron leaving behind his friends and family that go train as usual. About a week earlier though he told Bulma to take his, Vegeta's, Gohan's, Goten's, and Trunks DNA and genetically create a saiyan that would be as strong as him if not stronger. Bulma did as he asked and a month after Goku left and the CGapsule Corp. was repaired Bulma created a saiyan in her lab.

It took her a month but successfully did it. She created a genetically made saiyan. He was made at a teenager age so he wouldn't be born a baby. He resembled Gohan when he was a teen, the only difference was his hair was white. She had got him a training Gi so he would have clothing. It was grey with blue wristbands, belt and boots. She helped the new saiyan get into his cloths and began to teach him what he needed to know.

1 YEAR LATER

After teaching the saiyan everything a normal teen his age would know he was ready to go and have fun. The saiyan had named himself Sledzax, he didn't know what it was about the name, he just like it. He began his training with Vegeta and learned to fight. Vegeta quickly found out how strong Sledzax was, his normal form was as strong as his SSJ state. Sledzax after a month of training reached the state of SSJ himself and began to train harder than ever. He quickly became the strongest on earth. Vegeta knew it would be time to teach Sledzax how to turn SSJ4. Sledzax grew out his tail and began his training for SSJ4. While being trained he achieved the states of SSJ2 and SSJ3.

Present Day

Sledzax was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta. Vegeta was in SSJ4 and Sledzax was in SSJ3 and was listening to Vegeta's instructions.

"When I launch the made moon into the sky look at it and I'll take it from there" Vegeta said as he formed a made moon in his palm.

Sledzax nodded and Vegeta tossed the moon into the air. Sledzax stared at it and felt his body change. He grew bigger and his body grew golden fur. Sledzax turned into the Golden Great Ape. Vegeta then reminded Sledzax of who he was and it happened. Sledzax shrunk and when he was back to his normal size he was a SSJ4.

"This power is amazing" Sledzax said smiling

Vegeta chuckled "how about a sparring match"

"Your on Vegeta" Sledzax said

The two took up their fighting positions. Vegeta charged Sledzax throwing a fury of fists trying to punch Sledzax. Sledzax blocked every punch knocked Vegeta back with a shock wave. Vegeta recovered quickly and a green ball of ki in each hand.

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK" Vegeta yelled

Vegeta put his hands together and blast a green ki wave at Sledzax. Sledzax quickly dodged it and cupped his hands charging a ball of red ki in them.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Sledzax yelled

Sledzax thruster his hands forward blast a red ki wave at Vegeta. Vegeta smacked the host out of the way making it go off into the distance and explode. The two flared their auras while yelling raising their power levels. Unlike Vegeta, Sledzax's auara was red and black. The Time Chamber shook and then the unexpected happened. A whole opened up in front of the saiyans surprising them.

"What is Vegeta" Sledzax asked.

Before Vegeta could answer it began to suck the two closer in. Vegeta flew back but Sledzax wasn't able to in time before he was sucked up by the mysterious whole and closing behind him. Vegeta was in shock and realized that the earths strongest hero was now gone to who knows where, and without the Dragon Balls he couldn't be wished back. Vegeta quickly left to go tell the others of what happened.

In Canterlot

A set of three guards where patrolling the castle gardens when they saw a while open up and drop a large creature into a bush. They trotted over and found a tall hairless monkey. They decided to tell the princess of what they found.

They took Sledax to the throne room with magic and showed the princesses. Celestia was interested in Sledzax and wanted to find out if he was not only dangerous but what species he was. Celestia told them to take Sledzax to a room and lay him in a bed and tell her when he wakes up. The guards obeyed and took Sledzax to the nearest guest room where they laid him in the bed to rest. What the guards didn't notice was a pair of white glowing eyes peering in through the window before disappearing...

Hope you guys like the first chapter of my new DBZ and MLP:FIM crossover. I know that GT was in it but does that really matter. Anyways I decided to start at season one and go from there. The only reason Sledzax is so strong is because he has the strength of all the saiyans on earth combined. He also can go SSJ4 because Goku can and some of Sledzax's DNA is from Goku. Please review, favorite, and follow. PM me for any questions or suggestions.

-Sledzax1235


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions

Sledzax fluttered his eyes open to find himself in a bedroom laying in a bed. He sat up and looked at himself and noticed he dropped from super saiyan 4 to his normal state. He jumped out of bed and walked up to the door and opened it. He saw a long hallway with multiple doors on the left and right side of the hallway.

"I wonder where I am" Sledzax asked himself as he stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him.

He began to walk down towards the right when he heard someone coming from behind him. He flew up to the roof and turned around to see who was coming. Sledzax saw two small horses in golden armor turn a corner and walk down the hall till reaching the room Sledzax was at. One of them knocked on the door and waited for a response. When one didn't come again he knocked once more.

"Hello" the guard asked.

Sledzax was surprised that the small horse could talk. Sledzax began to wonder if any other horses could talk. He then saw the guards open the door and walk in. Moments later they came back out and ran back the way they came.

'They must be alerting other guards to search for me' thought Sledzax as he floated down.

Sledzax quickly and quietly followed the two guards without being caught. Luckily he didn't run into any other guards as he followed the two guards to a hallway with painted windows. They showed different ponies doing different things. He saw one of six horses with weird jewelry fighting against a black horse. Then one of the same six defeating what looked like a creature with different animal parts.

'I wonder what this all means' Sledzax thought as he continued to follow the guards to a set of huge double doors. The two guards entered in and closed the doors leaving Sledzax the all clear to move up. Sledzax snuck up to the door and placed an ear on it to hear what was going on.

"Princess the monkey has escaped. What do we do" a guard asked

"Have a search party look for him. If he's in he castle he'll be found. Once he's been found bring him to me" Sledzax heard a female voice.

"Yes princess" said the two guards.

Sledzax flew up to the ceiling just in time to dodge the door opening and the guards to rush out. Before the door closed Sledzax landed on the ground and walked in surprising a pair of guards and a white horse. This one though was taller, had wings and a horn, flowing rainbow hair, a gold crown, and a gold necklace with a purple gem in the center.

"I believe you were looking for me" Sledzax said stepping forward.

The two guards raised their spears at Sledzax. Sledzax ignored them and stared at the white horse waiting for an answer.

"Yes I'm glad your here. My name is Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. May I ask what your name is" Celestia asked

"I'm Sledzax a saiyan from planet earth. And I'd advise you tell your guards to stand down" Sledzax said

Celestia gestured for her guards to put down their spears and they did.

"What is a saiyan. Is it a type of monkey species" Celestia asked

"No saiyans are a warrior race from planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. A few saiyan's escaped the planet and fled to different parts of he universe. I was created fom the cells of the two strongest warriors and their sons" Sledzax explained

"So you say saiyans are strong. I can't believe you" said a voice from behind Sledzax.

Sledzax turned around to see six small horses behind him. He noticed them from the window paintings. Sledzax could feel a hidden power within them. 'Strange' Sledzax thought.

"Ah, Twilight you're here. This is Sledzax the saiyan that arrived here last night. He has just introduced himself to me and now he should introduce himself to you" Celestia said.

"First off who said saiyans were weak" Sledzax asked.

"I did" the blue one who was floating raised her hoof. "There's no way a monkey could be stronger than us or the princess. You probably couldn't even beat a changeling" she boasted.

"I disagree. I'm the strongest where I'm from and I know for a fact no being here is stronger than me" Sledzax said.

"Oh yeah, prove it" she said.

"I think that's enough Rainbow Dash, he's our guest" Twilight said.

"Don't worry I don't mind. Plus I haven't had a good fight since yesterday, so I could go for a quicky" Sledzax said popping his back.

"Get ready to lose" Rainbow Dash said landing and getting into a fighting position.

Sledzax got into a fighting position and waited for Rainbow Dash to make the first move. Rainbow Dash charged Sledzax but in a blink of the eye Sledzax chopped at her neck knocking her out. Everyone gasped and the guards aimed there spears at me.

"Don't worry I only knocked her out. She'll come to in a little bit" Sledzax said

Twilight lit up her horn and picked up Rainbow Dash and set her on her back. Just then the pink one popped in front of Sledzax making him flinch.

"HimynamesPinkiePieandyouhavefunnyhairandyouhaveatailandarestrongandisnewtoEquestriasoihavetothrowyouawekcometoEquestriaoartydoyoulikepartieshuhhuhhuh-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by a orange hoof being stuffed in her mouth.

"I think that's enough Pinkie" the orange one said in a southern accent. "Hi I'm Applejack nice ta meet ya" Applejack said tipping her hat.

"I'm Rarity and may I say your cloths design is odd and the colors make it seem lifeless. I should make you a net set that way you look more lively" Rarity said.

"I'd love that but this was a gift from my master. He gave this to me the day we began my training" Sledzax said.

Just then Rainbow Dash woke up and heard what he said and flew over to him "so that's why you beat me you've been trained in fighting. THATS SO AWESOME. You just became 20% cooler" (heh Cooler).

"Well I was supposed to be the next defender of my home planet. So yeah I needed to become the strongest. I've been training for about ten years" Sledzax said

"Wow that's a long time. You must be really strong" Twilight said.

"Well yeah, I am the strongest where I'm from" Sledzax said.

Celestia then smiled and walked up to Sledzax "Sledzax do you mind if I speak with all of you".

Sledzax nodded and she began "if you wish I would like you to stay around. If someone powerful comes to Equestria we would like you to protect us. You can deny this offer and I will understand" Celestia said

Sledzax thought for a moment "sure since I don't know how to get home yet I could help you guys out" Sledzax smiled.

Celetsia smiled "thank you Sledzax. Oh I almost forgot I wanted you to meet my sister Luna she helps me co rule Equestria. She should be hear shortly" Celestia said

As if on cue the dour me doors opened and in walked Luna. Sledzax took note she was similar to Celestia with a set of wings and a horn. Luna was dark blue and had wavy hair that looked like the night sky. She walked up to Sledzax and nodded.

"So you must be our guest Celestia spoke of. I was informed you were different but not what I excepted, no offense of course"'Luna said

"It's okay, I'm Sledzax it's nice to meet you. I like your hair it stands out" Sledzax complimented making Luna blush.

"Why thank you Sledzax you are very well mannered" Luna said.

Sledzax nodded "thank you, I do have one question for you and Celestia. Have you had anyone else found last night. My master may have been thrown in this place with me" Sledzax asked.

"No, you were the only one found, sorry" Celestia said

Sledzax nodded and closed his eyes before opening them again. He didn't feel Vegeta's energy so that meant he wasn't here at all. He hoped Vegeta would be enough to protect the earth till he found a way home.

"Now that we all have introduced ourselves I think Sledzax should be given a tour of Canterlot. Who bout you take him Luna, I have to discuss something with my ponies here" Celestia nodded to the mane six. "Hope you enjoy yourself Sledzax and I will see you later" Celestia said as her and the mane six left the room.

Sledzax rand Luna stood there for a few seconds in silence before Luna began to walk to the doors. She looked back a smiled.

"Let us go while there's still sunlight" Luna said opening the doors and walking with Sledzax catching up.

Hey guys it's Sledzax here sorry for not uploading lately I decided to redue this chapter and I was busy working on school and went ahead and did a few other chapters that I plan on uploading tomorrow. I'll see you all then.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tour of Canterlot

Sledzax and Luna walked out of the palace passing by two guards who bowed when they saw Luna. She nodded to them and we continued on our way. They reached a gate that she opened and walked through. They were now what looked to be a busy market area with lots of businesses where ponies were going in or coming out with bags full of merchandise. It was very busy and even a few guards walked around to make sure everything was in check.

"This is the center of Canterlot where most of the top businesses are located. Many ponies come to shop for many things like clothing, groceries, or material for their daily duties" Luna said as they walked through.

Sledzax looked around and noticed ponies giving him disgusted glares and turned away. Sledzax also noticed they seemed to be all high class and were probably rich. That reminded him of Bulma and how she owned the Capsule Corp. and was the richest person on earth.

"Hey Luna why are they all looking at me like I'm some disgusting freak" Sledzax asked.

Luna was confused till she looked at some of the ponies glaring at Sledzax and looked away disgusted. That made Luna agitated but knew that she couldn't stop them from not liking Sledzax. She then sighed softly and continued on with the tour.

The two left the center and made their way to the restaurants. There was several exquisite restaurants that served the high classed ponies that came. Sledzax watched as two ponies walked up to a manager and asked for two seats only for him to say that they don't serve to ponies that can't pay. The two ponies took it as they were to poor to eat a nice breakfast.

"Hold on Luna" Sledzax said walking over to the manager.

Luna looked to see him confronting the manager. After area seconds the manager led the two ponies inside after they thanked him. Sledzax smilies and walked back over.

"What did you say" Luna asked

"I told him that if he didn't serve those two I would start to drive customers away" Sledzax.

Luna giggled at this. She knew how much owners hated to lose money. She led Sledzax through the rest of the area before heading to the smaller stores that littered Canterlot. They were mostly cloths and accessories shops but some were small bakeries and mini marts.

"so Luna" Sledzax said as hey walked through town "why are you and Celestia the only strong ones in Equestria" Sledzax asked.

"What do you mean Sledzax" Luna asked

"You two are he only ones wig high power levels. There's no others that are strong" Sledzax asked.

"Well there's the Elements of Harmony but are only strong when wielded by the six ponies you met this morning" Luna said "they stopped he spirit of chaos, Discord"

"well that would make sense since their so important" Sledzax said.

The two arrived in the Canterlot gardens which was flourished with beautiful plants and even small animals roamed around. There was a crystal clear pond full of colorful fish. Luna smiled as she looked around the beautiful garden but Sledzax was feeling glum. It all reminded him of home. He missed his friends Goten and Trunks. He wish they were here.

"Something wrong Sledzax" Luna asked seeing him glum.

"Sorry it's just this all reminds me of home. I miss everyone so much" Sledzax looked down. "I wish they could at least be here"

"Don't worry you'll go back home. Like my sister said well do our best to take you back" Luna said putting a hoof on Sledzax's hand.

Sledzax looked at Luna and they both stared into each other eyes till they blushed and looked away. Sledzax shook his head and Luna just continued walking. Sledzax followed Luna till they reached an area of statues. Luna stopped in front of one that resembled a certain chaos spirit.

"This is Doscord the spirit of chaos. He was turned to statue by the elements and now is unable to get free" Luna said.

Sledzax could feel Discord's power but it was weak. It may have been due to being turned to stone. Sledzax could tell something was weird about Discords energy, probably some kind of magic. Luna then explained what the other statues where.

NOON

It was now noon and Sledzax's tour was now finished. Luna led him back to the castle just in time for lunch. They walked into the dining room where they saw the mane six and Celestia telling the chef what they wanted. He chef then saw Luna and Sledzax walk in and walked up to them.

"What would you like" he asked

"I'll just have a salad" Luna said

"Can I have about nine bowls of noodles and five bowls of rice" Sledzax said

The chef was surprised at the Saiyans order but was happy to oblige. He wrote down the orders and went to the kitchen to cook. Luna and Sledzax sat down best to Celestia. Once they sat down rainbow dash flew over to Sledzax.

"So Sledzax I was thinking can you show me some of your power. You did say you were the strongest on your planet" Rainbow Dash asked

Twilight was about to object but Sledzax spoke up "I'd love to by I don't want to damage anything" Sledzax said.

Once he said that Luna was a little skeptical "yes please show us Sledzax. We want to make sure your strong enough to protect us" Luna persuaded.

Sledzax just shrugged and stood up and away from the table. Everypony watched Sledzax clinched his fists and began to yell as his black aura flared up. Sledzax began to power up to the point the floor slightly shook. Sledzax stopped powering up and looked to see the ponies amazed.

"THAT WAS AWESOME" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yes quite, I didn't think you had hat kind of power" Celestia said.

Sledzax sat back down and chuckled "yeah but that's nothing compared to my transformations" Sledzax said

"Transformations" twilight asked "what kind"

"Well it's called a super saiyan transformation. There are four known ones. I have the ability to go into all of them" Sledzax said.

"What does the super saiyan forms do exactly" Luna asked

"Well they multiple my power greatly making me stronger than before. Each one stronger than the last" Sledzax said.

Just then the chef came in with waiters and waitresses with plates and bowls of food. They were each given what they ordered. Once the chef bowed and left with the waiters and waitresses everyone began to eat. What they didn't expect was Sledzax to eat all his food in less than a minute.

"That was delicious. But not as good as Chi Chi's cooking though" Sledzax said as he took a sip of water.

Everyone just stared at him in surprise, but Rarity just mumbled how that's not the way you eat in front of royalty. Sledzax noticed the ponies staring at him. He laughed cause he knew it was his eating.

"Saiyans have big appetites and eat lots of food. Plus I haven't eaten anything this morning so" Sledzax said.

"Oh we should have a eating contest when you visit Ponyville" Pinkie said.

"I don't think you can beat a saiyan in an eating contest but you may try" Sledzax joked.

After everyone finished eating the waiters came in and took the dishes and the eight ponies and saiyan left the room. They walked to a courtyard where guards are busy training. They didn't notice the princesses or the ponies and saiyan as well.

"Twily" they all turned to see a stallion run up to Twilight and embrace her in a hug.

"Hey BBBFF" Twilight said smiling.

"Hello Shining Armor" Celestia said

"Hello princesses" Shining Armor said bowing. He then looked over to Sledzax and raised an eyebrow. "Who is this" he asked

"I'm Sledzax the saiyan that was found yesterday" Sledzax said

"Oh so you're the one they found. It's nice to meet you, I'm Shining Armor captain of the royal guard" Shining Armor said holding out a hoof for Sledzax to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well, and I must say your pretty strong. You have a power inside you but I don't know what" Sledzax said rubbing his chin.

"Thanks you look strong yourself" Shining Armor said

Sledzax nodded "thanks"

Shining lead them through the courtyard and into a building that was filled with maps and stacks of papers. Shining explained that some strange force has been going on up north but is not sure what. Celestia told shining she would like him to take a team and Cadence and go see what it is. Shining saluted and got to work.

"What is it Celestia" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure yet Twilight but it could be bad" Celestia said "I must go to the throne room and continue my paper work, I'll see you all later" Celestia said before teleporting to the throne room.

Everyone else left the courtyard and was in the main hallway of the castle. Twilight and her friends were shown what Roma they would stay in for the night. Luna then showed Sledzax's his. His room was right next to Rainbow Dash's.

"Thanks Luna dr the room. I really appreciate it" Sledzax said walking in. He stretched out his body and tail after a long day.

But Luna was startled by the tail "you have a tail Sledzax" Luna asked

"Oh, yeah all saiyan's have tails. It helps them transform into the Ozaro, which is a large ape. It also helps me transform int Super saiyan 4" Sledzax said

"I see. What happens if you cut it off" Luna asked

"My power level will drop somewhat and I can't transform into Ozaro or super saiyan 4" Sledzax said

"Is that bad" Luna asked

"Very, if someone came and only my super saiyan 4 could stop them I would probably be killed along ugh everyone else" Sledzax said as his tail wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, well let's hope that doesn't happen. I will admit I thought it was some kind of belt" Luna said

"That's what I said to everyone back where I'm from what it was" Sledzax chuckled.

"If you need anything I'll be in the throne room along with my sister. Enjoy yourself" Luna said leaving.

Sledzax looked around and took in what his room looked like. It was a large room with a king size bed, a dresser, a night stand wig a draw. He looked into the bathroom and saw a sink, toilet, and a shower. Sledzax sat on his bed for a moment thinking when he heard knocking at the door.

"It's me, Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash said through the door.

Sledzax walked up to the door and opened it to see Rainbow Dash standing there. Sledzax moved so she could walk in and she sat on his bed.

"Can I ask you a question" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yeah" Sledzax said

Next thing he knew Rainbow Dash was in his face "can you show me how to do that thing you did in the dining room" Rainbow Dash asked

"You mean flaring my aura" Sledzax said

"Yeah that" Rainbow Dash said

"Well to do that you would first have to find your ki, or life energy. I'll make a deal with you. I'll train you tomorrow, plus I need to train myself" Sledzax said.

"Yes, but I have to go to Ponyville tomorrow. Unless you plan on coming to" Rainbow said

"Sure I'll come. I'll get the chance to see the rest of Equestria" Soedzax smiled.

"So it's a deal" Rainbow smiled.

"Deal" Sledzax said fist/hoof bumping Rainbow...


	4. Chapter 4

Training Time

It was around mid morning in Canterlot Train Station where our six ponies and saiyan stood. They were leaving for Ponyville to go on with their normal routine. After saying goodbye to the princesses they and waiting at the station the train rolled up. Sledzax looked at the the train and almost puked. It was so child like and sweet, his Vegeta DNA told him it would tear at his pride.

"If you girls don't mind I'll just fly there" Sledzax said

"Wait you can fly" they all said

"Yeah, it was one of the first things I learned" Sledzax said

The conductor then called for everyone to board the train. After Sledzax watched his friends board the train and begin to take off he floated over the train and flew above it. As the train sped up so did Sledzax till the train stopped gaining speed. Sledzax likes the chance he took to fly around for a long distance.

"Hey Sledzax" Rainbow said as she jumped out the train and was flying beside it. She then flew up next to Sledzax. "I didn't know you could fly" Rainbow said.

"Yep, in pretty fast to" Sledzax said.

"Wanna race" Rainbow said

"Sure" Sledzax said

"I'll warn you that I'm the fastest in Equestria" Rainbow said

"Let's see about that, on your mark, get set, GO" Sledzax yelled before the two rocketed off.

Rainbow Dash thought she had it in the bag when she noticed Sledzax flying equal with her. She wasn't surprised but was sure he could keep up for now. The two were flying at high speeds after ten minutes into the race. Sledzax didn't know where they were headed so he asked Rainbow.

"We're going to Ponyville. If we keep flying straight we'll be there" Rainbow said

Sledzax smiled and flared his aura and rocketed off. Rainbow was surprised Sledzax could get so fast. She grinned and flew after him. She knew that they were about halfway to Ponyville, but decided to make sure she stayed in the lead. Rainbow began to fly faster passing Sledzax as a cone began to form around her. Sledzax was confused till he heard a boom and saw a huge circular rainbow and Rainbow Dash flying away breaking the sound barrier.

"Better catch up" Sledzax as he went super saiyan and broke the sound barrier himself.

Rainbow thought Sledzax would never catch up after her sonic rainboom. She kept a steady pace until Sledzax flew by surrounded by a gold aura. Sledzax flew faster than she was after her sonic rainboom. She saw Ponyville in sight and flew after Sledzax in hopes to still win. Unfortunately Sledzax beat her and returned to his normal state. Rainbow Dash felt her pride had been torn in half and thrown away. She was the fastest in Equestria and Sledzax an alien beat her.

"That was fun Rainbow Dash. Your really fast, and you are even able to break the sound barrier. You're pretty awesome" Sledzax said making Rainbow cheer up a little.

She smiled at Sledzax's kindness. As they waited for the others to arrive there told stories about themselves. Sledzax told her about his friends back on earth and how much they meant to him. Rainbow noticed how he was a good friend and would do anything to protect them, hopefully he would do the same for Equestria.

"So Sledzax when the others get here you want to train me" Rainbow asked

"Sure but I'll warn you it won't be easy or quick it'll take time and patience" Sledzax warned

Rainbow was determined to become stronger. Just then the train pulled up and the other five friends got off and walked up to Rainbow and Sledzax.

"So who won. I bet it was Rainbow Dash cause she's the fastest" Pinkie Pie said

"Actually Sledzax won by a long shot" Rainbow said

"Wait Sledzax beat you in a race. That's amazing we even saw your sonic rainboom" Twilight said.

"That's some incredible speed there partner" Applejack said

"Yeah and not only that but I become faster each time I transform" Sledzax said

They walked through town giving Sledzax a small tour of where everyone lived and where he would be staying. He would be staying in Twilight's house. After that Sledzax and Rainbow went to an open field to train.

"Okay Rainbow let's begin with some exercise. Stretch your body and then relax" Sledzax said

Rainbow complied and stretched and relaxed her body.

"Now concentrate on your inner energy. This could take some time but you will know when it happens" Sledzax said

Rainbow stood relaxed as she tried to find her inner energy. She tried but nothing happened, but she suddenly felt something spark inside. She opened her eyes and saw the grass around her sway.

"Good job you learn faster than I thought. But now try to charge your energy by forcing it out" Sledzax said

Rainbow gritted her Teeth and flexed her muscles as her energy flowed more freely. Soon she was able to flare up her aura, she had a rainbow colored aura which matched her mane and tail.

"Whoa that's so cool. Now all I have to do is focus and I can do this whenever" Rainbow asked

"Yup only it will drain your energy and make you tired. If you use to much it can kill you. You can also use your energy as attacks. I'll teach you something simple like a ki wave. You use your energy and can fire it as a bean if energy. Focus your energy in one hood and try it" Sledzax said.

Rainbow put up a hoof and focused her energy into it forming a small rainbow ball of ki. She slightly pushed her hoof and fired a rainbow beam of energy into a group of trees blowing them up.

"So awesome, but can I make my own attack or do you have one" Rainbow asked

"You can make a move just for you. I would charge energy in two hooves and put them together and fire a big ki wave, you could call it the Rainbow cannon" Sledzax said

"That's an awesome name, I'll get to working on it" Rainbwbsaid about to fly off

"But make sure no one is around to get hurt. I recommend going high in the sky and aiming towards space to make sure you don't hit anyone" Sledzax said

"Okay I promise" Rainbow said flying off.

Sledzax shook his head, she reminded him of himself. He flew off to Twilight's house and knocked on the door. Spike answered and let him in.

"Hey Sledzax come on in" Spike said letting Sledzax in.

Sledzax had to duck under the door so he wouldn't hit his head. Luckily the ceiling was high enough he could stand up. Twilight then walked downstairs and when she saw Sledzax smiled.

"Welcome to my home Sledzax. I was just preparing the guest room for you. Where did you and Rainbow go" Twilight asked

"I trained her to use her ki or inner energy. She learned pretty quick I was impressed" Sledzax said.

"Really, it's like her to be the best. Anyways your in time for dinner and I bet your hungry" Twilight said.

"You bet twilight but, remember I have a large appetite" Sledzax said

"I know that's why me and Spike cooked you a meal. Come on and eat" Twiliht said walking into the kitchen.

Sledzax followed in and saw his meal. It was four plates full of mash potatoes, salad, a large bowl of noddles, and some fish. Sledzax was happy he had some meat.

"Thank you Twilight you even cooked fish. How'd you know I ate meat" Sledzax said

"I didn't but I didn't know if you ate meat or not, so I guess it all worked out" Twilight smiled

"Yup, I even get to try a piece" Spike said taking a bite of fish and swallowing it. He licked his lips "it's delicious" Spike said before devouring the rest.

Sledzax ate his food like he normally did and finished in minutes. Twilight ate her food and took the dishes to the sink. She put them down and washed them throughly. Spike went off to bed and Sledzax sat on the couch. Twilight walked in after washing the dishes and led Sledzax to his room.

"This is your room while you stay so I hope it's cosy" Twilight said as they walked into the room.

The room was like a normal sized room only it had just a bed. Sledzax looked at the bed and noticed it was way to small for him. Luckily Twilight lit up her horn and enlarged the bed. Sledzax smiled and told twilight goodnight. After she left Sledzax took his boots off and got under the covers. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crystal Empire Part 1

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville as ponies went about their daily business. It had been a couple days after Sledzax arrived. Twilight was at home reading a book to pass the time. Applejack was bucking trees for the next cider season. Fluttershy was attending to her animal friends. Pinkie was being Pinkie. Rarity was designing a new dress. And Rainbow Dash was training with Sledzax.

"Come on Rainbow you can do better" Sledzax encouraged Rainbow.

She was trying to land a hit on Sledzax. She flew at high speeds only for him to teleport away. She was doing this for around an hour, she was tired and sweaty. Sledzax had his arms crossed and eyes closed making it look easy. Rainbow flew at him again but he teleported.

"ARGH, stand still" she growled.

Sledzax smirked, he had to do the same when Vegeta trained him. Rainbow sat down and took a deep breath in. She was forming a plan to get him. She knew he would just teleport but maybe she could use that against him. She smiled and flew at him again. Sledzax teleported away but Rainbow flew up and saw Sledzax reappear. She quickly flew down and lightly tapped him on the head.

"Gotcha" Rainbow said laughing

Sledzax smiled "good job, but it still took you quite some time. We can improve another day. Now time to rest yourself you worked yourself today". Sledzax walked over to a tree and sat under the shade.

Rainbow Dash followed him and sat down as well. She leaned against the tree resting. Sledzax just sat cries crossed. He'd been thinking lately if he should try and help around town to make a little money. He looked over to Rainbiw Dash to see she fell asleep. He quietly chuckled and picked her up. He floated up into the air and flew in the direction of Rainbow's home. He was glad she showed him where it was.

Once he arrived he opened her door and laid her on a couch. He left closing the door behind him and headed to Twilight's. He stopped about half way when he felt a strange energy somewhere. It was far away and faint, but it was surely there. He shrugged it off and continued his way. He reached the house only to see it go up in the air and down again.

Sledzax walked inside once it was on the ground to find Spike covered in pillows and under several books. Sledzax was about to say something but stopped when he saw how angry Twilight looked. Twilight calmed down when she noticed Sledzax.

"Oh hello Sledzax, I'm terribly sorry but today isn't a good day for me. I have this test from Princess Celestia in Canterlot. I'm having everypony come with me, but if you'd like you can stay here" Twilight said as she magically picked a saddlebag full of books, scrolls, feathers, and ink.

"I think I'll go with you. I kinda missed the food there. No offense" Sledzax said.

"Non taken and I agree with you the food is good there. Now come on the girls are waiting at the station. Wait Sledzax can you go he Rainbow Dash I forgot to tell her to meet at the train station" Twilight said.

"Sure I'll do it. See you at the station Twilight" Sledzax said leaving the tree home and taking off to Rainbows house.

It took him about a minute to reach there. He yelled for Rainbow but no answer. He tried again and again no answer. He opened the door and saw she was still asleep on the couch. Sledzax walked in and smiled.

"Whoa it's the Wonder Bolts" Sledzax said loudly.

Rainbow shot up and dashed outside looking everywhere "where are they" she said with excitement.

Sledzax laughed "I was joking Rainbow, it's time to go to Canterlot for Twilight's test" Sledzax said leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

"Oh right that is today. Come on let's go" Rainbow said flying off to the station with Sledzax behind her.

The two flew quickly to the station just in time. The train was just pulling in and ponies were boarding. They landed and Rainbow got a ticket from Twilight and Sledzax said he would fly there. After everyone boarded the train rode on to Canterlot. Sledzax flew above it at the same speed so he could enjoy the scenery.

The girls all sat in a car with beds for sleeping. They all sat on a bed and talked to pass the time. Spike just took a nap to make the ride go by faster. Rainbow was staring out the window with som thing on her mind. Fluttershy noticed this and became concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong Rainbow" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh nothing just bored" Rainbow said snapping out of her thoughts.

Fluttershy decided not to try and force her friend to tell her what she was thinking. Fluttershy just went back to what she was doing before. Rainbow continued to think as she laid down on the bed she was on. She had this strange feeling in her stomach but couldn't figure out what it was, but it bugged her so much on what it was. It started after Sledzax began to train Rainbow.

'What could it be' Rainbow thought as she rested her eyes and decided to take a nap.

Sledzax had flew ahead of the train till he was miles ahead. He sat on a mountain with his eyes closed. He had this weird feeling about the energy he sensed early that day. It was evil definitely but he had no clue what it be coming from. He then opened his eyes and saw the train had stopped.

"Wonder why the train stopped and for how long" Sledzax said as he flew down.

He sensed more ponies than when they left. He figured some ponies are holding the train up. He landed and looked in a window and saw ponies with masks over their faces and had knives or swords. Sledzax went to where everyone was at and saw they were all tied up, even his friends. He quietly got on the train and went to the engine. He saw the driver held up by one of the high jackers.

"Now I won't you to drive this train towards Appleusa" the high jacker said

Sledzax swiftly popped up and knocked the high jacker out. He told he driver to stay low that he would take care of this. Sledzax preceded to car after car till every high jacker was knocked out except the ones in the room with everypony. He saw there was only four but they had swords ready to slash somebody.

"No when we get to Appleusa I want everypony to hand over anything valuable. If you don't will take your life" the leader said.

Sledzax put two fingers on his forehead and used instant transmission. He appeared in the room behind a high jacker which he knocked out. The other three saw this and readied their swords. Sledzax dashed at the first two punching them both into a wall knocking them out. The leader went to cut Sledzax but Sledzax grabbed the blade and broke it. He then punched the leader to the floor knocking him out as well.

After everyone was freed they thanked Sledzax for saving them and tied up the high jackers so they'd be arrested in Canterlot. Sledzax told everyone it was no problem and decided to stay on the train. He sat with his friends but sat on a bed with his eyes closed focusing on the evil energy.

"That was so awesome what Sledzax did. He appeared from nowhere and took out those bad guys and even broke the leaders sword. I can't believe that they managed to tie us all up though" Rainbow said.

"I'm surprised they did it so quickly and efficiently. They must have planned it very carefully" Twilight said.

"Well let's be glad Sledzax saved us. He was like a night in shining armor" Rarity said imagining Sledzax in knight armor and saving them.

Spike grumbled something before laying back down. Sledzax smiled hearing how his friends were grateful if him saving them. He was glad he could help, but made him think what could've happen if he wasn't here or didn't know. He frowned at that thought and decided to focus on the evil energy he kept sensing.

After a long train ride they finally made it to Canterlot. A group of guards arrested the high jackers taking them to be out in jail. The six ponies, dragon, and saiyan made their way to the castle. Once inside they went to the throne room where Twilight walked in to take her test. Everyone wished her luck as she walked in.

10 Minutes Later

Twilight walked out making everyone ask her how she did "we're going to the Crystal Empire" she said making everyone say "huh".

Everyone sat on the train as they road through the Frozen North. The train road through the snowy tracks and blizzard. Not to much later the train stopped at a station with no one on it. The eight boarded off and was already felling the cold biting at them. Sledzax was lucky enough he was trained by Vegeta to withstand harsh weather. Rarity gave everyone a scarf and tracked through the blizzard.

Sledzax told everyone to huddle next to him. When they did he flared his aura around them making them warm up. They walked till they heard a horrid noise. Fluttershy was terrified more than the other by Sledzax assured her he would keep them safe. They then saw something in black approach them. They all began to fear and Sledzax get ready to fight when they saw it was only Shining Armor. He led them back to the empire, but when in sight they where attacked by a cloud of black smoke.

"Hurry get to the Empire" Shining Armor said.

Sledzax told spike to hop on and he grabbed Pinkie and Fluttershy. Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight fan as fast as possible. They all made it to the Empire and behind a type of force field. Sledzax put down Pinkie and Flittershy before leaving the force field to help Shining. He stopped when he saw Shining jump through, but his horn was covered in black crystals. He tried to use magic but the crystals prevented him form doing so.

"That can't be good. Whatever attacked you used dark magic" Sledzax said touching one of the crystals.

"I figured that's what It could've been. Come on we have to get to the castle" Shining said leading them to a large castle made of crystals.

We walked passed homes and businesses on the way to the castle. They seemed empty as if no one was here. But Sledzax could sense life energy around them indicating ponies were there. They entered the tall castle and went to what looked to be a thrown room. Sitting on a throne was a pink alicorn with blue, gold and pink hair. She seemed tired and weak, but her horn was glowing blue. Sledzax figured she was the one holding up the shield. The alicorn looked up and gasped as did Twilight. The two ran up to each other and began to sing and dance.

"Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake" they sang while doing motions.

The two laughed till the pink alicorn winced in pain. "Are you okay" Twilight asked

"I'm fine" she said.

"No she not. She's hasn't eaten or slept in days to keep whatever's out there from getting in" Shining said.

"I think I can help you with that" Sledzax said

The alicorn looked up to him and smiled "you must be the saiyan my husband has told me about. My name is Cadence, Princess of love" Cadence said.

"I'm Sledzax, and I know a way to help you with the shield. I ca. Give you some of my energy which should let you hold the shield much longer. Here" Sledzax said holding his hand out as he gave Cadence energy.

She felt it absorb inside her as she also felt her magic and body grow stronger. "Thank you Sledzax, but how long will I be able to sustain my magic" she asked

"With the amount I have you at least three more days, but if you need more I can give you some" Sledzax said

"Thank you, but hopefully we can solve this in time" Cadence said.

"How about Twilight. She can find out any info that could be useful. Is there a library around" Sledzax said

"Great idea Sledzax. We can look at some history books for any thin useful. What did you say" Twilight said to Cadence and Shining.

"That's all right with me. There's one not far down the road that way" Cadence said pointing left.

"All right, let's go" Twilight said as they all left except for Cadence and Shining.

"I hope they can find something to help" Shining said worried.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I also hope the train highjack was entertaining. The only reason Twilight and her friends didn't stop them was because they were ambushed and didn't want anypony hurt. See you all next chapter.


	6. Chapter 7

The Crystal Empire Part 2

So for not updating in so long so to make it up I'll post all he chapters I've been working on up today. I hope you all enjoy the story so far and remember to R&amp;R.

The eight arrived at the local library. It was a big building made of crystal like the rest of the place. They all entered to see massive shelfs of books. Twilight smiled in glee at all the books that were in front of her. An old pony walked up to them, she seemed sad but only Sledzax really noticed this.

"May I help you" she asked

"Yes we need to see all the books on history" Twilight asked

"Um, I don't know where they are. I guess you'll have to look yourselves" she said walking away.

Everyone began to look through every book, but Sledzax since he didn't know their alphabet. He helped by veering high up books or holding books. After they looked through every book Twilight finally found what they were looking for. They all went to a meeting room inside the castle. Twilight sat the book down and began flipping through the pages till she found what she was looking for. Before they could continue Sledzax left the room quickly confusing everypony. They then continued with their research.

Insert "We can save the crystal ponies with their history" song

Sledzax left the room quickly and found the nearest exit. He left the castle and flew out of the force field before rocketing away. He landed far away from the empire so it wasn't in sight. Sledzax then pulled out a small capsule from his belt and clicked it which made a small room pop out.

"Thank you Bulma for the portable time chamber" Sledzax said in a much deeper voice.

He opened a door and walked in excluding him from the outside. He powered up to super saiyan 2. He then began to yell as he went into super saiyan 3. He then began to train hard due to him wanting to become stronger and push his limits. He began by doing rapid punches and kicks. He then moved on to firing ki blasts that would target him, so he had to dodge each one. He then went to firing kamehameha's to target him so he could stand up to the attacks. He did this for at least an hour in reality, but twelve in the chamber.

At The Crystal Empire

They six girls and dragon finally finished setting up for the festival that will hopefully bring happiness to all the ponies. Ponies began to travel through the carnival, each one becoming happier as they did fun activities or watched entertainment. Once a crystal pony became happy they went back to the way they looked. This made the girls smile at the out come of their plan. They only needed to hope it would work against the dark force outside the shield.

As the ponies walked through they talked about the Crystal Heart and how they were happy it was found. Unfortunately Twilight thought it was a decoration and not a artifact.

"This isn't good, we have to find the Crystal Heart or else the crystal ponies won't be happy and King Sombra could take over the empire again" Twilight said

"Now hold on Twi, we'll find it ah promise. Rainbow Dash you take Fluttershy and see what you can do to keep the crystal ponies occupied" Applejack said.

"Got it AJ" Rainbow said flying off.

Rainbow Dash found Fluttershy at the petting zoo helping Fillies and Colts. She grabbed Fluttershy and took her to the jousting grounds to entertain he crowd sitting there. At first Fluttershy didn't want to but decided to do it for the safety of the empire. They geared up and got set up at opposite ends of the filed. A horn blew and they charged into each other, but Fluttershy panicked and Rainbow knocked her out of the filed and into a pile of hay.

"You okay Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore" she cried.

Rainbow Dash sighed "fine I'll let you knock me out" she said making Fluttershy feel better.

Sledzax finished his training and put his time chamber back into its capsule form and stuffed it into his belt. He went back into his normal state by was slightly stronger than before. He jumped into the air and began to fly off before he stopped.

"What's that high power level close by. It seems to be heading towards the crystal empire. Should I try and find it or warn the others" Sledzax decided to find it before going to warn Twilight just in case it wasn't anything bad.

Outside The Shield

Sombra was floating around only his head showing. He was angry that Sledzax helped strength'n the shield. No matter what he tried he couldn't break through.

"It seems that you are in need of some help" said a voice

Sombra turned to see who it was. It was some kind of creature.

"And how can you do that" he asked

"I will destroy the shield only on one condition. The one named Sledzax is mine, I don't care for anything else" it said

Sombra grinned "it's a deal".

Inside The Shield

Twilight and Spike managed to find a secret stair case that lead to a door guarded with Sombra's Magic. Whenever that got close they saw something horrible happen. Twilight saw that she failed and Celestia banished her. Spike saw Twilight kick him out onto the streets.

"It's okay Spike I would never do that and you know that" Twilight said hugging Spike.

"I know Twilight" Spike said in return.

They managed to break through only to find more stairs. They quickly went up and found what they were looking for, the Crystal Heart. Twilight walked up to it only to trigger a trap making spikes surround her. She gave spike the Crystal Heart and told him to take it to Cadence.

Before spike could move the ground began to shake as the shield shattered. Everypony looked to see Sombra's spikes pop up everywhere even on the castle. Spike was able to use them to travel down but Sombra saw him with the Crystal Heart and roared in anger.

"Give that to me" Sombra yelled to spike.

Spike saw Sombra flying at him but suddenly he was grabbed by Sledzax and was dropped off at the bottom of the castle. He saw Cadence, Shining and the others waiting there.

"Thanks Sledzax" Spike said as he gave the Crystal Heart to Cadence.

Cadence then placed the heart in its rightful place causing it to spin around. It then shined brightly and shot magic around the empire making Sombra and his crystal disappear. Everypony cheered and Twilight was released from her prison and teleported down to the others. She was drowning in sorrow as she figured she failed her test.

"I'd hate to ruin your fun but it seems that I have some business to take care of" said a voice

Everyone looked in fear as a creature floated down from the air. Sledzax grinned as he knew who it was. "I didn't think I would ever meet you myself, Frieza". Sledzax said

Frieza chuckled "I'd hate to make this short but I have my orders to kill you Sledzax" he said

"Do you really think you can. Then let's see" Sledzax said

Frieza powered up going into his final form making the ground beneath him crack and break. Frieza chuckled "let's see how you do" he said.

Sledzax floated into the air as Frieza followed. He then led Frieza away from the empire so no one would get hurt. The mane six, Spike, cadence and shining decide to follow them to make sure Sledzax would be alright.


	7. Sledzax vs Frieza

Sledzax vs. Frieza

Sledzax and Frieza stopped miles away from the Crystal Empire making it barely visible. Sledzax knew what Frieza was capable of and knew he had to stop Frieza before he tried to do major damage to the planet. He also knew Frieza was much weaker the him and he would only have to go super saiyan if necessary.

"If this is where you wish to die then so be it. I was hoping you'd pick someplace worth destroying during our fight but I suppose this will do" Frieza said as he posed in his stance.

"But you don't realize Frieza. This is this last place you'll see before your sent back to otherworld" Sledzax said

Frieza and Sledzax both got into fighting positions as they stared each other down. It seemed like an eternity before they charged each other and began to fight. Sledzax decided to go on the offensive and threw a barrage of punches forcing Frieza to block or dodge them. Sledzax knew that he was faster and used that to his advantage, but Frieza grabbed both his arms and used both his feet and kicked Sledzax into the ground making snow fly up. Frieza then fired a barrage of ki blasts where Sledzax landed causing snow to fly up or melt.

"That'll show you monkey" Frieza chuckled

Suddenly Sledzax teleported in front of Frieza and kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the chin making him fly back. Sledzax's Gi had been damaged by Frieza and had multiple holes and scorch marks. Frieza rubbed his chin before punching and kicking at Sledzax. Sledzax blocked Frieza's assault but was suddenly being chocked by his tail. Frieza laughed before lunching Sledzax in the gut as hard as possible making him cough up blood. Sledzax didn't expect Frieza's sneak attack and he couldn't do anything while being chocked to death. He looked down and what he saw made him worry. He saw his friends watching him being slowly killed. Sledzax then then saw Rainbow flare her aura and put her front hooves out and shot her rainbow cannon. She fired it at Frieza's back making him let go of Sledzax and kick Frieza in the side of his head.

"Thanks Rainbow, but I'll take it from here" Sledzax said as he flared his aura and began to yell as he turned super saiyan. His friends were shocked at what he did and so was Frieza.

"I see you can do that as well. Looks like I'll just use my full power" Frieza said as he powered up making his arms and legs buff up.

Sledzax waited patiently while Frieza did this. Once Frieza finished the the two went back to fighting. They both became locked in a barrage of punches and kicks with neither landing a hit. Sledzax knew Frieza wouldn't last as long as him and due to him being much weaker to him now gave Sledzax a huge lead in the fight. Sledzax teleported behind Frieza and grabbed his tail twirling him around before letting go tossing him higher into the air. Frieza stopped himself and took a breather. He knew the only way to possibly win was to blow up the planet. He grinned as he lifted a finger and charged up a large supernova like he used on planet Vegeta. Sledzax gritted his teeth as he put his hands together and out in front of him and charged energy in his hands.

"Say goodbye to this planet you retched monkey" Frieza yelled as he threw the large ball of energy.

"FINAL FLASH" Sledzax yelled as he fired the massive ki wave at the supernova.

The two attacks collided in a struggle. Sledzax used put more energy into his attack as he pushed Frieza's back at him catching him in it as well. Frieza couldn't stop it from blasting him into to space and in incinerating him as the blast exploded far away from the planet not affecting it at all.

Sledzax powered down to his normal state and flew down to his friends who were waiting for him. They all gathered around him and began to say how awesome he was and what he did to his hair and what was that huge blast. Sledzax said he would explain back at the castle. Everyone began there way towards the castle, but Sledzax stopped Rainbow.

"I want to thank you Rainbow for helping me back there. I could've been killed if I wasn't for you blasting Frieza. I owe you big time for that" Sledzax said.

"You would've done the same for me. Besides how else I'm I gonna become super strong without you training me" Rainbow said

"I don't know, but we'll find out" Sledzax said as the two went to catch back up with their friends.

What they didn't notice was far away on a mountain stood a lone figure. "Seems that I was right about Sledzax's power. He is much more powerful than goku" said the figure before disappearing.

At The Crystal Empire

The ponies now back the way they were before filled the streets with cheers for Sledzax for saving them. They saw the fighting through binoculars or scopes, they were even able to see the explosions and huge attacks they used. Sledzax told everyone that he was there to protect them at any cost. This made the ponies glad to have Sledzax.

"Sledzax if you don't mind I would like to make you a new set of clothing. I will also let you design them since I'm not entirely sure what you'd like" Rarity said

"Thanks Rarity" Sledzax said

After everything had settled down Sledzax and his seven friends boarded a train back to Canterlot. On the way Sledzax thought how Frieza knew him and how he got here. Someone or something brought him for a purpose, he even said he had orders.

'Who could it be though. All the villans Vegeta and the others have fought were killed. So who and why resurrect them" Sledzax thought

Everypony else just talked about how awesome Sledzax was or how scary the fight was. Rainbow ale bragged about helping Sledzax from dying. Rainbow then floated over to Sledzax when she noticed he was troubled.

"What's wrong Sledzax, aren't you glad you stopped that Frieza guy" Rainbow asked

"Yeah I'm glad I saved you guys but what he said troubles me. He said he was given orders to kill me, but I'm not sure who would revive him and order him to kill me" Sledzax said

"Well aren't the strongest and can beat these bad guys" Rainbow asked

"I can only I don't want to risk the planet being destroyed. If that happens I wouldn't be able to bring you all back" Sledzax said

"I won't let you do that, I'm to loyal for something like that to happen" Rainbow said

Sledzax smiled at Rainbow's loyalty. Sledzax from that point decided it would be a good idea to train Rainbow even harder than before. He would let her use his time chamber and they could train harder and longer. Rainbow went back to talking to her friends as Sledzax stared out the window all the way back to Canterlot.

Once the train stopped the eight friends tracked to the throne room were Twilight entered worried. She spoke to Celestia and was glad that she passed her test. Sledzax also told Celestia about Frieza and she told him that she thanked him. Before they left for Ponyville Luna came to them.

"May I speak with you Sledzax" Luna asked

"Sure" Sledzax said as the two walked off to somewhere more secluded.

"Sledzax I must know something. I heard you talking to Celestia about this Frieza. Is there any other villains we must be worried about" Luna asked

"Yes, there's villains known as Cooler, Cell, Bojack, and Majin Buu. If this person brings them back to life as well the planet is in grave danger. But I can stop them from doing so, let's just hope the one ordering them isn't powerful" Sledzax said

"Thank you Sledzax, but promise me they won't come close to destroying the planet" Luna asked

"I promise with my life" Sledzax said

Luna nodded before letting Sledzax leave. Sledzax met up with the others and they all boarded a train to Ponyville. The train set off to the small town as the eight friends sat back enjoying the ride. Sledzax noticed it would get dark soon by the way the sun was set in the sky. He also knew that if looked at the moon he would transform into a Ozaru and that would be trouble for everyone seeing as they don't know what an Ozaru is.

The train stopped at the Ponyville station ponies off and on. The eight friends went to Twilight's home where Pinkie threw a party. Sledzax was glad they got there when they did because the moon had just rose in the sky. They all partied till it was late at night, but Twilight let her friends sleep over. Sledzax went into his room and got undressed into his underwear before climbing into bed.

He then heard a knock at the door "can I come in" it was Fluttershy

"Yeah" Sledzax said

Fluttershy walked in with her sleeping bag "is it okay if I sleep in here with you, it's just I feel safer when you're around" Fluttershy asked

"Of course you can" Sledzax said letting Fluttershy set down her sleeping bag and climbing in.

She closed her eyes and drifted asleep. Sledzax closed his again as he felt sleep take over and drifted into the dream world.

Dream World

Luna walked around as she saw every dream her subjects were having. She stopped when she noticed Sledzax's dream and entered in. When she did she saw that the area was like a wasteland. She then heard the sounds of explosions and the sound of what seemed like claps of thunder.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

"Final..."

Luna looked to see Sledzax and another person, but he was shorter and had tall spiky hair. They both had energy in their hands ready to fire.

"HAAAAAAAA"

"FLASH"

They yelled as they fired huge waves of energy that when they connected a large explosion took place making the ground blow up and debris fly everywhere and almost hitting Luna several times. When the everything calmed down Luna saw the two turn their hair gold and electricity emit from their bodies.

"Let's make this sparing more interesting" the smaller one said

"I agree Vegeta" Sledzax said

They began to yell as their auras flared wildly and the ground shake. Their hair began to grow longer till it reached their thighs. They stopped yelling and grinned. Luna took notice that their eyebrows had for some reason disappeared, but was more surprised at the power they had.

The two flew at each other at super speeds as they began to throw punches towards each other. The blows were either blocked or dodged till the two floated back before disappearing. Luna could only see a glimpse of them a across the wasteland.

"Their so fast it's unbelievable. This must be the Vegeta that Sledzax talked about" Luna said as the fight continued.

Sledzax and Vegeta finally reappeared as they blocked an attack from the other. Vegeta smiled before charging ki in his free hand and blasting Sledzax in the chest sending him into a huge rock causing it to explode. Vegeta then fired multiple ki blasts at the rock causing even more explosions to erupt.

"Come on Sledzax I know that didn't kill you" Vegeta said

Sledzax jumped out of the pile of rocks and floating back into the air. His clothes were torn and he also had bruises and scorch marks. Sledzax smiled and teleported up to Vegeta and put two hands towards his stomach surprising Vegeta. Sledzax blasted Vegeta far back before teleporting behind him and kicking him into the ground.

"GALIC GUN" Sledzax yelled firing a purple ki wave at Vegeta

The ground exploded as rocks went flying everywhere. Sledzax sensed Vegeta had powered down to his normal state. Sledzax did so as well and flew down to help Vegeta up.

"Looks like you've become much stronger than before. Next sparing match I'll teach you my Big Bang Attack" Vegeta said as the two flew back home.

Luna watched as the dream began to end, she quickly left and went back to the castle to lower the moon.

Reality

Sledzax woke up feeling as if he just really fought Vegeta at super saiyan 3. Though it did happen but a couple years ago. Sledzax noticed Fluttershy was still asleep. Sledzax just stared blankly at the ceiling as he decided to let her sleep and him get a little more sleep. He knew today would be a busy one for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Visitor

Sledzax waited till Fluttershy woke up and left the room before he got up and got dressed in his torn gi. He was glad Rarity was making him a new one today, he would think of a way to thank her. He did some stretches before heading down stairs where he was met with the smell of breakfast and talking. Sledzax walked into the kitchen and saw Twilight, Spike, Rarity, and Rainbow.

"Good morning Sledzax" Twilight said

"Hey everybody, what's for breakfast" Sledzax asked

"There's some pancakes with syrup for you over there" Spike said pointing to a counter that had pancakes stacked up on a plate with a small bowl of syrup next to it.

Sledzax carefully grabbed the plate and syrup and put it on the table before sitting down. Sledzax dug into his food as he dipped pancakes into the syrup and then stuffing them in his mouth. He managed to eat his entire plate in under a minute.

"Thanks for the food it was delicious" Sledzax said patting his stomach.

Rarity was a little sickened by Sledzax eating so fast she wasn't able to finish her's. Spike just sat there wishing he could eat food like that and be so in shape. Rainbow was to busy eating to pay attention and Twilight just acted like it was something normal.

"It no problem as long as we have enough for you and us" Twilight said.

"Well I must take my leave. If you wouldn't mind Sledzax could you come with me so I can get your new set of clothes" Rarity said.

"Sure" Sledzax said as he followed Rarity to her home.

The walked for a couple minutes before reaching Rarity's boutique. They walked inside to see nothing but darkness. Rarity turned on the lights so they could see.

"If you could let me know how you want your new suit to look like and the colors I'll get to work on it right away" Rarity said grabbing a sketch book and pencil with her magic.

"Here I'll draw what it'll look like" Sledzax said taking the book and pencil from Rarity.

He drew down a Gi that look similar to Goku's only it didn't have any symbols on it. He also wrote down what colors he wanted and for which parts of the suit. He then gave it back to Rarity and she smiled.

"Are you sure you want it just black and white. It just seems a little bland if you ask me" Rarity asked

"I'm sure" Sledzax said

Rarity nodded and used her magic to bring black and white fabric over to her. She gestured for Sledzax to stand on a small stage so she could get his measurements. After taking his measurements she got to work.

"Come back in about an hour and your clothes will be done" Rarity said

Sledzax left her boutique and flew to a filed outside of Ponyville. He took out his portable time chamber and activated the capsule. He stepped inside and began to train. He only trained at his normal state so that way his transformations would be stronger. He trained till he heard a tapping noise.

"What is this thing" it was Rainbow.

Sledzax opened the door startling Rainbow "this is a hyperbolic time chamber. The gravity and time in here is different than from reality, it's like a whole other dimension" Sledzax said

Rainbow was about to walk in but Sledzax stopped her. "Why can't I go in" Rainbow asked

"Like I said the gravity is greater in here than the planet's. If you're not careful you could be killed" Sledzax explained

"Please just this once" Rainbow begged

Sledzax sighed, he did tell himself he would train her in the time chamber. He moved so she could enter, but when she did she fell to the ground. She felt her body being crushed under tons of pressure.

"I told you Rainbow, but I'll lower the gravity" Sledzax said pushing buttons on a panel.

Rainbow could feel the pressure light up enough for her to stand. She could tell the gravity was still higher than the planet's. "Why is the gravity so high"

"It helps me train, the higher the gravity the stronger I can become. We can start training you at lower gravity then we'll intensify it once you can handle it" Sledzax said getting into a fighting position

"Your on Sledzax" Rainbow said

Rainbow tried to flap her wings but had trouble doing so. Sledzax dashed up to her and lightly kicked her. She flew backwards hitting the ground. She stood back up and growled, she then flared her aura in angry and found it easier to move around.

"Good job Rainbow now use your energy to help you get used to the gravity. Till then push yourself to your limits and become stronger. Now go ahead and come at me with all your strength" Sledzax said

Rainbow grinned and dashed at Sledzax throwing punches trying to hit him. Sledzax easily blocked her punches and didn't move from where he was standing. Rainbow was angered by this and felt her power rise slightly and began punching harder and faster. Sledzax took note on her behavior and decided to test that out.

"Rainbow I feel as if your slow at fighting. I figured the fastest Pegasus could at least punch a little better" Sledzax mocked

"Why you" Rainbiw growled as her aura flared a different color.

Her aura changed from a rainbow color to a shade of white and her mane spiked slightly. Rainbow felt her body change as her power rose. She threw one powerful punch that caught Sledzax off guard and hit him in the face making him stumble back. Rainbow quickly turned around and bucked Sledzax in the chest launching him across the ground.

"Serves you right" Rainbow said as her aura calmed and hair turn to normal.

"I see you didn't notice" Sledzax said jumping up. "Your power had greatly increased when I mocked you, but I'm not sure how you managed to gather that much strength into one punch" Sledzax said

"I'm not sure either, but it shows that I'm stronger than I realize" Rainbow boasted

The two friends laughed and continued their training till the hour was over and Sledzax had to get his clothes from Rarity. Sledzax let Rainbow use the time chamber while he went to get his new gi. He flew to Rarity's boutique and knocked on the door.

"Coming" said a younger voice.

When the door opened a white filly with a curly purple and pink mane and tail stood there. She smiled and let me in.

"Rarity Sledzax is here" she yelled.

"Thank you Sweetie Bell" Rarity said walking into the room with a new gi. "Here you go Sledzax, and don't worry about a fee. You saved the entire planet I'm pretty sure you don't need to pay" Rarity joked

"Thank you Rarity, but I was wondering. Whose this little filly" Sledzax asked.

"Oh that's Sweetie Bell my younger sister. She Applejack's sister Apple Bloom, and Rainbow's adoptive sister Scootalo are all friends. They also have his club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders and try to find their cutie marks" Rarity said

"What's a cutie mark" Sledzax asked

"You don't know what a cutie mark is" Sweetie Bell asked

"Nope" Sledzax said

"Well it's something you get when you find your special talent. It appears on your flank" Sweetie Bell said pointing at Rarity's.

"Huh, well saiyans don't get cutie marks. In pretty sure it just be something relating to destroying stuff" Sledzax said

"Well cutie mark or not your talent to me is protecting people" Rarity said

"Well I gotta go, bye Rarity and Sweetie Bell it was nice meeting you" Sledzax said leaving the boutique and taking flight.

"Bye" the sisters said waving.

Sledzax flew back to the time chamber where Rainbow still was. Sledzax went behind the chamber and changed into his gi so no one could see him. After he finished putting it on he saw how it felt like his old gi. It also looked better on him, but the gi he had was given to him by Bulma, so it had some value to it. He took the gi and placed it in an empty capsule he had and put it in his belt.

"Hey Rainbow I'm back" Sledzax said opening the door only to be blasted by a ki wave into a tree.

"Ohmygosh" Rainbow said flying over to where Sledzax was. "Are you okay"

"I've had worse" Sledzax said getting up and wiping dirt off his suit.

"Are you sure. I not only blasted you but you flew into a tree" Rainbow asked

"I've been thrown into a mountain which then was blown up leaving me bruised, scorched, and with a broken arm. But I kept on training" Sledzax said

"That was from training. No wonder you're so strong" Rainbow said

"And I'm training you to become stronger like you wanted. Plus I see potential in you, and it needs to come out. So how about we go back to training" Sledzax said as the two went back inside the time chamber.

1 Hour Later

The two finally left the time chamber after an hour in reality. Rainbow learned every that every minute outside the chamber is and hour inside of it. So she learned she had been training for a while fifteen days and didn't know it. She did know she had gotten stronger due to Sledzax becoming more aware of Rainbow's attacks, but she was glad that he was being careful.

"I can't believe I trained that long, but it was totally worth it" Rainbow said

"I was surprised to, but I'm sure you didn't know I changed the gravity. You got strong enough training that you can withstand the planets gravity when multiplied by a hundred. That's amazing for someone I just started training" Soedzax said

Rainbow was in shock, she had trained at a hundred times gravity. "That's so awesome" she said.

Just when Sledzax put the chamber back into its capsule form he felt a high power level approach the planet at high speed. Before he could warn Rainbow he saw a pod land inside the Everfree Forest.

"What was that" Rainbow asked

"Trouble, let's go" Sledzax said as he and Rainbow flew to where it landed.

With Rainbow's new strength and speed she could fly much faster than before. But they didn't have to fly long before they found a crater with a pod in the center of it. They landed outside the crater and waited for it to open. Sledzax didn't know who it could be, but was ready.

"Get ready" Sledzax said as the pod door opened.

When it fully opened the person inside stepped out and was fully visible. Sledzax froze in terror for the first time in his life. It wasn't any ordinary person, it was Broly.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Ally

Sledzax couldn't move as he stepped towards forward. He wasn't as tall as he was told by Vegeta and his hair was slightly different but he didn't drop his guard. He stretched before he noticed Sledzax and Rainbow.

"Hey could you tell me where I am" he asked

"Your in Equestria and may I ask who you are" Sledzax asked

"My name is Ragna, and by chance are you a saiyan" Ragna asked Sledzax.

"I am yes Ragna, but what are you doing here" Sledzax said

"Well I was looking for a planet to live on since my father is just a cold blooded killer and I can't find a planet to make my home on. It makes me angry how he could just destroy without any care looking for someone named Kakarot" Ragna said

Sledzax then saw the connection. Ragna was the son of Broly and somehow he was still alive. Sledzax figured since Ragna was here he could at least train himself. Sledzax jumped down into the crater with Ragna and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Equestria Ragna. I hope that we can be me good allies and friends" Sledzax said as Ragna shook his hand.

"As long as your not evil then I hope so as well" Ragna said.

Rainbow just watched the two saiyans. She noticed Ragna had black spiky hair the had three strands of spikes. Two sets were out diagonally and one went straight down. Ragna had blue pants with blue and black boots. Ragna didn't have a shirt on showing his muscular upper body but had a black arm brace on each arm.

Sledzax could feel the energy of Ragna was very high and wanted to test something.

"By chance can you turn into super saiyan" Sledzax asked

Ragna didn't answer but clenched his fists as his aura flared gold along with his hair spiking up and turning good as well as his eyes turning teal. He smirked as he went to his normal state.

"I can also go to super saiyan 2, 3, and 4" Ragna said.

Sledzax was surprised by this. Another super saiyan 4, but he thought only Goku, Vegeta and he could only do that. If Ragna can then what says Broly or any other saiyan can't. Unless they didn't train all their life and went through the transformations.

"I didn't think there was a fourth one. The only saiyans I know that can do that are me, Prince Vegeta and Goku or also known as Kakarot" Sledzax said.

"You know Prince Vegeta, but how" Ragna asked

"Well his wife is a scientist and was able to create me with the DNA of Vegeta, Goku, and their sons. He was my master and trained me all my life" Sledzax said.

"I didn't even think he was still alive let alone that powerful. Thought also explains your white hair I suppose since you were created through a machine. But if I may ask can we spar, I would like to train with someone that can match me" Ragna asked.

Sledzax smiled "sure it's been a while since I've tested my full power" Sledzax said.

Rainbow landed beside them "wait so is he a good guy"

"Yep, plus I can't sense any evil in him so he's clear with me" Sledzax said

"Where should we spar at" Ragna asked

"Wait you two are going to fight what for" Rainbow asked

"We just going to train. Follow me you two were going to the mountains" Sledzax said as the three took flight.

They flew high over the beautiful landscape heading for the mountains. Rainbow was flying beside Sledzax while Ragna was off to the side a little. Rainbow didn't know if Ragna was fully trustworthy but Sledzax seemed to trust him.

"Hey Sledzax about Ragna what if he isn't really a good guy. What if he was just lying to you to just turn around and kill you. For all we know he could be on that Frieza's side" Ranbow said in a whisper so Ragna couldn't hear her.

"I trust him Rainbow but even if he was evil I could stop him. Believe me on this one Rainbow I didn't sense any evil whatsoever inside of him, but you can decide if you trust him or not. But let me ask you something Rainbow did you trust me at first" Sledzax asked

Rainbow was silent "not really, but I see your point" Rainbow said.

It was true before they met Sledzax Rainbow talked about how if he tried anything she would kick his flank, but that was before she was knocked out by him. The three landed on a ledge of a mountain and looked over the land. It was still around noonish so the sun was high in the sky.

Ragna and Sledzax stood a good distance apart as they flared their auras breaking the ground beneath them. They both took up their fighting loses and smirked at each other. A lone rock tumbled down a cliff hitting the ground with a small thud, but that's what signaled for the four to begin. The two saiyans charged each other and began to throw a fury of kicks and punches. They created shockwaves as their attacks collided making it sound like thunder claps. The mountains around them shook and the ground began to form a crater.

Rainbow held onto the ground and watched the two saiyans fought with amazing speed and strength, but it was only just a little sparring match. She then began to think if she trained like these two she would become the strongest pony alive even more than the princesses. She watched as the fight hadn't progressed any more than it had since it began.

Sledzax and Ragna stopped fighting and just floated in the air. They were smirking as their hair began to wave a little till it spiked up and turned gold along with their aura. After they turned super saiyan they continued their fight as they showed how much faster and stronger they had become. They would disappear and reappear from time to time fighting in several places in the mountain range.

Rainbow was speechless as she watch the fight go on. She had never seen anything fight like Sledzax and Ragna. She knew Sledzax was strong but nothing like this. She just held kept holding onto the ground so she wouldn't fall backwards.

Sledzax and Ragna were so concentrated they started using blasts. Ragna fired green ki blasts at Sledzax. Sledzax either smacked them aside or dodged them making it hit a mountain. Sledzax charged blue ki in his hands and fired dozens of ki blasts at Ragna.

DIE DIE MISSLE BARRAGE" Sledzax yelled as he continued to fire his attack.

Ragna had to quickly dodge Sledzax's attack causing it to blow up everything it hit. Ragna charged an eraser cannon and threw it at Sledzax. Sledzax had only enough time to block the attack which blew up and forced Sledzax through a mountain. Sledzax put out his palm and charged ki in it.

"BIG BANG ATTACK" Sledzax yelled and fired the attack at Ragna.

Ragna didn't notice till to late and the Big Bang attack exploded on him. Ragna was sent into the ground causing a crater, but he quickly recovered. The two had badly torn cloths and bruises and scorch marks on their bodies. Ragna out his palms out in front of him and charged green ki. Sledzax cupped his hands and charged a ball of blue ki.

"OMEGA CANNON" Ragna yelled firing a green ki wave.

" KAMEHAMEHA" Sledzax yelled firing his attack.

The two blasts rammed into each other and began a beam struggle. Neither attack seemed to be going anywhere till Sledzax out mor power into his and pushed it forward. Ragna wasn't as strong as Sledzax so it wasn't any surprise he was losing ground. But a rainbow ball of ki hit the two blasts causing a huge explosion destroying everything within range. The two saiyans looked to see rainbow holding out her hoof and breathing heavily. She also had scratches and bruises on her body form former explosions.

"You two are bucking crazy. I'm glad I stopped you from destroying this entire mountain range" Rainbow said

Ragna and Sledzax chuckled and said sorry. Sledzax then remembered he had to pick his cloths up form Rarity. Sledzax, Ragna and Rainbow all flew to Ponyville. They landed outside of Rarity's and walked inside dining a bell. Rarity saw that it was Sledzax and Rainbow. She also noticed Ragna and she asked who he was.

"This is Ragna and he's a saiyan like me. He was looking for a new home since he didn't have one" Sledzax introduced Ragna to Rarity.

"Hello I'm Rarity and it's nice to meet you" Rarity said with a smile

"The same to you as well" Ragna said.

Rarity then noticed Ragna and Sledzax with their torn cloths and injuries. "Oh my, what happened to you two"

"We half a little sparring match that's all. By any chance do you know where I can get some cloths made" Ragna asked

"Well I had just I usher Sledzax's cloths so yes I could make you some with no problem" Rarity said

"Thanks Rarity you're so generous" Ragna said

Rarity blushed at the comment "well that's just who I am. How do you want your cloths to look" Rarity asked

"If to much trouble what I have on only with a blue tank top" Ragna said

Rarity nodded and began to work. She then told Sledzax that his cloths were on her desk where she pointed. Sledzax picked them up and thanked Rarity. The three said goodbye and left so Ragna could meet his other friends.

I want to thank Gamelover41592 for helping me give a name to my new oc. I made him the son of Broly for a reason. Ragna was born before Broly was beaten by Goku the first time and Ragna is full blooded saiyan. If you have any questions or suggestions just PM me. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story.


	10. Chapter 10

A Magic Duel and Becoming Closer

The three of them left Rarity's and flew over to Twilights home. Sledzax thought it be a good idea if Twilight knew here was another saiyan so she could let the princesses know. Speaking of princesses Sledzax kinda missed hanging with Luna. He had visited her only one other time after he arrived and had a fun time. They walked around Canterlot and went to lunch at the same restaurant they went to last time. Afterwards Luna had to go tend to some royal duties which made her upset, but Sledzax said they'd hang out again.

The three landed outside of Twilight's home and walked inside. Spike was reading a book hen he looked up to see them. He saw Ragna and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey guys, who's the new guy" Spike asked

"Hey Spike, this is Ragna another saiyan like me. He's looking for a place to live. I'm introducing him to everyone" Sledzax said

Ragna knelt down and out out his hand for Spike to shake. "Hello Spike it's nice to meet you" Ragna said as they shook hands.

Twilight then came downstairs after hearing the commotion. She greeted Sledzax and Rainbow but just looked at Ragna. Sledzax told her and she smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle it's nice to meet you" Twilight said holding out her hoof.

Ragna shook her hoof "it's nice to meet you, I'm Ragna" Ragna said

Before any other talking could take place there was an uproar of commotion outside. The five walked outside and saw a group of ponies crowed around a cloaked pony. Twilight saw her friends tied up and hung upside down. Twilight quickly confronted the pony as me and Ragna helped our friends down and untied them.

"Who are you and why did you tie up my friends" Twilight demanded

The pony removed her hood revealing a light blue unicorn with lighter blue hair. She also had on a red and gray amulet that resembled an alicorn.

"Trixe" Twilight gasped

"That's right Twilight Sparkle I did it so I could get your attention. Now that I do I'll be gladly to take my revenge" Trixe said

Before Twilight could prepare I stepped in front of her confusing Trixe.

"What are you some freaky hairless monkey. I'd step aside before before I decide to destroy you" Trixe threatened

I yelled as I powered up flaring my aura making dirt fly. Trixe backed up scared at my transformation. She lit up her horn in a red aura before shooting a laser at me. I smacked it away before charging ki in my hand and firing it at her. It hit Trixe sending her into a building destroying the wall.

That'll teach you for harming my friends" I said

Trixe walked out and shook of some dust. She lit up her horn which began to shine brighter and brighter before stopping completely. She smiled wickedly and began to laugh.

"Let's see you take on an Ursa Major" Trixe said

Everybody ran in fear except our friends who hid behind a house. Me and Ragna stood confused before the ground shook as a roar broke out through the air. Me and Ragna turned around to see a huge purple bear that had stars on its body. We powered up to super saiyan and readied ourselves for a fight.

The bear roared loudly as it swiped a paw at us. We jumped away and dashed up to its chest punching it together sending it falling backwards. We then charged ki and blasted rapidly making a large explosion making a dust cloud develop. We stopped firing only for the bear to leap at us and slam us to the ground. Luckily we jumped away before turning into a pancake.

"We can't let it destroy the town. We need to take back to the forest" Ragna said a the dodged law swipes.

"We can but we can't fight it without using to much power. Ragna I want you to do me a favor. Once this thing is out of town I want you to go back to Ponyville and don't look up into the sky" I said blasting a ki wave at the bear.

"Alright but be careful not to lose control" Ragna said as they flew towards the forest with the bear tailing behind

Once we reached the forest Ragna headed back. The bear roared at me and stood at its full height. I created a white ball in my palm and threw it into the air. I stared at the ball till I felt my body begin to change. I grew brown fur, sharp teeth with a snout, I grew larger, and my eyes turned red. I grew till I was as tall as the bear, luckily my cloths grew with me. I finished my transformation into a great ape

"Now let's finish this" I said in a deeper voice

The bear charged me with a claw ready, but I jumped above it and slammed down a fist to it back. I then picked the bear up and threw it into the air. I then charged energy in my snout and blasted a huge ki wave at the bear sending it to space killing it. I quickly destroyed the moon and returned to normal. I instant transmission back to town.

"What the" Sledzax said

He noticed the town had a large dome around it. He then saw Trixe being rode through town on a bed by two colts. I noticed Ragna appear in form of then making them stop.

"Trixe take down the barrier. If not I'll do it myself" Ragna threatened

"As if I would. With Twilight Sparkle gone I can make these ponies do whatever I want" Trixe said

Ragna pulled the two colts from under her making her fall. He let the colts run along so he could deal with Trixe. Ragna powered up as he sent Trixe flying backwards.

"I'll teach you to mess with me" Trixe said powering up her horn

Ragna charged green ki in his palm. Trixe formed a red ball of magic on her horn. The two fired their blasts making then collide. Ragna easily pushed his forward hitting Trixe. She was blasted through the dome breaking it completely along with the amulet she wore taking away he powers.

Ragna sighed finally getting rid of that annoying pony. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. With had a small laugh before finding the others. They told us Twilight was sent into the Everfree after we left to fight the bear. I put two fingers to my forehead and found her. I instant transmission to her and brought her back to town.

"Thanks you two. That could've been bad if that bear attacked Ponyville" Twilight said

"Oh, everyone this is Ragna. He's a new saiyan who arrived today. He wants to meet you all and be friends" I said to Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie

"It's nice ta meet ya partner" Applejack said

"Hello mister Ragna do you like parties cause I'll have to throw a welcome to Ponyville party and thanks for saving Ponyville party from an Ursa Major and Trixe. Do you like cake cause I know I do what about cup-" she was stopped by Rainbow putting a bird in her mouth.

"Don't worry that's just Pinkie" Rainbow said

"Hi I'm Flutterhsy" Flutterhsy said shyly

"Hi it's nice to meet you all. And yes Pinkie I do love cake" Ragna said

Pinkie smiled and dashed off to ready a party. We all began to laugh at Pinkie's randomness. I noticed it getting around noon and decided to go visit Luna. He told everyone by before flying of to Canterlot. He figured Ragna could spend some time with the others and get to know them better.

Ragna POV

I watch Sledzax fly off to a place called Canterlot. I figured I'd visit one day since I now live here. Twilight had to go write a letter to someone named Princess Celestia. The others all had something to do except Rarity who wanted to show me my new gi. He didn't really read the already torn hi during the fight so it looked the same as before.

We walked across town to her boutique. We walked in and Rarity time me to wait here. I did as she asked and she went to a back room. A minute later she same out with a set of cloths held in her magic and gave them to me.

"I made them just as you asked Ragna. You can go change behind there if you would like" Rarity said pointing to a changing room.

I nodded and went inside then room and changed cloths. When I stepped out I looked at it in the mirror.

"I like it Rarity thanks" I said

Rarity blushed and waved a hoof "It was nothing anything for a hero" Rarity said

"Well I better see if Twilight know a place for me to stay" I said as walked to the door.

"Wait, you can stay here I have a spare room" Rarity said

"Are you sure I don't want to be a burden" I said

"Don't worry yo want be a burden. I could even have you help me with deliveries since you can fly and your very fast. What do you say" Rariy said

"I think that's a good deal" I said

Rarity smiled widely and led me to the spare bedroom for me to get comfortable. I walked in and sat on the bed before letting Rarity know I was going to shower. She said okay and left the room.

Rarity POV

I was so glad when Ragna agreed to stay. I don't what it is but I have this strange feeling for him. It's almost as if I like him. I think I have a crush on him. He is very handsome, but would he be attracted to a mare. I guess I'll see if he does.

Sledzax POV

I landed on Luna's balcony and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened to reveal Luna. Once she saw it was she smiled and hugged me. I was kinda surprised she hugged me but I ignored it and hugged back.

"Hey Luna I thought I'd come hang out" I said as we separated

"That's sounds fun. I was actually thinking about asking if you wanted to go out and eat at a new pizza parlor that opened today. That is if you're up for it" Luna said

"Of course I would love to. I hope they have plenty of pizza for me" I said making Luna giggle.

We left the castle and walked through Canterlot passing ponies. His time I noticed however some whispering and smiling. I scratched my head in confusion. Normally they would glare at me. I just shrugged and followed Luna through the busy streets.

We finally reached a small building that had a picture of pizza on it. We walked in and right away everyone inside bowed at Luna. She had the. Rise and we sat at the back of the building. A earth pony waitress came up to us with a notepad and pen in her hooves.

"What I get you two" she asked

"I'll take some veggie pizza thank you" Luna said

"And you sir"

"I'll take the all pizza challenge" I said

"You do know that you have to eat every type of pizza we have and if you don't finish within thirty minutes you have to pay"

"I know" I said

Luna nodded to the waitress and she wrote down the orders. She then left to tell the chefs. Luna turned to me and smiled.

"I'd figure you would chose that. That's just you" Luna said

"Gel I always eat a lot. I remember one day I was training with my friend Gohan, his mom Chi Chi made us some lunch and it was delicious. She cooked so much I took some home" I said with my mouth watering.

Luna giggled and used her magic and wiped some drool form my mouth with a napkin. I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"So how is Ponyville. I figured you made friends with the elements by now" Luna asked

"Yep I love it there. I even met another saiyan" I said

"Wait you did" Luna asked

"Yep he actually arrived today, his names Ragna. He's almost as strong as me which is awesome cuss now I have a sparring partner" I said

The waitress came back with a plate with three veggie pizza slices for Luna. She said my order would be ready soon. Luna picked up her pizza and began to eat. I just drank some water the waitress left for us, for some reason I just noticed it. Luna looked kinda cute eating her pizza as some was left on the side of her mouth.

'Wait did I just say cute. Well I've calmed plenty of girls cute but not in an attractive way but I a nice way' I thought to myself

Just then the waitress came back with a whole cart of pizza slices. There was at least a hundred slices. She put a plate on the table on the table and said I start now. I quickly ate slice after slice. Sighing ten minutes every slice was gone. The whole restaurant was speechless as I wiped my mouth.

"Ten minutes, that's amazing" the waitress said

The chef then came out with his hat in his hooves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've never seen anypony eat like that before. From now on whenever you want some of my pizza it's free of charge" he said in an Italian accent.

"Thanks" I said

As everyone went back to their business me and Luna left. We walked to the Canterlot Gardens and enjoyed the sunset. I noticed it would get dark soon and told Luna we'd hang out another time. She frowned but said she enjoyed tonight. I flew off back to Ponyville before the moon could rise an did turn into a great ape. I landed outside of Twilight's home and walked in saying hay (pun) to Twilight and Spike.

"Where's Ragna" I asked

"He's staying at Rarity's. He's going to be helping her deliver cloths" Twilight said

Spike looked mad when Twilight said that but I figured cause of his crush on Rarity. I nodded and went upstairs and showered. Once done I walked into my room and lay down going to sleep.

3rd POV

On top of the mountain above Canterlot stood the shadow of a figure.

"Looks as if it's your turn now my servant" it said

Another taller figure floated next to him "As you wish my master. I'll defeat that saiyan tomorrow" it said as they both disappeared.-

Who could this new enemy be. Find out next time on Equestria's Hero


	11. Chapter 11

I Am Perfection

Sledzax woke to the sun shining on his eyes. Sledzax slowly got up feeling lazy today, he wasn't sure why normally he's ready to fight a new evil. Sledzax slowly put his cloths in before heading down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen and found a note in the table. It was form Twilight letting him know she had some business to attend to. I was t sure what it was so I decided it wasn't important to me. I turned on a burner on the stove and grabbed the pancake mix from a cabinet. I mixed the powder with water and put it in a pan which I put on the hot burner.

5 minutes later

I had finished making some pancakes and poured syrup all over them. I grabbed a fork and sat down at the table. I grabbed a pancake and held it up to my mouth. Before I could hit down on the pancake it magically flew into my face covering me in syrup. I picked the pancake up and put it on the plate. I felt anger rise inside me, but that's what whoever did its problem.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

3rd POV

The mane six stood inside Flutterhsy's home facing the spirit of chaos himself, Discord. He was laying on her couch in relaxation. He snapped his fingers and a bowl of what seemed like paper appeared.

"Is that paper" Rainbow asked

"Yep part of a delicious diet. Wanna try some" Discord asked

"No thanks" Rainbow said

Discord shrugged and began to chew on the paper. Before anypony could say anything the ground slightly shook. Discord himself was confused as it slowly moved everything in the house.

"What's goin on" Applejack asked

"I'm not sure seems as if we're having an earthquake" Twilight said

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sledzax was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Is that Sledzax. What's he doing, training" Rainbow said

"Oh he must be he one his pancakes flew in his face. Hahahaha, oh that's funny" Discord laughed

"You did what. Do you know what he is capable of. He'll destroy you for messing with his food. Saiyans and their love for food" Twilight said

Rainbow could feel Sledzax coming closer. She looked to Discord and smirked. "Looks like you're about to get your flank beat" Rainbow Said

"Oh please this Sledzax couldn't possibly do anything to me" Discord said confidently

Just then Sledzax bursted through the door. He was in super saiyan as he had syrup all over his face. Discord began to laugh while the others glared at him.

"Oh I love being me sometimes" Discord said

Sledzax out two and two together and charged Discord. Sledzax moved to fast for the six ponies to stop him. Sledzax grabbed Discord by the throat and flew back out the door. Discord was actually surprised by Sledzax attacking him.

The mane six ran outside to see Sledzax holding Discord in the air. Sure Discord could fly unless he was about have every bone in his body broken.

"Sledzax stop were trying to reform him. I promise he'll say sorry but you have to let him go" Twilight yelled

Sledzax was gripping Discord so tight that he was about to pass out. Sledzax sighed and released Discord causing him to cough and breath in deeply. The two floated back down to the ground.

"I'm sorry girls I guess that's the Vegeta side of me. I believe you have something to tell me" Sledzax said looking at Discord

"I'm sorry, Sledzax correct" Discord said

"Yes, but this also means you do anything to harm these six, me and my friend Ragna will personally see that you're sent to hell" Sledzax said

Just then Ragna landed beside Sledzax. Ragna was a little worried since Sledzax was still super saiyan. Discord stood back up and rubbed his throat softly before telling Fluttershy he was going to lay back down. Flutterhsy nodded and when Discord went back inside Flutterhsy glared at Sledzax.

"Why would you do that to him. He didn't know it would make you so angry" Flutterhsy said

Everyone was actually surprised at Fluttershy's outburst. She was protecting Discord, the spirit of chaos who turned her and her friends bad. Ragna asked Sledzax what she was talking about. Sledzax told him the story about what happened this morning and Ragna noticed the smell and sight of some syrup on Sledzax's face.

"I'll take it from here on okay. Just please don't treat him badly. We won't to make him good not someone who'll hurt others" Flutterhsy said walking inside her home.

"Did she really just defend Discord after what he did to us. I wonder why Celestia wanted us to reform" Rainbow said

"Yes last time we saw that ruffian he made me fall in love with a rock. Of course I'm not in love with any sort of rock" Rarity mumbled blushing

Rarity looked over to Ragna and saw him and Sledzax fly off. Rarity wished she could just ask him to a nice dinner but was worried he'd say no. She noticed Rainbow Dash fly off after them, guess she went to train with them.

Sledzax POV

Me, Ragna and Rainbow flew off to train in my time chamber. We landed outside of Ponyville where I tossed the capsule down making the chamber pop out. We walked inside as I upped the gravity to one hundred times Equestria's Gravity. Rainbow fell to the ground before powering up and barely able to stand up. Rainbow had trained enough to finally withstand the gravity. Ragna went super saiyan and we began to train while rainbow did some solo training.

Me and Ragna focused on our speed and ki. I flew up and fired my die die missile barrage for Ragna to dodge and evade. Ragna fried a double eraser cannon at me. I kicked one away and smacked the other. We continued to train for three hours before Rainbow Dash decided to go find her friends and see if this Discord thing was sorted out.

Me and Ragna kept training. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it up to find the five mares with no Fluttershy standing there.

"Sledzax, Ragna we need you to come quickly" Twilight said

The Saiyans powered down and followed the ponies. They made it all the way to Sweet Apple Acres which was flooded. Water almost tea he he top of the trees. Discord was sitting on top of a tree tanning in the sun. Fluttershy was fluttering beside him telling to please turn everything back the way it was.

"But this is so much better my dear friend" Discord said snapping his fingers now turning the water to a gnat ice lake.

He jumped down and began to figure skate across the ice. He put ice skating shoes of Fluttershy and she skated after him.

"Discord this is Applejack's home and farm. Can you please turn it back" Fluttershy asked

"But why, this is so much better than an apple farm. Little Applejack needs to have some fun if you ask me" Discord said

Fluttershy had enough of Discord "if you won't do he right thing then I'm no longer your friend" Fluttershy said taking he skates off and flying to her friends.

"Fine I don't need you. I don't need any...friends" Discord said

Discord frowned and sat down on a tree. A light flashed from his body and everything changed back to normal. Discord sighed in sadness and jumped down from the tree and began to walk off. Fluttershy saw this and decided to apologize.

"Discord thank you for returning everything back to normal. We can still be friends, that is if you become good" Fluttershy said smiling at Discord.

"Alright, for you Fluttershy" Discord said smiling

I smiled as I sensed good forming inside of Discord. Me and Ragna flew over to them.

"It's glad you've become good now Discord" I said offering my hand which Discord shook

"It's nice to meet you Discord. I'm Ragna the other saiyan that lives here" Ragna said shaking Discord's eagle hand.

I felt a large ki not far away closing in. It was much more powerful than Frieza and it was evil. Ragna sensed it to cause he went super saiyan. I did as well as I noticed something in the distance coming closer. The other five ponies rushed over to us.

"What's goin on here" Applejack asked

"A powerful energy is coming this way. I'm not sure what but it's defiantly evil" Ragna said

Rainbow flared her aura surprising the other ponies and Discord. I got into a fighting position once I saw the being clearer. He was green and tall but still to far away to see. Suddenly he disappeared, but reappeared in front of us.

"Cell" I said

"That's right Sledzax and Ragna. Yes I know who you are Ragna my master wishes for me to exterminate you as well" Cell said

"Well good luck with that" Ragna said

Cell smiled "I'll make you all a deal. I have to make my cell ring for our fight, but it takes a two days to finish. That's the time I'll give you before we fight. Till then goodbye" Cell said flying off

"To bad for him, he'll these two days to train" I said powering down with Ragna.

"Let's go and warn the princesses. In two days they'll be a fight against Cell" I said

Hello everybody hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know not to much happened this chapter but the next two will make it up. I've decided to add in some movie villains in the story so that way Sledzax and Ragna aren't the only heroes and yes that means it is a movie chapter so it won't relate to the main villain. See you all next chapter.


	12. Movie 1

MOVIE 1: COOLER'S RETURN

Rainbow Dash was flying high in the air practicing her moves while training. Futtershy and Pinkie were sitting down on the ground watching and cheering for her. Rainbow figured if she got strong enough maybe she could fight Cell, whatever he is. She thought she heard Sledzax say he was an android or robot. Rainbow knew she had gotten stronger but figure what good would that do if she had no cool moves to use. Rainbow thought of cool attacks to use and even made some herself. She charged a ball of ki in her two front hooves and tried to copy that move Sledzax did, but change the name.

"Rainbow missile barrage" Rainbow said

She quickly moved her hooves back and forth quickly while firing several rainbow ki blasts. The blasts exploded on the ground far away form her two friends.

"That was so awesome Dashie" Pinkie yelled

"Yay" Flutterhsy said quietly

Rainbow smiled "I know, I can anything 20% cooler" (get it cooler, I'm so bad at puns).

In The Distance

Four aliens stood watching the three ponies. Three of them were dressed in battle armor with a symbol on there chest plate.

"Shall we attack now Lord Cooler" the blonde on said in an French accent.

"Yes, but I'll handle the blue one" Cooler said

Cooler's squad flew down to the three ponies now sitting on the ground. The three ponies were surprised to see them. Pinkie being Pinkie, she thought they were visitors like Sledzax.

"Hiya, I'm Pinkie Pie and Welcome to Ponyv-" she was stopped when Salza flew up and grabbed her by the throat.

Dore grabbed Flutterhsy while Neiz just smirked. Rainbow growled and charged Neiz and head butted him in the chest knocking him back. Dore and Slaza saw this and threw the other two ponies aside and charged Rainbow. Rainbow quickly dodged and made the two miss before she bucked them in the back of the head putting them on the ground.

"Who do you think you are" Rainbow yelled at them.

"They are my men" Cooler said floating down in front of her

"Who are you" Rainbow asked stepping back

"I'm Cooler older brother of Frieza who you've met before. I'm here to rid of you to weaken Eqiestrias heroes. Now if you wouldn't mind I'll just kill you now" Cooler said

Rainbow quickly punched Cooler in the stomach making him stumble back form the surprise. Cooler's men charged Rainbow throwing punches and kicks. Rainbow was lucky she trained with Sledzax or this would be difficult. Rainbow flared her aura powering up and sending the three soldiers back. Dore yells as he throws a punch at Rainbow and luckily hit her in the face knocking her back. Neiz laughed and kicked her to the ground as Slaza fired a ki wave at her. Rainbow flared her aura and teleported out of the way. She was actually surprised she could do that and decided it would be good to use to her advantage.

"Damn pony just die already" Slaza yelled at her

"Not without a fight" Rainbow yelled back

Rainbow flared her aura again powering up to her full strength. The three soldiers were surprised but it didn't matter to them they were gonna kill this pony. They charged Rainbow once again but rainbow had a plan, she charged ki in her two fornt hooves and charged them. Salza was in the middle while Dore and Neiz were at his sides. Rainbow jumped over Salza and blasted both Dore and Neiz through the chest. The two fell to the ground dead and they turned in smoke and faded away.

"That's for hurting my friends" Rainbow said

She then turned to Salza and saw him ready his sauzer blade. Rainbow wished she could do something like that, but thought Sledzax knew that technique. Slaza charged her with his sauzer blade ready to slice her in half. Rainbow flew up into the air making Slaza chase after her.

"Come back here pony" Slaza yelled

Rainbow knew if he caught up she'd be dead, so she wouldn't get caught. Rainbow flew faster and faster till Slaza was almost completely out of sight. Rainbow then pulled up high into the air and turned to see Salza far below her looking around. Rainbow shot off like a rocket at Salza while picking up speed. Rainbow got to the point where a cone began to form around her as she kept going. Salza looked up just in time to see Rainbow break the sound barrier and create a sonic rainboom. Salza wasn't fast enough to dodge Rainbow's punch that hit him directly in the chest puncturing it. Salza slammed into the ground with a hoof sized hole in the middle of his chest as blood came out.

"Damn you pony" Slaza said before dying and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Serves you right" Rainbow said shaking some blood off her hoof.

She sighed finally dealing with the three soldiers, she then remembered Cooler. She speed off back to where she was with her two friends. When she got back she saw Cooler standing there with two unconscious bodies that were her friends beaten and laid at his feet. Rainbow charged Cooler and tried to punch him but he saw her and grabbed her hoof and threw her. Rainbow regained her composure and powered back up to her full power.

"I see you've went back to your full power. I hope you won't mind me doing the same" Cooler said

Cooler yelled as his arms and legs bulked up and spikes come out of his wrists. His head now had four spikes coming out as a mask covered his smirk. Cooler laughed his voice now being deeper and scarier to Rainbow.

"What's the matter pony you scared of Lord Cooler" Cooler taunted her.

"No, but I think you'd better be scared of me" Rainbow said

The two just stared the other down till a leaf floated down to the ground. Once the lead touched the ground Cooler charged Rainbow faster than she could have the chance to dodge. Cooler kicked Rainbow across the field and into the ground throwing up dirt. Cooler appeared in front of Rainbow and grabbed her by the throat and preceded to throw her high into the air. Rainbow quickly regained composure just in time to see Cooler fly up to her.

"Oh no you don't freak" Rainbow said flying off with Cooler not far behind.

"Not bad for such a weakling" Cooler said to himself

Rainbow looked behind her and to her horror saw Cooler catching up to her. Rainbow thought fast and dived to the ground in hopes her plan would work. Cooler followed behind not far from her tail, but noticed they were getting closer to the ground. Rainbow waited till she was only inches from the ground and turned to fly over the grass. She looked behind and saw Cooler was gone. She stopped and laughed to herself.

"I knew I was to fast for him" Rainbow said

She turned to go get her friends and to her surprise and horror saw Cooler standing in front of her. Rainbow gulped and backed away as Cooler laughed. Cooler decided to have some fun with Rainbow.

"I'll make you a deal" Cooler said before disappearing. He then reappeared with Fluttershy in his hand whimpering "If you can at least do some damage I won't kill your friend here" Cooler said

Rainbow was stunned. If she didn't hurt or even scratch Cooler it be the death of Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked to Rainbow with tear filled eyes. Rainbow breathed in and yelled as she flared her aura powering back up to full strength. She then charged Cooler and punched him in the face as hard as possible. She smirked only to realize Cooler was not only unharmed but didn't even flinch.

Cooler scoffed "To bad" Cooler said as he lifted Fluttershy up and fired a death beam through her chest.

Fluttershy hit the ground with a thud as blood ran down to the ground. There was a three inch hole going straight through her. Luckily Cooler missed her heart and any other organs, but she would die of blood loss if not taken to safety.

"You...you...will...PAY FOR THIS. NO PONY HURTS MY FRIENDS" Rainbow yelled at Cooler.

Rainbow's fur began to turn white as her hair spiked up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rainbow yelled as her aura turned white and her power sky rocketed.

Cooler was actually scared, he remembers Goku going super saiyan when they fought. He could tell Rainbow went through a similar transformation. Rainbow looked at Cooler her eyes now red and filled with hate towards him. Rainbow stepped closer till she was right at his waist. She jumped up and kicked Cooler so hard he rolled over and over on the ground. She teleported to the other side and bucked him into the air. She then cupped her hooves remembering Sledzax's kamehameha and charged a ball of blue ki.

"Ka...me...ha...me" Rainbow began

Cooler saw his and remembered Goku once again. He shook his head "Not this time" he said as he lifted his hand into the air and a large supernova formed. "Take this and go to hell" Cooler yelled.

Once the supernova was close enough Rainbow put out her hooves out "HAAAAAAAAAA" she yelled firing a super kamehameha at the supernova.

She blasted the sun like sphere back to Cooler catching him in the blast. She kept firing till Cooler and the blue ki wave were rammed into the sun far away. Cooler was killed by the sun's heat and Rainbow's kamehameha wave.

Rainbow took a deep breath and then remembered Fluttershy and Pinkie. She quickly grabbed Fluttershy and flew and grabbed a still unconscious Pinkie. She quickly flew to the Ponyville hospital were she gave them Fluttershy. The doctors were surprised at Rainbow's appearance but knew caring to Fluttershy was more important at the moment.

Pinkie finally woke up and saw Rainbow in her new transformation. She "ooooooh'd" at her before asking about Fluttershy. Just then a doctor came in and said she would be fine but she'd have to stay till she's fully healed. Rainbow knew someone needed to take care of Fluttershy's animals and then knew spike could do it.

"Come one Pinkie" Rainbow said as her and Pinkie quickly went to tell the others about what happened.

Once she reached Twilight's home she bursted in to see everypony there luckily. She noticed them all giving her amazed looks. Sledzax walked up to her and smiled.

"Rainbow you do realize you've gone through a transformation" Sledzax said

Rainbow quickly looked into a mirror and saw her appearance. She smiled and struck a pose showing off her awesome. She then shook her head and told everyone what happened. The girls all gasped while Sledzax and Ragna clinched their fists. Lucky for Cooler he was dead or else he'd have to deal with two powerful super saiyans.

The mares minus Rainbow went to go check up on Fluttershy. Rainbow just sat on a couch as Sledzax and Ragna sat with her. Sledzax then told Rainbow if she wanted to they could go train her new form and to try and get her mind off what happened. Rainbow agreed and followed Sledzax and Ragna to go train.

Well there's the first movie chapter. And yes I did make Rainbow Dash turn into her super pony form. I thought it be cool if she had her own transformations and I'll probably have one or two more ponies go into this form. I know Cooler came before Cell, but the I thought it would be good to put the movie right before the fight so we could see how much Rainbow has progressed in her training. And if your wondering I do believe Rainbow was stronger than Cooler's men since she trained so much and when she did go super pony she could easily beat Cooler. Till the next chapter, see ya.


	13. Ragna vs Cell

Cell Games

Outside Ponyville

Ragna, Rainbow and I stood on the outside of the white square which was Cell's Arena. The others minus Flutterhsy were standing far away with the princesses and Shining on their way. Cell stood at the center with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. Me and Ragna stepped onto the arena and walked up to Cell.

"So you two have decided to fight me together" Cell said

"No, we're just about to decide who fights you" I said

Me and Ragna turned to each other and put out one of our fists.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors, ha" we said

Ragna had rock while I had scissors. I nodded and flew off the arena and next Rainbow. Ragna turned to Cell and went super saiyan. Cell tab on his forehead as they took up their fighting positions. As the wind blew softly and he two were locked in a stare down. Now begins the fight with Cell.

3rd POV

Ragna and Cell stayed staring till as if on cue Ragna charged Cell. Cell quickly brought his arms up in defense as Ragna went to punch him. To Cell's confusion Ragna went through him. But quickly Ragna appeared behind Cell and kicked him across the arena. Cell yelled as he charged Ragna and began to throw punches at him. Ragna blocked each punch before doing a backflip to escape while kicking Cell in the chin making him stumble back. Ragna then punched Cell hard in the stomach making his fist appear on the other side. Cell lost all breath he had as he wrapped his arms around his stomach leaning over in pain. Cell recovered after several seconds before smirking at Ragna. Cell clenched his fists and flared his green aura as he powered up to his full strength, his muscles grew larger as his power sky rocketed. Cell then laughs at Ragna.

"Let's see you keep up now" Cell said

Ragna flew at Cell only for Cell jump over and kick down on Ragna's back making him slam face first into the arena. Ragna jumped up but Cell punched him and kicked him high into the air before appearing behind him and blasting him at the arena. The arena exploded sending debris flying around. Sledzax quickly got in front of everyone and powered up a shield to protect them form the debris. Luckily it hit the shield and no one else.

Ragna was surprised at Cell's power up but knew he would easily become stronger if he turned super saiyan 2. Ragna floated out of the large crater that Cell created when he blew up his ring as the ponies were standing behind some debris but Sledzax stood at the edge. Cell chuckled to himself, he knew if he could kill the ponies and the saiyans his master would be pleased and would grant him great power. Cell counted the ponies and saw now 9, he sensed four more join not to long ago. Cell clenched his fists as his tail opened up surprising the two saiyans. Out of Cell's tail came nine eggs which hit the ground with a thud. Everyone looked on till they all broke open and ten blue smaller versions of Cell jumped out.

"Hehehehe" they laughed as they looked at the ponies.

"You may kill them now my children" Cell said

The nine Cell Jrs. Flew at the ponies with great speed and began to attack them. Sledzax and Rainbow powered up and fought the Jrs. Rainbow was struggling to fight and ended up getting beat down with ease and she reverted to her normal form. Sledzax kicked and punched the Jrs. trying to keep them from killing his friends. Sledzax looked and saw one kick Luna in the face sending her to the ground as the Jr. charged a ki blast. In his mind something clicked and he went super saiyan 2.

"How dare you hurt Luna" He yelled as his aura flared widely energy blew everyone back. "You'll pay in blood" He said charging the Jr.

Sledzax punched the Jr's. head off killing him before attacking the others. Sledzax killed each Cell Jr. one by one till they we're all dead except one who was scared for his life. Sledzax held out his palm and fired a ki wave killing the Jr.

Meanwhile Ragna was fighting Cell as the two threw punches and kicks to the other neither taking to much damage. Ragna decided if he didn't finish this Cell could do something drastic to win. Cell made up a plan in his head.

'If I have to I'll blow myself up again and kill them all. I'll be able to regenerate and return to my master who will be pleased' Cell thought.

Cell surprised uppercutted Ragna and kicked him in the chest. Ragna then was sent flying back when Cell blasted him with a ki wave. Ragna had a rich marks of his body and his cloths were torn again. His tank top was missing the upper left part as his pants had holes in them. He knew Rarity would be a little upset but he'd find a way to make it up.

"Cell if I were you I'd stop now before its to late for you" Ragna said

"As if I'd be scared of you. I'm stronger than I was when I fought that Gohan and I know I'm stronger than you" Cell said

"Then let's see you fight me at this state" Ragna said going super saiyan 2.

Cell's jaw dropped, he didn't expect Ragna to go into that state. Ragna's hair was spiked out wards unlike before. Ragna smirked before disappearing. Cell was caught off guard by a knee being rammed into the back of his neck. Ragna them grabbed Cell's head and threw him towards the ground before flying at him and punching Cell in the stomach. Ragna then backed up and blasted Cell with a green ki wave. Cell luckily blocked the ki wave but not the punch. Cell charged Ragna and the two locked into a barrage of punches.

Sledzax noticed the two were evenly matched, but Ragna was holding back from his full power. Sledzax guessed he was using around 70% while Cell was using 90% so there was a 20% power difference between them. He was wondering why Ragna was taking his time, but guessed he was using this fight to train. Sledzax would do something like that as long as he knew he could win.

Ragna and Cell still locked in throwing punches till Ragna moved out the way and elbowed Cell in the side of the head making him back up. Cell growled and charged Ragna only for him to punch Cell in the face. Cell covered his face in pain before Ragna kicked Cell hard in the stomach sending him back a few feet. Cell saw things were only going to get worse. He decided to go along with his plan. Cell began to puff himself up as he grew larger till he was stopped by Ragna kicking him in the head and blasting half his body away. Cell was worried that his plan didn't work but quickly regenerated his body before charging Ragna again. Ragna just jumped over Cell and kicked him in his back. Cell fell forward a little before turning around and charging Ragna again. Ragna got ready to dodge but Cell vanished and appeared behind Ragna and grabbed his arms and doing a back flip and throwing Ragna at the ground. Ragna turned around and saw Cell charge ki in two of his fingers before throwing the ball of ki at Ragna.

"Uh oh" Ragna said not able to dodge in time.

The ki ball hit Ragna exploding against his chest sending him flying back. Cell then flew at Ragna and kicked him back into the air. Cell flew up after him and the two floated at the same height. Cell and Ragna floated down to the ground before Cell cupped his hands.

"Take your planet with you" he said as he charged a kamehameha

"I'll never let you blow up my home" Ragna said charging ki in one hand

"KAMEHAMEHA" Cell yelled as he fired a Perfect Kamehameha

"OMEGA FLASH" Ragna yelled putting his palm out as he fired a huge green ki wave.

The two ki waves collided creating a beam struggle. Cell was using all the power he had into his Perfect Kamehameha. Ragna was still holding back slightly till he saw he was losing ground. Ragna poured all his power into his ki wave.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" Ragna yelled as his Omega Flash overcame Cell's Perfect Kamehameha.

Cell was caught in the middle of the ki wave as he felt his body disintegrate. Cell was blown off the planet and into space and completely destroyed and unable to regenerate. A large explosion went off after the ki wave went a certain distance beyond the planet.

Ragna sighed and powered down to his normal form. Everyone ran up to him and boasted about how he was so awesome in the fight. Sledzax smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Ragna smirked and gave a thumbs up back.

That Night

Everyone was enjoying themselves at a party Pinkie threw in celebration. Many residents of Ponyville were there since some saw what happened from a safe distance. They thanked Sledzax and Ragna who enjoyed some spotlight time. Rainbow was telling Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle about who she became a super pony. To bad Fluttershy wasn't there, it wasn't the same without the shy friend. They knew she'd get well soon and enjoyed the party. Sledzax walked out on Twilight's balcony and stood there. He sense Luna coming up behind him.

"Hey Luna, I'm enjoying the night time" Sledzax said

"Thank you Sledzax. I want to talk about what happened today when Ragna fought Cell. When those smaller ones attacked us you began to fight them off, but when the one kicked me and was about to kill me you became enraged" Luna said smiling

Sledzax blushed "I was protecting you" Sledzax said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed

Luna smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for saving me. Your my hero" Luna said walking back downstairs.

Sledzax rubbed his cheek softly. He smiled and went back downstairs to enjoy the party. Once he left the balcony a figure landed and scoffed. He was very angered by these two saiyans. They were proving to be as strong as if thought. He still had some tricks up his sleeve. If all else fails he'll just kill them himself. The figure flew off to decide his next move.

Hello readers I hope you enjoyed the fight. I decided Sledzax go through the "MY BULMA" state with Luna. If was kinda similar since Vegeta was also in super saiyan 2. If you caught the attacks Cell used there the ones he uses in Xenoverse but I made up Ragna's Omega Flash. If your wondering why Sledzax didn't turn into a great ape when he saw the moon was because he can only transform when he uses his created moon. Till the next chapter see ya.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Princess

It's been two weeks since the fight with Cell and things have gone back I normal, well in Ponville's case. Sledzax has been training Rainbow in her super pony form which he found multiplied her power like a super saiyans. Sledzax and Rainbow where training at 100 hundred times gravity in the time chamber while Ragna trained by himself. Rainbow has gone far in her training, Sledzax even believes she could ascend further. Sledzax then also keeps thinking back to the party after the defeat of Cell. Luna kissed him on the cheek, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Sledzax didn't break his concentration while fighting Rainbow, he stayed focused on training.

Once done the three walked out of the chamber. Ragna had on a new pair of his gi. Sledzax as well had on a new set of his gi. Rainbow had Rarity make her dark cyan worst bands, but Sledzax told rarity to use magic and make the wrist bands 1/2 a ton to help Rainbow in training. They made their way to Ponyville and walked to Twilights home.

They walked inside to see her reading like normally. She was humming a tune the saiyans didn't know. She heard he three come in and she turned and smiled.

"Hey guys" she said

"Hey Twilight" they all said

"Do you know if Luna's is busy" Sledzax asked

Twilight smiled "Why, you want to see your marefriend" Twilight joked

Ragna snickered while Rainbow nervously chuckled. Rainbow learned she began to form feelings for Sledzax. He reminds her of herself with Pride and protecting his friends. She knew if Luna and him got together she would never know what it felt like to have a coltfriend.

"Twilight she's not my marefriend. Just see if she's busy" Sledzax said blushing

Twilight nodded and wrote a letter and then had Spike come and send it. Spike was also inspired to become stronger and began to work out a little. He grew a little and grew muscle, but I think it was mostly to impress Rarity. Spike then burped a letter which Sledzax read.

"Let him know I'm in the Canterlot Gardens" it read

"I'll see you all later" Sledzax said using instant transmission.

Sledzax POV

I arrived next to Luna used to my instant transmission now. She smiled and gestured for me to follow. We walked through the garden till we reached a small clearing. She turned to me and smiled.

"Train me" she said

"What" I said

"Train me, I saw how strong Rainbow Dash has become and I want to become stronger myself. I'd figure I learn form a experienced teacher" Luna said.

"I would like to learn as well" Celestia said landing next to Luna.

Luna frowned but cleared her throat "Yes I'd figure I'd learn from a experienced teacher" she said.

"All right I think we should start with meditation to focus on finding your ki" I said sitting in a cross cross position.

Luna and Celestia did the same and closed their eyes becoming relaxed. I told them to clear their minds and wait till they feel an energy inside them. They did and a couple minutes later I could feel their ki and they did as well.

"Now stand back up while concentrating on that ki" I said as we stood back up. "Now try to release that ki".

They focused on their ki and flared their auras. They looked at themselves and were awed at their auras. Celestia had a yellow aura but not super saiyan while Luna had a dark blue one.

"Now to start on fighting. I sense that your both equal in strength so I would recommend you two fight each other, but no magic only hooves" I said.

The two sisters nodded and began to fight each other. As they fought I trained by himself since Ragna wasn't there to spar with me. I sat down and meditated to focus on my ki. Before I knew it the fighting stopped and I opened my eyes to see Luna sitting down in front of him.

"Ah your awake now" Luna said.

"Wait I fell asleep" I asked

"Yep for a whole two hours" Luna said

"Huh, I guess I didn't realize it" I laughed

Luna playfully rolled her eyes "Celestia had to take care of some business so I'm free if you want to go do something" Luna said

"Um...sure I think Ragna can handle Ponyville while I'm gone" I joked.

We left the clearing and went into the busy streets of Canterlot. Again the high classes ponies looked at me with disgust. If only they knew I and Ragna saved all theirs lives twice. Though I did notice some looking at me and Luna and smiling and whispering in delight. I kept walking with Luna till we reached my favorite pizza place in Canterlot. Well the only one I've been to at least. It was kinda hard for the restaurants back in Ponyville to fill both me and Ragna up which includes meat which they only served to us. We walked in and sat at the back like last time. The waitress smiled to us and brought us a glass of water and already said the orders were on the way. We said told her thank you and Luna began to talk to me.

"Sledzax I've been wondering something for a while now" Luna begin

"Yeah" I asked

"Do you think you'll ever marry or even have a relationship" Luna asked

"Well I never really thought much about it but when I get back to my home world I'll have to see. Speaking of which did you and Celestia ever find a spell to send me back" I asked Luna

"I knew you'd ask sometime soon. I'm sorry but no we didn't" Luna said

"Then I guess I can call this home. Now I guess I have to think about forming a relationship one day" I said happily

"You're not sad that you can't go home" Luna asked

"Well yes I'll never get to see my friends ever again but I have new friends here and I also promised to protect them" I said smiling

Luna smiled back and was about to say something when our food was brought to us. Like last time there was a cart of pizza for me to eat while Luna had her three veggie slices. I began to devour my food while Luna just slowly ate hers.

Once I finished my food I noticed Luna still had two slices left. I asked her if she was going to eat them and she said no and gave them to me. I ate the pizza and wiped my mouth off with a napkin. I still noticed Luna had something on her mind maybe it was what she was going to say earlier.

"You look like you have to tell me something" I asked Luna

"Huh, oh yes. I was going to ask you if you'd like to become coltfriend and marefriend" she asked with a huge blush.

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend" I asked and she nodded "Luna, I'd love to" I said

"Really" Luna smiled

"Sure I think you're a great mare" I said

Luna smiled widely and reached over the table to hug me. We then noticed everyone looking at us and smiling. We blushed and she let me out of the hug. We payed for he food and left before anyone could say anything lovey dovey to us. The owner and waitress smiled.

"When are you going to get a coltfriend honey" The owner asked

"Dad" she said embarrassed.

Me and Luna made our way back to the castle when I felt a weird energy from Ponyville. I then sensed Ragna landing behind us.

"Sledzax we have a problem" Ragna said

"What's wrong" I asked

"Something has gone wrong in Ponyville and I'm not sure what's happening" Ragna said

"Alright let's go. I'll see you later Luna" I said as me and Ragna took off.

"He's so cool" Luna said

Me and Ragna reached Ponyville and was he right. The clouds were all in patterns and different types of weather was going on. My jaw dropped when I saw Rarity walking around with Rainbow's cutie mark. Rarity was trying to fix the weather only just to make it worse and ponies yell at her to fix it. I looked over to a fountain and saw Fluttershy trying to cheer up a filly and I saw she had Pinkie's cutie mark. The filly began to cry and ran off as Fluttershy sighed in sadness. Whatever was going on could end up being worse than it should be.

"Sledzax, Ragna" we turned to see Twilight and Spike run up to us. "Thank goodness your here I did this spell last night and somehow it's changed all my friends cutie marks. Everything is going wrong and I'm not sure how to fix it" Twilight said

"Twilight I know your smart. There must be something you can do. You said they had different cutie marks right" I asked

"Yes that's right" Twilight said

"Then are they not themselves. Is there a way to remind them of their talents" Ragna said

Twilight smiled "Your right they need to be reminded of who they are. Come on Spike let's go. You two see if you can help stop some of this chaos" Twilight said as she and Spike ran off.

"Let's clear these skies for starters" I said

I learned one day flying with Rainbow that I could destroy clouds like she could. Me and Ragna flew through all the clouds in seconds clearing the skies and letting the sun shine brightly. The ponies sighed or cheered for us as we flew off to find animals running freely seeing as Fluttershy couldn't stop them. We grabbed every animal and flew them to their homes outside Fluttershy's cottage. Ragna went to help collect apples off the trees at Sweet Apple Acres while I went to try and cheer some ponies up. I sat next to a small filly who seemed upset and picked her up making her yelp in surprise. I then began to tickle her making her laugh before she liked me in the side and made me laugh to. The filly thanked me and I flew off to find Ragna. I found him setting down one of dozens of barrels of apples. We then flew off to find Twilight and see if she made any progress. We landed outside her home and walked in to see the six of them standing around. Suddenly Rainbow's, Pinkie's, Rarity's, Fluttershy's, and Applejack's elements of harmony blasted at Twilight surrounding her in a ball of light before she vanished. They began to freak out and turned to see us surprised as well.

"Sledzax can't you see if you can sense her ki" Rainbow asked

I focused for a few moments before I felt nothing "No she is t anywhere on the planet" I said

The five ponies and dragon began to freak out before I felt a strange energy. I felt Twilight's energy but it was different now. I lead everyone outside just in time to see her appear in a ball of light. Once the light died down Twilight opened her wings.

"Wait wings" I said

"You look like a princess" Rarity says admiring her wings.

"That's because she is one" Celestia said landing on the ground in font of them.

"Huh" we all said

"What do you mean I'm a princess. I don't know if I can handle a responsibility like that" Twilight said worried

"Do not worry Twilight I'll help you with the princess part. The part you need to focus on is spreading friendship wherever you are" Celestia said

"I think she'll do a fine job" I said reassuringly

"Us to" The other five ponies, Spike, and Ragna said

"Thanks guys" Twilight said smiling

"This is so cool I can teach you how to fly" Rainbow said

"One step at a time Rainbow" Twilight said

"Sorry I'm just so excited to have a new flying buddy"'Rainbow said ecstatic

"Hey what us" I said

"Don't worry you'll always be my teacher in fighting Sledzax" Rainbow said

"Well everypony I'll see you soon. Now I have to go set up the crowing ceremony for you Twilight" Celestia said

"Alright" Twilight said

Celestia spread her wings and took off into the sky. Pinkie decided to throw yet another party for Twilight becoming a princess. This time it was only us and not all of Ponyville partying through the night. Me and Ragna ate all the food but it was expected of us so Pinkie brought extras for the rest of them. After the party lasted for a couple hours everyone went to their homes. Me and Twilight waved goodbye while Spike was asleep upstairs. I said goodnight to Twilight and went off to bed. I laid in bed and began to think about something. Earlier today when I cheered up the filly it made me wonder. If when the time comes and Luna wants to will we have a child. I thought about till I felt sleep take over and everything black out.

1 Month Later

It had been a month since Twilight's transformation into a princess and today was the crowing ceremony. Me and Ragna stood off to the side of the crowd to watch over every pony. Spike and the other five mares stood to the right of Celestia. To Celestia's left was Luna and Cadence who all had dresses on. Me, Ragna, and Spike all had matching black and white suits on.

On cue ponies yeah to blow trumpets as the two double doors opened to reveal Twilight with a dress on. Twilight walked down the isles while ponies sang "behold Princess Twilight Sparkle" till she reached in front of Celestia.

"Today we have gathered here to crown Equestria's newest princess Twilight Sparkle" Celestia said aloud who sat in the large room with us. "The crown please" Celestia said to noble who brought her a pillow with a purple and gold crown on it. Celestia picked up the crown with her magic and set it stop Twilights head. "From here on out you are now Princess Twilight Sparkle" Celestia said

Everyone in the room clapped or stomped their hooves in joy. Twilight then walked outside onto a balcony where everyone in Canterlot was at cheering with joy. Ponies were watching via magic and were cheering for their new princess. Celestia urged Twilight to say something and so Twilight did.

"I wasn't able to be who I am today if it wasn't for five very special ISO ponies, my friends" Twilight said turning to her friends and embracing them in a group hug.

I smiled at the sight as I walked next up to Luna. Twilight waved t the crowd before heading back inside where she saw her family. Shining had a tear running down his face as he stood next to a smiling Cadence.

"Are you crying" Twilight asked

"No it's just liquid pride" Shining said wiping the tear away.

Twilight giggled and the ceremony was ended letting ponies leave the room and see Twilight leave for Ponyville. She got into a carriage with her friends and Spike and they were drove back to Ponyville. I stayed behind with Luna and told Ragna I'd meet with him later. Ragna nodded and took off after the others.

"I think it's great Twilight's a princess. It suits her in my personality, she'll make a great leader one day" I said to Luna as we walked through the castle.

"I agree with you Sledzax she is fit to be a princess" Luna said

"Luna can I ask a serious question" I said stopping our walk

"Of course" Luna said

"I know we've only been dating for a month but I've got to know something. Do you think one day you'd want a child" I asked

"Oh, well to tell you the truth I've been wanting to ask you the same thing. My answer though is yes I would want a child when the time comes" Luna said

"Phew, I was a little nervous there" I said sighing in relief

"Don't worry you can ask me anything" Luna said

"The same with me" I said as we continued our walk.

We made our way to Luna's room where she went in and changed out of her dress as I stood outside the door. Once she was done we made our way out to the small clearing where we would train. Normally Celestia would join but she wasn't the one to train for fighting. I looked to my wrist where I had a watch on that Bulma gave me in a capsule. I clicked the button on the side and my suit went inside the watch leaving only my gi on which was under the suit. Luna powered up to her full power which was far greater than Rainbow's which made sense. Me and Luna began to train in the clearing as I taught her some ki attacks like the kamehameha, big bang attack, and distructo disc for starters. It took Luna a few tries before getting each one right and being able to do it without trouble. I also figured if Rainbow could turn into super pony so could Luna. I knew going to super saiyan took angry emotions like when Krillin was killed by Frieza and Goku turned into super saiyan. Or when Gohan's friend 16 was killed by Cell sending him into a rage turning super saiyan 2.

"I think we should try different today" I said stopping us form training

"What is it" Luna asked

"You know how Rainbow was able to go through a transformation making her stronger. I think you can also go through this transformation, but it will take time" I said

"If you think I can do it then let's do it" Luna said

"Alright" I said as we began

I told Luna to focus on her ki and get angry. She did so but I couldn't feel her power rise, so I told her to think about someone close to her being hurt or killed. She nodded and tried again but still her power wasn't rising. I knew this would take some time for her to perfect and I then started to think about Luna and Rainbow helping stop villains or even being able to fuse together one day. I knew if they were going to fuse they'd need to train for it and have equal power levels.

"Remember you need to have anger to transform like super saiyan" I said as Luna kept trying.

Luna stopped and breathed heavily as she felt drained. I told her we can stop and try again another day. She nodded in agreement and we made our way back inside the castle where a guard came running up to us. Before he could reach us though the ground exploded from a ki blast sending the three of us flying back. I looked up to see a blue alien with a sword on his side.

"Hey who do you think you are trying to harm innocents" I yelled to him

He smirked and drew his sword. He charged me with his sword raised to cut me. I jumped back to dodge the sword before I kicked the alien in his head making him stumble back. He shook his head and sheathed his sword. The alien smirked as his aura flared and his body began to change form. His muscles grew larger and his skin changed from blue to green. His power had defiantly rose but not enough for me to worry about. He charged me but I turned super saiyan and punched him through the stomach making blood fly out. I removed my fist and the alien fell to the ground dead before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Great just when we defeated Cell" I said

I ran over to Luna and helped her up. She brushed some dust off her body before asking what happened.

"If I'm correct this was one of the aliens from a group of massacrers. The leader was named Bojack and it took my friend Gohan going into super saiyan 2 to beat them" I said helping the guard up.

Just then an explosion went off elsewhere in the city. I flared my aura and flew to the explosion ready to fight Bojack and his crew.

Hello readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a movie since Bojack and his crew were from the movie Bojack Unbound. Also I have a new story called Dragon Ball AF: Equestrian Saga for those who want some more Dragon Ball and MLP action. Till the next chapter everyone, see ya.


	15. Chapter 15

MOVIE 2: BOJACK UNBOUND

I flew to the center of Canterlot where I saw two other aliens known as Bido and Bugin blasting buildings. I quickly charged them and punched them both making them fly back a few feet. They looked to me and began to fire ki blasts. I smacked them out of the way of Canterlot letting them explode in the air. Once I had the chance I fired two ki waves at them sending them both across Canterlot where I flew up to them and punching them in the gut. They coughed up blood before I kicked Bido and then elbowing Bujin in the nose. They recovered and charged at me only I dodged them but they spun around and began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks. I blocked their attacks only for a ki blast to hit me in the back sending me down in the air. I turned around and saw another alien known as Zangya. I gritted my teeth as I flared my aura and charged all three of them. They flew at me and we all locked in a barrage of punches and kicks. I was able to block all their attacks but if more showed up I'd have some trouble.

"That's it" I said using my ki to push them away. "I can't you three live any longer" I said going to full power super saiyan.

"Hmph. You two take care of him I have to meet back up with master Bojack" the Zangya said flying away.

Before I could stop her Bujin and Bido stopped me "You're going to have to fight is first" Bido said

"And it won't be easy" Bujin said

"Alright" I said charging them.

Ponyville

An explosion went off sending Rainbow back. Rainbow was in her super pony form and was fighting Bojack himself. Bojack was barely trying while Rainbow was at her full power, but wasn't down yet.

"RAINBOW SHINE ATTACK" Rainbow yelled firing a rainbow ki wave at Bojack.

Bojack didn't move as the ki wave engulfed him. Once the ki wave died down Rainbow saw Bojack still standing there unharmed. Bojack grins and flys at Rainbow and kicks her across the ground making her crash through a house. Just then a couple magic beans hit Bojack in the back making him turn to see Twilight charging her horn again. Bojack didn't have to do anything as Zangya kicked Twilight into a wall. She bowed to Bojack who nodded letting her know she can rise.

"Go ahead and destroy the rest of this place. I want to turn this planet into a lifeless rock" Bojack said as Zangya flew off.

Before she could get far she was kicked into a building destroying it. Bojack turned to see Ranga land on the ground in front of him. Ragna was in super saiyan and he had his arms crossed as he glared at Bojack. Ragna then fired a ki blast at Zangya killing while she was still in the house.

"Why don't you pick on a species your on size" Ragna said flaring his aura.

"If you won't to die then I'll be glad to kill you" Bojack said

Ragna flew at Bojack with a fist reeled back. Bojack just stood where he was till Ragna was close enough and threw his punch. Bojack grabbed Ragna's fist and punched him in the stomach making him club up blood before being thrown into a building. Bojack fired a ki wave at Ragna destroying the house and anything near it. Bojack smirked as he watched Ragna step out of the destroyed house with his aura flared ready to fight again. Bojack was starting to enjoy slowly killing Ragna before destroying the planet and fulfilling his masters wish. Ragna glared at Bojack as his hair spiked up and his power level sky rocketed as he finished his super saiyan 2 transformation. Bojack glared at Ragana remembering when Gohan killed in that form.

"RARGHHHH" Bojack yelled as his shirt ripped apart as his skin color turned green and his hair red.

Ragana felt Bojack's power was almost equal to his but decided it was best to wait for Sledzax to arrive before trying to kill Bojack. Bojack flew at Ragna catching him by surprise and kicked him into the air. Bojack teleported above Ragna and slammed his fists on Ragna's back sending into the ground breaking it. Bojack fired ki blasts at Ragna which jumped out of the way before the ki blasts blew up where he just was. Ragna fired a ki wave which Bojack dodged and flew at him.

"Damn" Ragna said flaring his aura.

Bojack threw a punch at Ragna who blocked it but wasn't able to block Bojack's other fist which collided with his face. Bojack then kicked Ragna in the side of his head sending him across Ponyville. Ragna stopped himself just in time to see Bojack fly at him and punch him in the chest and blasted him with a ki wave.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Bojack howled in laughter.

Ragna flew across the sky before falling to the ground reverting to his normal state.

"Where are you Sledzax" Ragna said before losing consciousness.

In Canterlot

Sledzax threw Bido across the sky before flying up to him and elbowing him in his head. Bujin flew behind Sledzax to grab him but Sledzax sensed him coming and spun around kicking him in his face sending him flying away. Bujin recovered and used his psycho thread and wrapped Sledzax in it. Sledzax shouted as his aura flared breaking the threads freeing him. Bujin didn't have enough time to react before Sledzax teleported to him and chopped his head off with his hand. Bido saw what happened to his comrade and charged ki in his palm. Sledzax sensed what Bido was doing and turned around putting his palm out. Bido fired his ki wave at Sledzax while Sledzax fired his Big Bang Attack. Sledzax's attack was powerful enough to go straight through Bido's ki wave and kill him. Sledzax put two fingers on his forehead looking for Ragna's ki. Once he sensed it he used instant transmission and appeared beside an unconscious Ragna.

"I'll make Bojack pay for this" Sledzax growled.

Sledzax flared his aura and flew to Ponyville where he could sense Bojack was at, but he felt Rainbow's ki as well and sensed she was in danger. Sledzax arrived over Ponyville to see Rainbow leaned against a house while Bojack charged a large ball of ki and fired it at Rainbow to kill her and destroy the village.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" I yelled deflecting Bojack's attack away from Ponyville where it blew up safety in the air.

"Ah, it's you Sledzax. My master will be pleased when I've brought him your head" Bojack said cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see about that, but I'm pretty sure I can easily kill you" Sledzax said crossing his arms.

"Let's find out then shall we" Bojack said.

Skedzax flew at Bojack as he readied himself to fight. Sledzax threw a barrage of punches at Bojack who blocked them before punching Sledzax in the chest. Sledzax then kicked Bojack in the gut before punching him in his face and kneeing him in his face. Bojack grabbed Sledzax by the hair and head butted him before throwing him away and blasting a ki wave. Sledzax dodged the ki wave and charged Bojack and uppercutted him. Bojack elbowed Sledzax in the nose and punched him across the sky. Sledzax quickly recovered and fired his DIE DIE Missile Barrage. Bojack flew up dodging the ki blasts before falling aura and flying at Sledzax. Sledzax decided it was time to end this. When Bojack was close enough I reeled my fist back and punched Bojack hard enough and punched through his stomach making blood splatter out. Bojack covered the hole with his hands while spitting out blood.

"Do you have any last words before you die" Bojack said spitting out blood before charging ki in both his palms.

"Actually one word does come to mind" Sledzax said charging a kamehameha in his palms.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Sledzax yelled as they both fired their ki waves.

The two ki waves collided making an explosion while both fighters flew at each other. Sledzax charged ki in his hand and slammed it against his chest blowing it up and killing him. Sledzax just stood there till the explosion died down and he reverted to his normal state. Sledzax then remembered Ragna and Rainbow and flew them to the hospital where they were taken into the emergency room. Luna and Celestia teleported inside the hospital room.

"What happened" Celestia asked.

"An alien named Bojack and his crew attacked but their taken care of now" Sledzax said.

"Good thing you weren't hurt Sledzax" Luna said.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean I'm glad everypony is okay" Luna chuckled nervously.

"Yes if it wasn't for you or Ragna Equestria would have been destroyed" Celestia said.

"Yeah, but don't worry me and Ragna wouldn't let that happen" Sledzax laughed.

The three laughed before leaving and checking the damage done to Ponyville. Luckily only a few house were destroyed besides a few holes in the ground from the ki attacks fired. Luna and Celestia began to use their magic to fix the damage when Twilight walked up to me rubbing her head.

"I'm guessing you defeated those aliens" Twilight asked.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Both Rainbow and Ragna stood up to them even I was the one who killed most of them, Ragna killed one named Zangya" Sledzax said.

"Well I'm just glad noting was destroyed to badly" Twilight said.

"Yep, but let's hope the planet or Equestria Isn't destroyed one day" Sledzax said.

Twilight nodded and they both pitched in to help fix some of the damage.

Hello readers I hope you enjoyed the movie. If you guys are wondering why Ragna was beaten was because all the villains have a power boost or else they could've beaten Bojack in just super saiyan. Anyways I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Equestria Girls Part 1

Me and Rainbow were inside the time chamber training at 150 times gravity in our super forms. It had been a whole week since the Bojack incident and Rainbow wanted to become stronger so she could stand up to any bad guys that arrived. Of course it would take some time before she was able to fight someone like Bojack or Cell but that made me glad she was so determined. I've also seen some hidden potential inside of her she has yet to unlock, she could become strong to easily defeat Frieza.

"Remember Rainbow don't think to hard on your attacks or else it'll slow you down and give your opponent the advantage" I said dodging some of her punches.

Rainbow teleported behind me and kicked me across the chamber. I did a front flip and landed on my feet before spinning around and firing a ki wave at Rainbow. Rainbow flapped her wings and floated above the ki wave and flying at me with a hoof ready to strike. I blocked her lunch before kicking her in her side and then elbowing her in the chest. Rainbow put a hold to her chest before flaring her aura and charging at me throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. I dodged her attacks before jumping over her and kicked her in the back. Rainbow fell to the ground before getting back up.

"Sledzax I won't you to help me train to an even stronger form" Rainbow said.

"So you won't to become a super pony 2. Then let's begin by resting before putting to much strain on yourself" I said turning the gravity to zero.

I opened a secret compartment and pulled out a basket full of food incase I ever got hungry. I waked over to Rainbow and sat in front of her and gave her a veggie sub. Rainbow thanked me and dung in enjoying the delicious sub. I pulled out a plate full of fried fish making my mouth water. I began to devour fish after fish eating them all in just a minute. Rainbow was still a little shocked I could eat so fast but continued to eat her sub. After eating and resting I began to train to reach super pony 2.

"First go into super pony at your full power" I said.

Rainbow nodded and did so keeping her aura flaring.

"Next part may take time but let's begin. First you need to focus on your anger and then let it go from their" I said.

"Alright" Rainbow said.

Rainbow closed her eyes and tried to find her inner anger but couldn't release it. She clenched her teeth and eyes closed and tried to force her anger out only for nothing to happen.

"Rainbow you can't just force it out it has to come from inside. Imagine your friends being hurt and your not strong enough to help them unless you get angry" I said.

Rainbow began to imagine her friends being beaten and hurt by the villains she's had to face against. She could feel something inside of her but it wouldn't come out. She kept trying to imagine her friends being hurt only to get the same result of nothing happening. Rainbow loner her eyes and sighed.

"I can't do it. I do feel something inside but I can't get it to come out" Rainbow said.

"Like I said it may take time but I believe without a doubt you can do it. I think we e trained enough for today. What do you say we go see what the others are up to" I said.

"Sure" Rainbow said powering down.

We left the time chamber and I put it back into its capsule form and slipped it into my belt. Me and Rainbow took off into the air above Ponyville and looked around to find our friends. I looked down and saw a chariot in front of Twilight's house. Me and Rainbow landed outside and walked inside to see everyone else including Celestia and Luna. They all looked to us and Celestia said she had something to say.

"Now that everypony is here I can let you know why we've come. Twilight we need you to come to the Crystal Empire for we have princess duties that need to be taken care of. I would also like you to invite all your friends seeing you need the vacation" Celestia said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Twilight let's do it" Rarity said excited.

"Yeah it's better than fighting villains" Ragna said.

"Then it's settled, I'll have train tickets ready for you at the station. Luna will meet you all there" Celestia said exiting the house and flying away on her chariot.

"Well everypony I shall wait till you're ready" Luna said sitting on a couch.

Everyone nodded and left to go pack their suitcases. Since me and Ragna didn't really have anything to pack we sat down and waited with Luna till the others got back. Ragna broke the ice by asking Luna and me a question.

"So when are you two getting married" Ragna asked.

"Well I'm not sure if it's the right time just yet. Maybe after a month or two we'll decide" Luna said.

"Same here, I don't want to rush things" I said.

"Well I'm pretty sure you two can't wait for that" Ragna said.

In all honesty I was nervous about getting married. Sure Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were all married but I've never even dated a girl till now. Goten dated a few girls when I was around but never thought about marriage himself. Though he would be happy married to Luna.

After everyone packed their suitcases we all made our way to the train station. The train there was headed to the Crystal Empire and was waiting for us. Luna gave the conductor the tickets and we all boarded and went to a car just for us. It was a train car meant for royals and was very fancy, we even had our own servant. Of course me and Ragna asked for everything on the menu surprising the servant but did so brining a large cart with two of everything they had on the train. Me and Ragna began to chow down devouring everything on the cart. The seven ponies only shook their heads while the servant'a jaw hit the ground. He couldn't believe anyone could eat like we could and made him wonder if every saiyan like us could eat like us.

We rode in the train for about an hour before reaching the Crystal Empire. Ragna thought the kingdom looked amazing seeing as everything was made of crystals. We got off the train and the ponies grabbed their luggage. I then realized someone wax missing from our group.

"Um...guys, where's Spike" I asked.

Everyone froze, we'd had forgotten about Spike. I sighed and told them I'd get him and bring him here. I used instant transmission and went back to Ponyville where Spike was carrying some groceries. I walked up next to Spike getting his attention.

"Hey Sledzax" Spike said.

"Hey Spike, um, I'm not sure if you knew this but we got to go to the Crystal Empire so Twilight can do some princess duties" I told him.

"Cool, when do we leave" Spike asked.

"Well..." I began.

"You forgot about me didn't you" Spike said unamused.

"Hehe, maybe. Anyways I'm here to take you to the Crystal Empire. Grab on to my pants" I said.

Spike nodded and dropped the groceries seeing as they weren't needed before grabbing on to my pants leg. I used instant transmission again and we appeared in form of everyone at the Crystal Empire. Everyone chuckles nervously while spike crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"We're so sorry Spikey-Wikey" Rarity said nuzzling him.

Spike went from mad to love struck as hearts replaced his eyes. Everyone giggled except for Spike who was completely out of it. I waved a hand in front of his face making him snap out of it. He shook his head blushing before jumping onto Twilight's back and we made our way to the castle. The crystal ponies recognized me and cheered my name and whistled. Ragna asked why they were cheering for me and I told him about when Frieza came and tried to kill me and blow the planet up starting with the Crystal Empire. Ragna figured this guy was weaker than Cell since I fought him at super saiyan. We made it to the castle and walked up a flight of stairs before entering a three way hallway. Luna lead us through the hallway ahead of us before we reached another set of stairs. We walked up the stairs and entered a throne room where Celestia, Shining, and Cadence. Twilight and Cadence ran up to each other and did their normal greeting by dining a small tune and dancing to it. Me nor Ragna had never actually seen them do it before so we just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders before Shining walked up to us.

"Hey Sledzax, Ragna" Shining said.

"Hey Shining" me and Ragna said.

"So I heard you fought off that guy named Cell and a group of aliens" Shining said.

"Yeah you heard right" Ragna said.

"To tell the truth, when you two arrived I wasn't so sure about you. Then you defeated all these bad guys and I learned not to judge a book by its cover" Shining said.

"I've learned that as well. When I first met Ragns I thought he would be like his father, but he the complete opposite" I said patting Ragna on the back.

"Yeah my father is a cold blooded killer. I'm not even sure where he is as of this day" Ragna said.

"Well let's hope he never ends up here" I said.

After we did our greetings we were all showed to our rooms. Mine and Ragna's room sat to the sides of Twilight's incase something happened. We all turned in for the night as Luna and Celestia lowered the sun and raised the moon before switching their duties. I didn't sleep but just laid in bed not really to tired even after training most of the day. I got up from my bed and stood in the center of my room where I had the most space. I flared my aura just enough so I wouldn't do any damage and began to throw punches and kicks to the air to help pass some time.

3rd POV

While Sledzax trained he didn't sense a pony hidden under a cloak sneak into Twilight's room. The pony saw Twilight's crown and smirked under her hood. She snuck up to the nightstand the crown resided in and swapped it for a fake. As she began to leave she tripped over a lamp cord making the lamp fall over and shatter. Twilight and Spike shot awake to see the long run out the room.

"That pony stole my crown" Twilight yelled giving chase.

Sledzax heard what Twilight said and ran out the room and saw the pony running down the hall with Twilight right behind her. Sledzax flared his aura and flew ahead of the pony making her teleport quickly. She was confused on who the being was but didn't have time to stop. While she teleported her cloak came off smacking into sledzax'a face blinding him. Twilight still have chase till she found the their enter a room. She walked in to see a orange unicorm mare with red and orange hair that looked as if would resemble fire, her blue eyes, and her cutie mark being a ting yang version of the sun. She jumped through the portal getting away.

Everyone was gathered in the room where Celestia explained what had happened. The mare was Sunset Shinmer, the previous student of Celestia, but Sunset wasn't cut out to be a princess and ran away. She had come back to take revenge on Celestia and take control of Equestria. Of course with Sledzax and Ragna around that wouldn't happen. Celestia told Twilight that she needed to go and retrieve her crown. She also assigned Sledzax and Spike to join her. Sledzax agreed and gave Ragna his time chamber capsule so and Rainbow could train to help pass the time and get stronger. Ragna told him good luck and the three walked through the mirror which was a portal between the two worlds.

Sledzax POV

Once we walked through we were sent through a tunnel filled with colors of the rainbow till there was a bright flash and we were in for the of a statue. I stood up and looked around and saw we were in front of a high school. I liked to Twilight and Spike only to see something that shocked him. Twilight was a human and Spikenwas a dog, but they still had their same feature only humanized and no wings or horns. Spike shook his head and looked to Twilight himself and spike up.

"Um, Twilight" he asked.

"Huh, Spike" she began.

Twilight looked at her new hands and looked at herself in the reflection of the statue before screaming at the top of her lungs. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be.

Well readers looks as if we get to see Sledzax help Twilight in this journey of her's. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review, favorite, and follow. See you in the next chapter everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Equestria Girls Part 2

I out my hand over Twilight's mouth quieting her. I removed my hand and helped her stand up only for her to fall back down.

"I guess I should teach you to walk first" I said

"Yeah that may help" Twilight smiled

I helped Twilight to her feet and began to teach her how to walk on legs rather than hooves. I was lucky she was a fast leaner because I just a couple minutes she was walking normally. I congratulated her and we walked in side the school. I read the front of the building that the school was called Canterlot High. It was obviously another version of Canterlot only a high school. We walked and saw nobody around so that was lucky. I told Twilight we should find the principles office and ask for some help. Just then a bell rang and all the doors opened and students flooded the halls. It was weird because they all resembled a pony back in Equestria like Snail and Skips, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and several others. As we walked by everyone looked at me strangely, but I'm sure they thought I was just new here. As we walked I could hear an oddly familiar voice.

"Oh...um I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer" it was Fluttershy.

We turned the corner and saw a nervous Fluttershy and an angry Sunset Shimmer.

"Maybe if you watched where you were walking you wouldn't of bumped into me" Sunset said.

"HEY" I shouted

Everyone in the hallway turned and faced me. Sunset liked surprise to see me and Twilight but it quickly changed to a smile.

"And what do you want" Sunset asked

"Leave her alone or you'll have to deal with me" I said

"HAHAHAHA, and who do think you are" Sunset laughed

"I'm someone who doesn't appreciate a bully" I said

"What are you going to do. There's nothing you can use to stop me" Sunset hinted saying we couldn't use magic.

"Want to bet on that" I said.

"I would love to" Sunset said.

Inhale out my palm and charged ki in it scaring Sunset and the other students around. Sunset crossed her arms and began to walk away. I stopped the ki in my hand and watched as Sunset turn her head back and glare at me. Me and Twilght walked over to Fluttershy and made sure she was okay.

"Thank you so much mister..." Fluttershy began.

"Just call me Sledzax" I said

"Thank you Sledzax, but how'd you do that ball of light" Fluttershy asked

"It's not really important right now" I said

"Why is Sunset such a bully" Twilight asked Fluttershy

"Oh that's just how she always is. As long as you stay out of her way" Fluttershy said.

Twilight then looked at a poster and saw her crown on it. She read the poster and gasped. Her crown was to be given to the prom queen. Twilight knew she had to win so she can get her crown back and return home. Fluttershy said that Sunset has one every year and that it would be very difficult.

"Well we can try at least. We just need to sign you up and get people to vote for you" I said

"Your right Sledzax lets do it" Twilight said.

Fluttershy lead us to the principle's office who was Celestia herself. It was weird since she was a princess back in Equestria. She gave me and Twilight our schedules and let us to go to class. I was upset that I had to go to class instead of training, but I did get into gym and weight lifting class. I told Twilight to find her friends and I would see her at lunch. She nodded and we went our separate ways and I walked into my weight lifting class. I saw a whole bunch of other guys lifting weights or stretching. A teacher walked up to me and he resembled Shining Armor.

"You must be the newbie. Seeing as you're new I'll let you start easy. Just make sure you don't hurt yourself, by the way my name is Shining Armor but you can call me Mr. Armor" Shining said.

"Okay Mr. Armor" I said.

I walked to the nearest open benching station and looked around for something heavy. I looked around and heard some of the guys laughing. I turned to see them walking up to me.

"Looking for something light newbie" one said.

"No, but what's the heaviest thing you've got" I asked.

They laughed again "You may look strong but you couldn't lift the heaviest thing in this room" another said.

"Just give me the heaviest thing" I said getting agitated.

They nodded and grabbed two weight that weighed 200 pounds each. They set them up on the bar and guest heed me to get in position. I laid under the bar lining myself up before wrapping my hands around the bar. The three put their hands on the bar ready to help me lift it up.

"Thanks but I don't need your help" I said.

They shrugged their shoulders and gathered everybody around to watch me. As lifted up the bar and began to bench with little effort. Everyone's jaws dropped at my strength. It was more than easily to lift seeing as I've lifted a 100 tons before, but I was in super saiyan 3 so that factor was played in. I put the weight back and sat up and looked over to everyone.

"Do you have more I can add onto this" I asked. Everyone just obliged and got more weights to out on.

After weight class was over and Mr. Armor gave me an A+ for the entire year I went onto my next class, gym. I walked inside the gym and saw a whole buck of other people hanging around on the bleachers. I recognized some of them from weight class and they were talking to other people and were telling them about me. The gym teacher walked in and it being kinda funny was Mr. Armor again. He told everyone to go change in the locker room. I stayed seated since my gi was used for training. Once everyone was down we headed outside onto the track. I looked around and sure enough I wasn't surprised when I saw Rainbow running around with her gym class full of girls. I overheard some of the guys saying she was the fastest in the entire school which made sense since she was the fastest flyer in Equestria. Well third besides me and Ragna but I'm pretty sure I could out run her as well. Mr. Armor blew his whistle and everyone began running around the track. I decided to run at a normal speed which of course as still faster than everyone else surprising them. I just wished I could at least have some weighted clothing so I would be training this way. I then remembered I had an extra capsule in my belt and pulled it out. I asked Mr. Armor if I could go use the restroom and he nodded yes. I went inside the restroom and clicked the button on the capsule and out popped a pair of weighted boots and wristbands along with a weighted belt. I switched them and stored my none weighted cloths back inside the capsule for later.

I went back to the track and began to run again feeling the weighted cloths holding me back. Each clothing weighed 2 tons each, so I powered up my base form making it easier to run again. I noticed Rainbow resting on some bleachers and drinking water before seeing me and raised an eyebrow. She put her water down and stepped down the bleachers and running to catch up with me.

"You're pretty fast you know. I don't think I've seen you here before, the names Rainbow Dash" Rainbow said.

"Yeah I'm new here, the names Sledzax" I said.

"Cool name, but I want to see how fast you really are. If you didn't know I'm the fastest in the whole school so if you somehow managed to beat me I'd be impressed. What'da say Sledzax" Rainbow challenged.

"You're on" I said.

Me and Rainbow walked to a starting line on the track as everyone gathered around to watch us. Rainbow do some stretches while I just got into a running stance. One of the teenagers yelled go and we sprinted away. At first we were even till I picked up speed and began to put some distance between us making her get nervous. If she lost she wouldn't be the fastest anymore even if when I left. Though I knew that it would give her something to train for and be even faster than better. I easily beat Rainbow in the race by 100 feet distance surprising everyone. Rainbow had a frown on her face when she finished the race which kinda made me frown a little to. I saw her walk off as people came up to me and told me how awesome I was. I walked past them and caught up with Rainbow.

"Hey where you going" I said.

"Oh...just to get some water" Rainbow lied.

"Are you upset I beat you" I asked.

"Yeah, I was always the fastest in the school then you come here and easily beat me" Rainbow said.

"If it makes you feel better I'm not really from around here. I'm a saiyan and I'm the strongest where I come from" I said.

"So you're from a different world and you're supper strong. That's so awesome can you teach me how to be that strong" Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't teach you to fight like me. Though I can tell you this, train in your running and you'll get faster. If you use something that weighs heavy and run you'll get used to that speed with a weight, but when you stop using it you'll be much faster" I told her.

"Alright I'll do it. Hey, why don't you join one of the sports teams while you're here. If we had you we could easily win the championship" Rainbow said.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll get back to you on that" I said getting back to the track. Rainbow smiled and walked inside.

Lunchtime

I was so glad it was lunch time because I was starving. I waited in line with three trays waiting to have them filled up. I moved up and saw the lunch lady was a human Granny Smith. I held the three trays out and she gladly filled them. I thanked her and wale the to find Twilight and see how she's been doing. I found her sitting with Fluttershy and sat down next to them.

"Hey Sledzax" they said.

"Hey girls, so Twilight did you have any votes yet" I asked.

"Besides Fluttershy no, but I'll find a way to get votes" Twilight said.

Twilight looked at an apple on her tray and leaned her head down and bit down on it and picking it up with her mouth. I shook my head and gestures to use her hands like I was. I picked up the apple and took a bite out of it. Twilight took the apple and held it in her hand smiling at a confused Fluttershy.

After lunch me and Twilight to our last class of the day. I had math while Twilight had history but the classes were down the same hallway. I walked in and saw an empty seat in the back and sat in it. The teacher walked in and out some may problems on her white board for us to do. Luckily Gohan taught me everything I know so it shouldn't be to difficult. I borrowed some paper and a pencil form the person next to me and quickly got to work. After we all finaihed the teacher took them up and sat back at her desk and began to grade them.

"Psst" the person next to me said.

"Yeah" I asked.

"Aren't you the guy who beat Rainbow Dash in a race by 100 feet and easily lifted over 400 pounds" he asked.

"Yeah, why" I said.

"I also hope your good at math because I know in not the best at it, I'm Flash Sentry" he said.

"I'm Sledzax and don't worry I'm pretty good at math" I said.

The teacher gave us back our papers and began with her lesson which was actually pretty boring. Since I wasn't training what so ever I began to doze off but I kept myself awake. Before long the bell ring and class was dismissed. I met up with Twilight and we headed off to the library. She lead me to the highest floor of the library and I saw nothing but really dusty bookshelves and books. Rainbow had a blanket and a makeshift pillow on a pile of books made into a bed. She laid down and said I'd better sleep to. I told her I would but I was going to train first. I left the school and flew up into the air where no one could see me and I began to do the basic training. It wasn't long before I decided to head back inside and get some sleep. I instant transmission back to where Twilight was and laid on the floor nearby. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Well there's the second part. The third part is the last before they head back to Equestria but not before defeating Sunset Shimmer. I hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Equestria Girls Part 3

The sun shone through the windows and getting in my eyes waking me up. I sat up and stretched before waking Twilight and Spike up. We quickly went downstairs and left the school and went to the football field and sat on the bleachers while we waited for school to start. I trained on the field while Twilight began to think on how she was going to win the election to be crowned queen at the prom and get her crown back. She looked up and saw Sledzax doing punches and kicks at high speeds and could barely see them. An idea then clicked in her head that if all else failed she could have Sledzax take the crown quickly and they can leave. Twilight heard the bell ring for letting know students school was now open. Twilight had Spike jump in her backpack as her and Sledzax entered school. As they walked the halls they noticed the students whispering and giggling at Twilight. Sledzax knew something was up but when he turned to face Twilight she was pulled into a room. When he walked in he saw Rarity putting a blonde wig on Twilight and pulling out cloths and seeing what they would look like on Twilight.

"Um what are you doing" Twilight asked.

"Well I'm changing your look so people don't recognize you" Rarity said.

"What do mean don't recognize me" Twilight asked.

"Haven't you seen the video about you" Rarity said.

"No" Twilight said.

We all went over to Rarity's laptop and she played the video. It had pictures of Twilight at wrong times when she was making an odd face or when she bit down on her apple without using her hands. That one could've been avoided if Sledzax had told her sooner but there was no changing that. Twilight was now worried that if this kept up she'd never be able to get any votes so she could get her crown back. Just then the door opened and in walked the rest of our friends or their human versions. They were all arguing about how one screwed over the other before they came to realize they weren't the ones to do it.

"Wait if ya didn't tell me about tha fake game then...Sunset" Applejack said.

Sledzax POV

Rainbow noticed I was in the room and waved to me. I waved back which also got the attention of the rest of the girls I haven't met yet. Rainbow introduced me to everyone but Twilight and Fluttershy since they've already met me. Applejack was the first to introduce herself shaking my hand. Next was Pinkie who gave me a hug that would break a normal person's back. Then Rarity introduced herself shaking my hand.

"May I say you are a very handsome boy" Rarity said rubbing one of one of arms.

Rainbow quickly came in and saved me "Okay Rarity I'm sure he doesn't like people rubbing up on him like that" Rainbow said moving Rarity.

I thanked Rainbow for saving me and she nodded. Then Twilight told everyone that she needed help winning. Everyone was in making me and Twilight smile. Spike poked his head out of the backpack and saw Rarity making his eyes turn into hearts and he jumped out and went over to Rarity wagging his tail. Rarity gases at him and picked him up and nuzzled him.

"You're the cutest puppy I've ever seen" Rarity said making Spike smile.

We all left for class as the girls and Spike all went the same way as I left the school. I flew high into the air and far away till I found a empty wasteland. I landed on the ground and closed my eyes before I opened them and I went into super saiyan. I then concentrated and made a clone of myself in super saiyan. Me and my clone began to fight throwing a barrage of punches and kicks to each other. Craters formed from the shockwaves we made from our attacks colliding. My clone disappeared and reappeared behind me kicking me into the air as he cupped his hands. I quickly recovered and put two fingers up to my forehead. My clone fired his kamehameha wave and I used instant transmission to get behind him and elbow him in the back of he head. He flew forward before I teleported in front of him and kicked him into the air. Me and my clone then began to fight in the air.

'I wish Ragna came along so if have a good sparring partner' I said mentally as I punched my clone.

As me and my clone fought I didn't notice a certain two kids video taping me on their phones. They snickered to each other before quickly leaving and getting back inside a taxi before it drove off.

3rd POV

"We did it Snips" Snails said sending the video to Sunset.

"Good thing he didn't see us or else it could've ended badly" Snips said.

The taxi dropped them off at the school just in time for lunch to end. They quickly met up with Sunset at their next class.

"This Sledzax could cause a problem with my plans. I want you two to do everything that can prevent him from arriving at the prom" Sunset said to Snips and Snails.

"Yes ma'am" they said saluting.

"Good now let's make a plan on what to do to make sure Twilight doesn't win" Sunset said.

Sledzax POV

I landed on the ground with my clone next to me. Since I was done now my clone dissolved and I flared my aura and flew back to the school. As I flew I felt a high power level not far away, I didn't want to take any chances so I flew in its direction. When I arrived I saw a metal being standing with his arms crossed and looking up to me.

"I figured you'd arrive Sledzax" he said.

"So you're back again Cooler but this time more robotic" I said landing in front of him.

"That doesn't matter now that I'm stronger than before" Cooler said.

"Let's see about that" I said going super saiyan.

Cooler smirked before charging me. I blocked one of his punches but he kicked me in my chest and used his tail to grab one of my arms and fling me across the ground. Dirt flew up as I rolled on the ground before I jumped up and fired a ki wave at Cooler. It blew one of his arms off making me grin but it quickly regenerated making him chills at me.

"Didn't expect that did you Sledzax" Cooler said.

"Not really but that just means I need to hit you harder" I said.

I flared my aura and flew at Cooler reeling a fist back. Cooler reeled one of his fists back and we both punched at each other. Our fists connected making a shockwave. I disappeared planing on getting behind Cooler but he somehow stopped me during my teleportation. Cooler punched me into the ground before kicking me into a rock breaking it into pieces. I stood up and growled at him.

"I see you can keep up with me as of now but can you take on a full powered ki wave" I said.

"Why don't you try Sledzax" Cooler said confident.

I smirked before cupping my hands and charging a kamehameha wave in them. I put extra energy into it making the blue ki ball increase in size. I decided to take the risk of using instant transmission to get behind him and fire him and the ki wave into space so I wouldn't damage anything. I saw Cooler charging a ki wave in his palm giving me my chance. I disappeared and reappeared behind Cooler surprising him before I fired the ki wave at him sending him up into space. He tried to stop the ki wave but wasn't strong enough as he felt his body disintegrate. I felt Cooler's ki vanish making me sigh, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I didn't come along with Twilight. I went back to my base form and flared my aura before taking off into the skies and off towards the school.

That Night

Everyone was going into the school as the prom began. I was with Twilight and all her friends as we walked in. Twilight told me how they got everyone to vote for her and was certain she'd be able to get her crown back. I decided not to tell her about Cooler so she wouldn't have to worry about that. As we all entered the gym I saw people hanging around waiting for Celestia and Luna to come on stage and start the party. Once they did the DJ who was Vinyl stated the music making everyone start to dance. I stood off to the side since I really wasn't a dancer and so I could make sure that Sunset didn't try anything. After about an hour Celestia and Luna came back up to the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Now we shall announce the King and Queen" Celestia said as Luna held a pillow with a king and queen crown.

I saw Twilight's crown and waited for Twilights name to be called. Celestia opened an envelope and pulled out a card before clearing her throat.

"Our king is, Flash Sentry and our queen is, Twilight Sparkle" Celestia said making everyone cheer.

I smiled but that quickly changed when I saw Sunset leave the gym. I didn't have any time before I heard Spike call for help.

"Help Sledzax" Spike yelled as Snips and Snails ran out with him.

I ran after them with the girls behind me. He two teens ran outside where we followed but stopped when we saw Sunset holding a sledge hammer already to smash the statue we came through.

"Give me the crown and I won't destroy your only way home" Sunset said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said.

"I know about you Sledzax and I'm certain you wouldn't want to leave your friends behind" Sunset said with a smirk.

"If you know about me then you know what I'm capable of" I said putting one of my palms forth.

Sunset didn't take any chances and swung at the statute but Twilight shouted making us both stop. She threw the crown to Sunset making her drop the sledge hammer. Sunset laughed as she put the crown on as she smiled evilly at us. I felt her power rising as she was consumed in a beam of energy as she transformed into a demon like creature.

"Now I have enough power to control all of Equestria" Sunset laughed.

I gritted my teeth before flaring my aura and floating up into the air with her.

"I won't let you do that so give up now" I said.

"You're no match for me now" Sunset said.

I grinned before teleporting in front of her and punched her in the gut making her out her arms around her stomach in pain. I lifted my foot above her head and brought my heel down on her head making her slam into the ground cracking it. She stood up and firing a beam of magic at me which I smacked away before charging ki in my palm.

"WAIT" Twilight shouted stopping me.

"We don't have to hurt her we can use the power of friendship" Twilight said.

Before we could continue Sunset began to scream as she couched her head as a vain was showing and a red and black aura flared around her. I saw a black M appear on her head as she stopped screaming and looked up to me with an evil smile. I heard the laughter of someone behind me and turned to see Babidi behind me.

"My master wanted to make it more difficult for you to return home so he sent me to control her to stop you" Babidi said.

"Nice try but I know I'm still stronger than her" I said crossing my arms.

"Hm, kill him my minion" Babidi said to Sunset.

Sunset flared her aura and spread her wings and flew up to me and punched me in my cheek making me fly back several feet. I looked to see her charging at me but I jumped over her and kicked her in her back. Sunset turned around and blasted me with a red ki wave. I was sent higher into the air before I recovered and powered up more and charging at Sunset. She smiled before teleporting behind me and blasting me into the school.

"Good work my minion" Babidi said.

"Of course my master" Sunset said.

She didn't have time to turn around before I flew at her and kicked her in the cheek sending her flying far away. I teleported behind her and kicked her higher into the air before I charged ki in my palm and teleported in front of Susnet and blasting her into the ground making a crater and dust fly up. When the smoke cleared Sunset was in her normal form and the M was gone. She had tears in her eyes as she picked up Twilight's crown and got out the crater giving it to her.

"I'm so sorry Twilight. I hope you can forgive me and we can become friends" Sunset said.

"I think that's a great idea" Twilight said making Sunset smile.

I turned to Babidi and saw him shaking in anger before he noticed me looking at him. He tried to get away but I teleported in front of him. He floated back some but I punched his head off killing him and turned his body to smoke. After that everyone went back to the party enjoying the night. After the party ended me, Twilight, and Spike all went to the portal where we parted with our friends. The six girls told us goodbye and we went through the portal returning home. Once we made it to the other side we saw everyone waiting for us. They all smiled and brought us into a group hug. I hugged Luna and told her I missed her and she the same. Ragna fist bumped me and asked if I wanted to train spar since its been boring for him.

"Of course I'd love to spar but I'm kinda tired maybe tomorrow" I said laughing.

Me and Ryan laughed as we all went to our rooms. I just hoped that no more villains would be around for a while.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy but I'm going to try to upload chapters like I normally do but I can't make any promises. Also I know I skipped a lot of parts in the movie and it didn't go the same way but I figured if I added someone like Babidi into the mix Sledzax would have to fight but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter hope to see you all next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight's Kingdom

Me and Ragna were sparring inside the time chamber at 400 times gravity and at super saiyan 4. Both of us haven't trained any the form yet so we figured now would be a good time before anymore villains arrived and tried to destroy the planet. I threw a punch at Ragna which he blocked with his two arms. Ragna then threw a kick to my face which I grabbed and blasted him with a ki wave sending him to the other side of the room. Ragna charged ki in both his hands before putting them together and firing it at me. I did the same and both ki waves collided creating an explosion that blew us both away as it damaged the inside of the time chamber. I stood up and saw my pants torn up and both my wristbands gone and Ragna being in the same state.

"I love fighting like this Sledzax. Both of us at super saiyan 4 and fighting at full power" Ragna said.

"Well let's keep going then" I said charging at him.

3rd POV

Twilight and Spike were walking through the Canterlot castle after talking with Celestia. They were interrupted when a guard rushed up to them and told them to follow him. He led them outside where Twilight saw a disturbing sight. Both the moon and sun were in the sky splitting it in half. Ponies were in fear till they saw Twilight and they all ran up to her and began to bombard her with questions making Twilight back up some.

"Everypony please calm down and I will find out what's happening" Twilight said as a guard walked up to her.

"Princess Twilight I need to speak with you inside" he said leading her into the castle. "Both Celestia and Luna are missing" the guard said.

"What, so that's why the sun and moon are in the sky" Twilight said. "Guard I want you to tell my brother what's going on while I go down into Ponyville" Twilight said.

The guard bowed before running off to do as he was told. Spike got onto Twilight's back and she flew them both to Ponyville where they saw what seemed to be vines growing out from the Everfree and overrunning Ponyville. Twilight landed and saw her friends running up to her in relief.

"Twilight what's goin on here" Applejack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I do know it has to do with both Celestia and Luna being missing" Twilight said.

"Missing" everypony said.

"Yes look at the sky" Twilight said pointing a hoof up.

The other five looked up and saw the sun and moon in the sky. They all gasped in worry and asked Twilight what to do.

"First we need to find the princesses, but who can help" Twilight said.

"Wait what about you Rainbow can't you sense their energy" Fluttershy asked.

"I can but I'm still not that good at it, but I can try" Rainbow said.

Rainbow closed her eyes but stopped when she sensed two enormous power levels. She knelt down as she opened her eyes.

"I didn't sense the princesses but I did sense Sledzax and Ragna. They must be training or something because their power is insane" Rainbow said.

"Let's go find the and have them try to sense the princesses" Pinkie said.

"Good idea Pinkie Pie" Applejack said.

Rainbow led them to where Sledzax and Ragna were training. They were out in a field inside their time chamber only it was covered with vines and was barely visible. Rainbow fired ki blasts at the vines destroying most of them only for more to take their place. Rainbow growled before firing more ki blasts destroying all of them. She knocked on the door and waited for a couple minutes before Sledzax opened the door. He was missing his shirt and his pants were torn and the same with Ragna.

"Hey girls what's up" Sledzax asked.

"Sledzax something terrible has happened and we need both your help" Twilight said.

"What's going on" Ragna asked.

"Come see" Rainbow said.

The two saiyans stepped outside and Twilight pointed to the sky and when they looked up they were stunned by the sun and moon in the sky.

"What's going on. Why are Luna and Celestia not doing something about this" Sledzax asked.

"That's the thing their both missing" Twilight said.

"WHAT, but how are they missing. We need to find them now, I have a bad feeling about this" Sledzax said.

"Can you try and get a lock on their energy" Rainbow asked.

Sledzax out two fingers to his head and closed his and tried to locate Luna or Celestia's energy. Finally Sledzax opened his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry I can't find their energy. Either something is blocking it or..." Sledzax began.

"Don't think like that I'm sure their fine" Ragna assured.

"Yeah now let's go and find them" Pinkie said.

"Alright let's go" Sledzax said.

They all went to Ponyville where they saw more vines covering the village. They went to the entrance of the Everfree where the entire place was nothing but a vine jungle. Ragna fired a ki wave through the vines clearing a path for them to travel. The walked through till they reached a swampy crossing where a large rock sat across acting as a bridge. Twilight stepped on it only for it to rise up and throw Twilight off and turn around to reveal it was a large crocodile. Rainbow went super pony and kicked the crocodile in the jaw sending it flying through several trees till it slammed against a rock and knocked it out. They then continued on till they reached a large whole that led down to a large tree that was covered in vines. They all went down and walked up to the tree and began to look around. Sledzax could sense a small energy signal but wasn't sure what it was yet till he focused on it. He then opened his eyes and was sure that it was Luna.

"Hey everybody I think I found them. I can sense Luna's energy but I'm not sure where it is" Sledzax said.

Everyone began to look around the tree. Twilight examined the tree closely and saw what seems to be the symbols for the elements of harmony. She out two and two together and realized they needed the elements. Twilight asked Sledzax to go and get them from her house. Sledzax used instant transmission and got there instantly. Spike was luckily there and told Sledzax where the elements were. Sledzax told Spike to grab on to his leg after grabbing the chest they were in. Sledzax instant transmissioned them both back with the group and gave them all their elements. The six ponies stood in front of the tree but nothing happened.

"That's weird nothing's happening to the tree or our elements. Maybe we need to use something else" Rainbow said.

"Wait, what if you have to give the tree your elements" Sledzax said.

"That may work but we'd lose our elements. If it means the good of Equestria then so be it" Twilight said.

"Aw ponyfeathers" Rainbow said.

"I'll miss this beautiful piece of jewelry" Rarity said.

"I'd rather give it up than not have the princesses" Applejack said.

"Awwwwwwwwww" Pinkie said.

"I dorm really mind" Fluttershy said.

Twilight lifted the elements up to the tree and they began to flow as all the vines on the tree disappeared and the elements went inside the tree making it glow bright till it sent a large wave of magic fixing Equestria. When the light died down a box with six key holes appeared from the ground along with two cocoons. The cocoons broke open and Luna and Celestia sat up and saw everyone their.

"Sledzax" Luna said tackling Sledzax to be ground in a hug.

"I missed you to Luna" Sledzax said returning the hug.

"Thank you so much my ponies and saiyans. Without you we'd still be stuck in those cocoons" Celestia said.

"Well now we have something new to do. We need to find out what's in this box here" Twilight said.

They all gathered around the box "Well looks as if this is a whole new adventure for you six" Sledzax said.

"Let's just hope we're not interrupted by any more villains" Rarity said.

"Don't worry Rarity me and these two can easily beat any villain that comes to Equestria" Rainbow said.

"We sure will" Sledzax said.

Everyone laughed as they went back home. They didn't see two black figures in the distance. One was shorter while the other taller.

"Don't fail me again Babidi or I won't have you brought back" the tall one said.

Trust me I will make sure to kill beat them all" Babidi said.

"Hmph, we'll see but if you do end up needing help you know what to do" the tall figure said before flying away. Babidi floated away as well behind the tall figure

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I know that's this isn't how the episode went but this is the way I see it happening. And if your wondering why Babidi is back is because I have something planned for him. See you all in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Finally Ascended And A New Fighter

I walked to Rarity's boutique with Ragna so we could go get some new cloths since ours were damaged while we trained. As we walked through Ponyville I looked up to see Rainbow flying towards us. She landed in front of us while in her super pony form.

"Hey Sledzax I was wondering if you could help me in training to become a super pony 2 today since the whole princesses are gone and the Everfree is back to normal is over" Rainbow asked.

"Sure but first me and Ragna need to get some new cloths from Rarity since we tore ours up while training" I said.

"I'll go with you guys then" Rainbow said going back to her normal form.

The three of us walked to Rarity's boutique and walked in as the bell went off. Rarity walked in and smiled when she saw it was us.

"Hello Rainbow and my saiyan friends. How may I help you today" Rarity asked.

"Well we need some new cloths if that's not to much of a problem" Ragna asked.

"Well of course I will you two are after all Equestria's heroes. How about you Rainbow do you want some cloths like theirs" Rarity asked.

"Yeah give me the ones Sledzax had before only change the black to dark blue and the same with the wristbands" Rainbow said.

"Hey Rarity do you think you could make me some different type of clothing this time. I draw a picture of what it looks like and the colors I want it, but make sure it's tough like armor" I said.

I picked up a nearby pencil and took a piece of paper and quickly drew a sketch of what I wanted. I then showed it to Rarity and she nodded.

"It'll take a little longer than normally but it can be done and I presume you want the same cloths like before Ragan" Rarity said.

"Yep and thanks again" Ragna said.

"Oh anytime" Rarity said blushing.

"When should we come back Rarity" I asked.

"Hmmm, I'd say about and hour and a half should do" Rarity said.

"Alright we'll be back then" Rainbow said.

We left the boutique and back to the time chamber. We went inside so we could start on training Rainbow to go super pony 2. Me and Ragana went super saiyan as Rainbow went super pony. I turned the gravity up to 250 times he planets gravity. Rainbow was just strong enough to stand up and not collapse from the weight on her body.

"Alright first you know to power and and then get angry" I said.

Rainbow nodded and began to think of her friends being hurt by the villains that have arrived in Equestria. She could feel her anger rise as her aura began to change as electricity began to emit from her body and her hair began to spike up more. She let out a yell as the ground fracked underneath her power as she finally succeeded in going to super pony 2. She laughed as she began to throw faster punches and kicks.

"Wow I didn't know I'd become this strong so quickly. Hey Sledzax how strong am I compared to all the villains you've faced" Rainbow asked.

"Well you could probably fight against cell in his perfect form but not at his full power just yet. Though if you keep this up you can even maybe go super pony 3, but that'll take some time to do" I said.

"Well until then I'm going to get even stronger and become as powerful as you one day" Rainbow said.

"Well then let's spar so you can get used to your new form and make it stronger" I said going super saiyan 2.

"Let's go" Rainbow said flaring her aura.

Rainbow flew at me with a hoof reeled back ready for a punch. I got ready to block her punch when she teleported behind me and kicked me in the back of the head. I stumbled before feeling her fire a ki blast into my back making me fly across the time chamber. I stopped myself and turned around smirking. I flared my aura and charged at Rainbow making her prepare to block. I smirked as I teleported behind her and kicked her in the back making her fall to the ground before I kicked her again this time she went flying away almost hitting Ragna who just stood still not worried about being hit by Rainbow since he could catch her. Rainbow got back up and gritted her teeth before powering up more and flying at me. I charged at her as she did the same as we both reeled back our fists and charged them with ki. Our punches collided and sent an explosive wave out blowing us both back and even knocking Ragna off his feet. Me and Rainbow hit a wall which stopped us as we fell to the ground. I stood up surprised at the power Rainbow had and made me wonder if she had some sort of hidden potential like Gohan had. Rainbow stood up and just stared at the hood she used in her punch.

"Am I that strong now" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"I'm actually surprised myself Rainbow. You have some hidden potential I didn't think you had. If you keep training you'll become one of the strongest beings in the universe" I said.

"That's so awesome I can't believe I'm that strong already" Rainbow said.

"Well now that you've reached super pony 2 why don't me and Sledzax go back to training" Ragna said standing up.

"Yeah you two go ahead I'll train over here" Rainbow said walking to another side of the chamber.

"Alright Ragna lets go" I said going super saiyan.

Ragna went super saiyan as well and we began train. We threw punches and kicks back and forth as well as firing ki waves and blasts. Rainbow ended up watching us to see how we fight so she could learn some of the techniques we use. Not long afterwards I asked Ragna if he wanted to try fusion. He agreed and I taught him how to do the fusion dance and how precise it needed to be.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, that's the fusion dance you look ridiculous" Rainbow laughed.

"It may look silly but trust me when I say it's an amazing technique. Goku and Vegeta did it once and became the most powerful being in the universe" I said.

"That may be true but it still looks funny" Rainbow said.

I rolled my eyes as me and Ragna got ready. We shuffled closer as we moved our arms.

"FUUUUU-" we said.

We moved our arms again as we moved our knees over our other leg mirroring each other.

"SION" we said.

We moved our leg back out as we leaned in towards each other as our arms were out and our index fingers touched.

"HA" we said.

A light surrounded us blinding Rainbow. Our bodies them fused together as we then became one being. We opened our eyes as we saw Rainbow with her jaw dropped. We moved around a bit to get used to our new body.

"So Rainbow you still think it's silly" we said.

"Woah you look awesome but what will you name yourself" Rainbow asked.

"Hmmmmm, how about Zaxga" We said.

"That's kind of a weird name, but what about Raxna" Rainbow said.

"Oh I know Zaxna, it's got the right amount of our names" We said.

"So this fusion only lasts thirty minutes but decreases the more you you transform" Rainbow asked.

"Yep I'll show you but I'll warn you my power has increased greatly" we said.

We yelled at the top of our lungs as our aura flared as we turned super saiyan. We felt as if we'd reached a whole new level of power. We threw punches and kicks at blinding speed. It then a cured to me that it was time to go get our new cloths. We left the time chamber and made our way into town. Ponies stared at us in either awe or confusion wondering who we were. I figured maybe it wouldn't be a good idea coming into town fused in case they freaked out or something.

"Hey Rainbow I still have about 20 minutes left so let's hurry back I want to train more fused" We said.

"Alright" Rainbow said taking off to the sky.

We followed catching up in just a couple seconds. Our new speed was amazing to say the least. I hoped on one side if get to fight someone strong fused but hoped that it wouldn't come to that. We made it to Rarity's boutique in no time as we landed outside. We walked in making the bell ring. Rarity walked in the room carrying three sets of cloths but stopped once she saw us.

"Ummmm, may I help you" Rarity asked nervous.

"Don't worry Rarity it's us, Sledzax and Ragna. We're using this technique called fusion to make us one powerful being" We said.

"Oh thank goodness I was afraid you were another villain. Anyways here's your cloths" Rarity said levitating them to us.

"I'm going to go ahead and out mine on" Rainbow said zipping into the changing room.

"Well put ours on on e our fusion ends, thanks Rarity" we said.

"It's my pleasure" Rarity said.

Rainbow stepped out of the changing in her new gi. She even had holes for her wings to go through.

"What do you think" Rainbow asked.

"It looks good on you Rainbow" We said.

"It's goes indeed darling. I even went the extra mile and added extra padding to make it more durable" Rarity said.

"Thanks again Rarity" we said as we left for the time chamber.

"Oh, that Ragna is so dreamy. I don't even care if their fused I can still see Ragna" Rarity said daydreaming.

As we walked down the road we passed Spike who was surprised at our fusion. We explained to him what it was and how it works. Spike was defiantly in awe the whole time, he wished he could be as strong as us and do fusion.

"Well Spike you don't have to be strong but you and the person you're fusing with have to be at equal power. Like when we fused Sledzax was stronger than Ragna, so Sledzax matched his power" we said.

"Huh, so as long as I have some as strong as me we could fuse to become stronger" Spike asked.

"That's correct but I wouldn't recommend doing it since you have t had any training and don't have someone to fuse with" We said.

"Yeah you're right, but do you think if I trained it might make Rarity like me more" Spike asked.

"Well I'm not sure about that but I know some girls like strong guys" We said.

"Alright can you train me now" Spike asked.

"Sure we could, but you'll have to wait till the fusion runs out so Sledzax can train you since he has a technique you can use" we said.

"Thanks I'll come with you guys" Spike said.

We all walked back to the time chamber and walked in. I turned down the gravity to zero so Spike could learn the basics. While we trained to run the fusion down we had Rainbow teach Spike about controlling his ki and releasing it. Not to much longer later a light surround us and we split into two different people again.

"Wow I didn't think we'd be that strong. Anyways time to put our new cloths on and then I can train you Spike" I said.

Me and Ragna put our new cloths on admiring Rarity's work. Though my armor was different from normal saiyan armor. I had black and white arm bracers with matching boots, black upper body tank top plate with white lining, black pants, and was able to wrap my white tail around it serving as a belt (it's Time Breaker Bardock's armor with everything red and brown is white).

"Well I'm pretty sure Rainbow began to teach you on how to focus on your ki" I said.

"Yeah I got the basics but I still can't release it" Spike said.

"That's alright Spike not even Rainbow got it the first try. Now do what Rainbow taught you again and I'll give you some help" I said.

Spike nodded and closed his eyes and began to focus on his ki. I told him to clear his mind so it would be easier and to breath slowly. He did as I told him and I felt a small amount of ki coming from him. I told him to keep it up and that he was almost there. He kept concentrating we saw a purple aura surround him. He opened his eyes and saw his aura and smiled.

"I did it yes I did it" Spike said jumping up and down.

"Aw yeah now we have a new fighter" Rainbow said hoof/claw bumping Spike.

"Now to begin your training. First we're going to teach you how to fight. I'll have Rainbow do this though since she's also new to fighting like me and Ragna plus this'll help you both become stronger" I said.

"Wait your going to make me fight Rainbow Dash. She'll easily beat me" Spike said.

"Remember Spike everyone has a weakness and can be beaten. All you have to do is watch Rainbow's moves and you'll learn how to fight against her" Ragna said.

"Alright let's do it" Spike said.

He flared his aura now able to use it freely as did Rainbow. Rainbow flew at Spike with a hoof reeled back ready for a punch. Spike saw this and remembered what Ragna said. Spike waited till Rainbow was close enough before leaning on his back and using his feet to kick Rainbow in the gut. Rainbow was surprised by this and was sent a couple feet in the air. I was actually surprised as well, I didn't think Spike would learn so quickly but then again he does live with Twilight so I wasn't hard to see why. Spike jumped to his feet with a big smile on his face. Rainbow landed on the ground and charged at Spike not wanting him to do the same thing again. Spike waited again before side stepping her and punching her in the side. Rainbow fell to the ground running her side.

"I can't believe I'm actually hurting Rainbow Dash" Spike said.

"Well when you released your ki you also released your ki you also released your inner strength. That's one reason I'm having you fight Rainbow as well so that way you can learn how to defend against someone faster and stronger than you" I said.

"I can't believe you actually did that to me. I just hope that you don't get stronger than me" Rainbow said.

"Well now that I know you can at least dodge an attack and counter it's time to teach you to fight with your fists and feet. I'll show you how to fight, Rainbow want to soar real fast" I asked.

"Sure" Rainbow said.

I charged at Rainbow and began to throw punches and kicks slow enough so Spike could see them. Once I decided Spike saw enough I had him try to fight on Rainbow. He took a stance before throwing punches and kicks at Rainbow like had. Rainbow either blocked or dodged them not trying to fight since he was just learning. Once Spike had finished it was time to teach him some ki attacks.

"First I'll teach you an easy one called the Masenko. Put both your palms on top of each other and out the above your head" I said.

Spike did so and I told him to focus his ki into his palms. He did so creating a yellow ki ball before I told him to put his hands forward and blasting it. He did so and fired the ki wave into a wall making the blast explode.

"Awesome now I can impress Rarity with my cool fighting skills" Spike said flexing his arms trying to make a muscle.

"Well I wouldn't do that till you e trained more and become stronger. Then I'm sure she'll want to be with the string dragon you'll become" I said.

"Okay I'm going to train every chance I get. Well I gotta go now so I'll see you guys later" Spike said while leaving.

"You could sense it to can't you" I asked Ragna.

"Sense what" Rainbow asked.

"He has a hidden potential like you Rainbow. It's seems that he's had it for a long time and is now beginning to unlock it" Ragna said.

"So you're saying he was no where that strong before" Rainbow asked.

"Yep or else he wouldn't of been able to kick you a couple feet in the air or knock you down with a single punch in the side. I think after a few more lessons I'll even teach him the kaioken" I said.

"What's that" Rainbow asked.

"It's a technique that can raise your power level for a short amount of time, but the higher you go the more it strains on your body. Don't worry though Rainbow it's not as strong as a super saiyan or pony" I said.

"I wouldn't mind plus it would give me someone to equally spar against" Rainbow said.

"Well anyways I gotta go guys. I'm supposed to meet Luna in Canterlot for our date" I said.

"Look at you Sledzax. Only been here for a couple months and you're dating the princess of the night" Rainbow joked.

"It doesn't matter to me it just gives me more time to train and become equal with you Sledzax" Ragna said.

"You train as hard as you can Ragna. I'll see you two tomorrow" I said before leaving for Canterlot.

3rd POV

Babidi sat on a far away mountain and watched them train Spike and help Rainbow get to super pony 2. He decided to wait on his plan seeing a great opportunity in frogmen of him.

"Once they become strong enough I'll have them under my control and with the help of Majin Buu I'll have pleased master by killing these two saiyans" Babidi laughed as he floated away.

Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had the idea of Spike becoming a fighter because it'd be cool to see our little dragon friend become a strong fighter one day. Also if you're wondering why I chose Time Breaker Bardock's armor was because I think it looks awesome and Bardock's is my fourth favorite character but he's easily the most bad ass. Anyways see you all in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

A Taken Princess

A flew to Canterlot at high speeds wanting to hurry up and see Luna so we could go out on our date. I landed in front of the gates guarded by two guards who bowed when they saw me.

"There's no need for that you two. I'm no royalty after all" I said.

"That may be so but you are a great hero" one guard said.

"Yes are we give you honor for that" the other said.

"Well if you insist then" I said as they let me by.

I walked through the maze of hallways till I finally reached Luna's bedroom door. I was about to open it when I heard two voices inside laughing. I then head what sounded like another guy's voice and it made me both a little mad and nervous. I opened the door to see Luna and a guard sitting on a bed laughing.

"Oh, Sledzax I'm glad you're here. This is my old friend Shadow from my night guard. He's been out of Equestria for three years traveling the world and making allies with other countries. He's also the command of the entire night guard" Luna said.

"Hi there Shadow, I'm Sledzax" I said shaking his hoof.

"It's a pleasure meeting the hero of Equestria himself. I also want to thank you for not only protecting Equestria but also protecting Luna here" he said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I protect my girlfriend" I said.

"Wait, he's your colt friend, I'm happy for you" Shadow said.

"Well he's the only one for me" Luna said hugging me and I returned he hug.

"So Luna you ready for our date" I asked.

"Oh yes, we'll be back later Shadow. Feel free to stay here if you'd like" Luna said as me and her left.

3rd POV

"I will thanks you Luna" Shadow said.

As soon as Sledzax and Luna left Shadow rushed over to a nearby bookshelf and grabbed a book and opened it to a marked page. It was a potion to make anyone fall madly in love with you. He grinned evilly as he went to get his ingredients. After he gathered all his ingredients he put them in a bowl and mixed them together till it became a link liquid. He chuckled as he put it in two small tubes and out them in his armor so they couldn't be seen.

"Luna will be mine even if I have to go through the strongest being ever" Shadow said determined.

Shadow used an ability he learned from Luna and turned into a shadow allowing him to sneak out the castle and go to find Sledzax and Luna. He went around Canterlot till he saw them in a little pizza shop laughing and eating. Shadow snuck inside and behind Luna and Sledzax. He took out a tube of love potion and waited till they both looked away. Shadow waited till he got impatient and took a nearby napkin holder and threw it next to Luna and Sledzax's table. They looked down allowing Shadow to pour the love potion in Luna's drink quickly before leaving the restaurant and turning back to normal. He saw Luna begin to drink her drink filled with love potion and quickly walked in.

"Excuse me princess Luna I have some news" Shadow said using it as an excuse for her to look at him.

Luna turned to look at him and once her eyes met his they became hearts and Luna fell in love with Shadow.

"Oh Shadow I love you" Luna said.

Sledzax spit out his drink "WHAT" he said in disbelief.

"Let's go somewhere else Luna" Shadow said.

Luna got up and the two left the restaurant. Sledzax sat in disbelief at what just happened. He didn't know what to really do except leave. Sledzax didn't even fly away he put two fingers to his forehead and left. Sledzax arrived on a different planet in front of two other beings.

"Hello Sledzax it's been some time" Elder Kai said.

"It has indeed Sledzax" Kabitoshin said.

"Hello Kai's I came here to get away from Equestria and to train" Sledzax said.

"We know what happened with you and Luna. I also know that the pony named Shadow she's with created a love potion to make her fall in love with him. The only way to break the spell is to have her kiss her true love" Kabitoshin said.

"It was a potion the whole time" Sledzax said feeling his anger rise.

"Now before you go and destroy half the planet in anger calm down and sit" Elder Kai said.

Sledzax POV

I took in a deep breath before sitting criss crossed on the ground. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind closing the outside area and just relaxing. I felt my anger leave my body as I optened my eyes again.

"Thank you Elder Kai I needed that. Kabitoshin you said it was a love potion that can only be broken by her true love" I asked.

"Uh, yes that's right. Though be careful Sledzax since she's still under the potion if you harm Shadow she'll hate you and even a kiss won't reverse the potion, she would most likely go into a deep depression" Kabitoshin said.

"Alright, I'll sit here for about a day and train before heading back so I'm fully calm again" I said standing up.

I flew to a far away area so I wouldn't disturb the Supreme Kai's. I released what anger I still had and went into super saiyan 3. I then began to train as I slowly began to calm myself down. While I calmed down I went back to my normal form as I began to feel the anger leave my body. I continued to train seeing as there was t anything else to do.

The Next Day

I said my goodbyes to the Kai's before using instant transmission to arrive outside the castle making the two guards at duty jump in surprise. I breathed in deeply through my nose before walking inside. I sensed that Shadow and Luna were in the throne room, but Celestia was gone. I felt her energy but it was far away so she must've went on a diplomatic mission. I walked into the throne room where is as Shadow and Luna sitting on the same throne cuddling with each other.

"Oh hello Sledzax I see you've returned. I can also see your angry but you wouldn't dare hurt me" Shadow said.

"You're right I want, but that's because I don't have to" I said teleporting above the two.

I grabbed Shadow and threw him across the room. Before Luna could do anything I pulled her in and kissed her. Her eyes turned to normal and she shook her head.

"Sledzax" she said hugging me. "I'm so glad you saved me from Shadow. I don't think I could handle being away from you" Luna said.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen again" I said before turning around to Shadow.

"You haven't won yet Sledzax, Luna will be mine one day" Shadow said before turning into a shadow and leaving.

"Don't worry Sledzax I won't fall for any of his tricks again" Luna said.

"Plus I won't even let him near you now I've felt his energy"

I said.

"Let's go continue our date" Luna said as we both left the throne room.

Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter and I know it didn't really have any action but I wanted to introduce in the Kai's and Shadow who will all have a part later in the story. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

The Start of Something Big

It had been several months since the incident with Shadow. I've also seen both Rainbow and Spike become stronger and speaking of which Spike has grown up a bit and is twice as tall as Twilight. I've also noticed the lack of villains coming to Equestria which worried both me and Ragna, but now it worries me more thank usual.

"Sledzax honey can you hand me that sandwich" Luna said laying on her said.

Yep we're married and now we're going to have a child together. She's five months pregnant with a boy. It made me glad I will have a son I can train and help become a strong fighter one day. Luna though wasn't enjoying the lack being able to do her royal duties and having to eat all the time. One day she had a huge mood swing and almost blew me and half the castle up, well she did fire a magic blast at me that sent me crashing through Twilights home and into Spike. I was glad it hasn't happened again.

"Here Luna" I said handing her the sandwich.

He picked it up with her magic and ate it in one bite before asking for another, she at least was trying to satisfy our child's saiyan appetite. I handed her another sandwich which she ate.

"Want something to drink to" I asked, but I wished I didn't.

"No I don't need you to get me a drink I'm fully capable of doing it myself" Luna yelled.

"But I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby" I said scared.

"GRRRRRRRR" she growled.

Next thing I knew was my body flying through the sky and crashing through Rainbow's house catching her before we both crashed into Twilight's home and into Spike knocking over a bookshelf. We all groaned before sitting up.

"Another mood swing I'm guessing" Spike said rubbing his head.

"Hehe yeah I guess her power just go up to her max. Anyways I was wondering if you two have seen Ragna lately" I asked.

"Actually no we haven't since we've been training hard lately" Rainbow said.

Just then Twilight walked inside and saw us "Another mood swing" she said.

"Yeah" the three of us said.

"Well I know something that'll help you out. I'll go take care of Luna while you relax for a couple weeks since you haven't left her side" Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight I need a break" I said "Wanna go train guys" I asked my two disciples.

"Yeah" they said.

We left Twilights home as she gathered some things before teleporting to Luna. We walked through Ponyville so I could actually take in some nice fresh air.

"Spike I have something else planned for you today as for you Rainbow go ahead and start training at the time chamber" I said. Rainbow nodded and flew off.

"So what kinda of training do you have for me" Spike asked.

"Well I know a special technique that'll help you become stronger and I know only one being that can do it" I said.

I grabbed his shoulder and used instant transmission to take us to the Supreme Kai planet. Kabitoshin saw us and greeted us as Elder Kai walked up to us.

"So is this Spike, he does have potential but he still needs more training. Let him stay here for about three months and he should be ready. I'll send him back once were done" Elder Kai said.

"What's he talking about" Spike asked.

"This if the Elder Kai and he has an ability to unleash your full power but you need to train for three more months before he can" I said.

"What about Twilight" Spike asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell her and I'm sure she'll be fine. Make sure you train hard now" I said waving goodbye before leaving.

"Well let's begin" Elder Kai said to Spike.

I appeared next to Rainbow who barely missed kicking me.

"Sorry Sledzax" Rainbow said.

"It's fine but now let's begin our training" I said.

We began to train like we normally would. I still wondered where Ragna was and I couldn't sense his energy so either he's on a far away planet or is hiding it.

"You okay Sledzax" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah just thinking where Ragna is right now, I haven't seen him since mine and Luna's wedding" I said.

Flashback

I stood at the altar with Ragna, Spike, and Shining next to me since they were my best men. The girls and Cadence were on the other side since they were Luna's bridal party. I was really nervous and was starting to sweat a bit till I felt Ragna place a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine Sledzax you both love each other" Ragna said.

"I know but what if a villain attacks" I said.

"I'll handle it alright" Ragna said making me nod.

The doors open and the music began to play. I saw Luna and I felt my jaw drop, she was so beautiful. Luna had a long dark blue dress on to math her make and had actual stardust on it. Her mane was tied up in a ponytail and I could see she had constellations on her dress as well. Shining used his magic to close my jaw which snapped me back to reality. I thanked Shining before standing straight and smiling at Luna. Luna smiled back as she stood at the alter in front of me and smiled back at me. Celestia stood beside us and cleared her throat to ready herself.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we've come here today for the marriage of Princess Luna and Sledzax. Before I begin does anyone have any objections" Celestia said.

There was nothing but silence till a familiar voice called out.

"I don't have any objections but I would like to kill Sledzax" it said.

Everyone turned to see Shadow only this time something was different. He had a black M on his forehead signifying he was possessed by Babidi.

'I thought I killed him' I said mentally.

"And this time Luna will be mine" Shadow said.

Before I could do anything Ragna stepped in front of me.

"If you want Sledzax you'll have to go through me first. I will not let you interfere with my friends wedding" Ragna said.

Shadow smiled wickedly and followed Ragna out of a window.

"Continue the wedding while I deal with him" Ragna yelled.

Celestia nodded and continued on...

3rd POV

Ragna and Shadow stopped a far distance from the castle before Ragna flared his aura which ripped his suit apart revealing his gi under it. Shadow chuckled as he flared a clear aura with red lightning emitting from his body.

'He's defiantly strong I'll give him that but it's most likely because Babidi gave him that power boost. I'm pretty sure he could even match with Spike at his normal state' Ragna said mentally.

"RRRRAH" Shadow yelled charging at Ragna with a hoof reeled back.

"HAA" Ragna yelled doing the same.

Ragna having the advantage of a longer arm punched Shadow in the cheek making him fly back. Ragna then teleported to him and kicked him hard in the side sending him across the sky. Shadow stopped himself before glaring at Ragna.

"You can take some damage I see" Ragna said.

"Yeah thanks to Babidi, without him I don't think I'd be able to fight you or Sledzax" Shadow said with a grin.

Shadow then charged at Ragna again only for Ragna to grab his hoof and slam his knee into his gut. Shadow coughed up some blood before feeling a fist hit him hard in the cheek again. Ragna quickly fired a ki wave at him only for him to dodge it. The ki wave hit the ground making a large explosion that would've killed Shadow. Shadow charged at Ragna once again though this time he had a plan. Before he reached Ragna he flew around him and pulled a knife out ready to stab him. Before Shadow could stab Ragna he punched him in the nose and kicked him in the side of the head.

"Just give up already Shadow before I kill you" Ragna said crossing his arms.

"I'll never give up till I kill Sledzax and make Luna mine" Shadow laughed evilly.

"If that's how you want it to be" Ragna said.

Ragna teleported up to Shadow and punched hard in the gut making him cough up blood again. Ragna put up his palm and charged it with a ball of ki before firing the ki wave point blank. Shadow yelled out as he felt his body being ripped apart. Ragna felt Shadow's life essence vanish.

"Serves him right" Ragna said flying back to the wedding.

Ragna landed you maids just in time to see Luna and Sledzax kiss and everyone cheer. Ragna smiled as he watched Sledzax and Luna walk down the isle and wave to everyone as they did. Sledzax stopped next to Ragna.

"Is he gone" Sledzax asked.

"Yeah there's nothing to worry about" Ragna said.

Meanwhile in the files far from Canterlot lay Shadow almost dead in a crater. He was barely breathing as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Babidi standing over him with a furrowed brow.

"I thought you'd be enough to at least take away Sledzax's wife but seems I was wrong" Babidi said angrily.

"Please master...give me another chance...just help me" Shadow said between breaths.

"Now why should I do that if you could barely stand a chance against Ragna. I'll allow you my mercy just this once, but you fail me again I'll kill you myself" Babidi said as he teleported him and Shadow to a far away location.

That night during the party Ragna left without letting anyone know and lowered his ki so he couldn't be sensed. He flew off into the night sky going to a far away location where no one would find him. He felt now since Sledzax was married he was going to start a family and not have as much time to train like normally, this could be his chance to get to his level. Ragna smiled at the thought of him and Sledzax fighting evenly at their full power.

Present

"Maybe he went to an island to train by himself so he could go all out" Rainbow said.

"That could be correct but I'd be able to sense his ki if that was true" Sledzax said.

The two continued to train to pass the time and become stronger.

On Supreme Kai Planet

Elder Kai sat in front of Spike with his arms out and his palms facing him. Elder Kai laughs as he reads a comic while Spike sits impatiently bored out of his mind.

'Is this torture for not training all last week' Spike thought to himself.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I didn't really have much of the wedding going on but I figured you'd guys and gals would want to see some action. As for Ragna he's kinda in the Vegeta state after the Cell saga when Goku dies only he's training and wants to keep fighting. Also if you're wondering about my other story Dragon Ball story I'm not stopping the story I'm just at a writers block right now but I promise to continue it and if you haven't read it I would appreciate if you did and give me feedback. See you all next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas/Hearths Warming Special

(Happens a three months after previous chapter)

In the beautiful town of Ponyville snow covered the ground as young colts and fillies played in the snow. The other ponies even joined in on the fun as they laughed in glee. A certain saiyan though wasn't feeling this glee, Sledzax hasn't seen Ragna in almost an entire year and it's beginning to worry him. He even flew all around the planet but still no sign of him. Sledzax stood on top of a snow covered mountain as he looked over everything in sight. He couldn't stay this way no because now he needed to return to his family whom was in Ponyville for Christmas or in Equestria Hearths Warming. He flew to Twilights home where everyone was at talking away and enjoying the day. Sledzax walked in and everyone smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Where's Luna at" Sledzax asked.

"Right here honey" Luna said walking in from the kitchen.

She had a rolled up blanket in her magic along with a bottle of milk poking out. Sledzax walked over and picked up the blanket to see his son in it. That's right his son, Starlight. He had a midnight blue coat with white spikes hair and teal eyes. Sledzax sat down with Luna on a couch as everyone continued to converse.

Meanwhile outside of Ponyville Babidi floated next to Shadow.

"Time to show you some real fighters" Babidi said.

He said his normal magic words and three beings appeared in front of him. The one to Babidi's left was the villain killed once known as Bojack. Then in front of Babidi was his old henchman Dabura. Then lastly to Babidi's right was the dimension bending Janemba. These three villains all had an M on their forehead letting you know they're under Babidi's control. Babidi chuckled before breaking into a evil laugh as Shadow did the same. Shadow knew that Luna and Sledzax now had a son and was planning to kill him while the other three took care of Sledzax. Shadow still luckily had one tube of the love potion from the first time and wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Now I want you three to spread terror to the small town over there. You may also kill whomever you please but make sure you kill Sledzax" Babidi said. The three villains grinned evilly before flaring their auras and flying to Ponyville.

Supreme Kai Planet

Spike stood still with eyes closed as he began to unleash his potential. Spike flared his now sliver aura as his energy created waves of wind knocking back the two Supreme Kais surprising them. Spike stopped powering up and looked at his himself and smiled.

"Woah, this is some week me power" Spike said.

"And if you keep up your training you'll become an amazing fighter" Elder Kai said.

"Don't worry I will" Spike said giving them a thumbs up.

Spike closed his eyes and began to focus on Sledzax's ki. While on the planet Kabitoshin taught him the instantaneous movement so he could travel like Sledzax. Spike teleported from the Supreme Kai planet to the inside of Twilight's home. Everyone was surprised to see him except Sledzax who could sense Spike powering up earlier.

"SPIKE" they shouted in glee.

Everyone minus Sledzax, Luna, and Celestia whom arrived recently jumped up and tackled him in a hug. He chuckled as he was squeezed to near death. They released him and allowed him to stand up.

"I'm glad your back Spike" Twilight said with a tear in her eye.

"I missed my Spikey-Wikey" Rarity said making Spike blush.

"Wow you've really gotten strong haven't you" Rainbow said in disbelief.

"Yep and I don't even need to transform" Spike said with pride.

"I'm very impressed Spike. You've gotten so strong in less than a year and you can still reach new heights. I'm proud of both you and Rainbow" Sledzax said.

"Thanks" Spike and Rainbow said.

Just then the ground shook as an explosion was heard. Sledzax ran outside followed by everyone else. They all saw Bojack aiming a ball of ki at them as he smiled wickedly. Spike powered up taking action as Bojack fired the ki blast which Spike smacked far away making it blow up in mid air.

"I'll handle him" Spike said charging at Bojack.

Before Spike could reach him he was kicked through several buildings. Everyone looked and saw Dabura floating in the air with a smirk on his face. Before anyone could react Janemba formed behind Sledzax and blasted him with a ki wave sending him across the town as he gave out a pained yell. The three villains charged at Sledzax who picked himself up. Bojack transformed and punched Sledzax in the chest seeing him flying. Dabura teleported behind him and blasted him with a ki wave. Lastly Janemba stretched out his arm and wrapped it around Sledzax's neck and began to slam him around till he launched him into a far away mountain. The three villains fired ki waves at the mountain blowing it up. They all laughed till they were interrupted by a ki blast hitting them in the back. They turned around and saw Rainbow in super pony 2 and Spike with his potential unleashed.

"Now you gotta face us" Spike said.

Bojack charged at Rainbow as Dabura charged Spike. Spike and Rainbow readied themselves only to both be have Janemba's fist slam into their backs. Bojack grabbed Spike mid fall and slammed his knee into Spike's gut making him cough up some blood. Dabura blasted Rainbow with a ki wave sending her into the ground faster and making an explosion creating a crater. Rainbow had scorch marks and cuts now as Spike just had a mark on his stomach. Spike charged Bojack and the two became locked in a barrage of punches and kicks being thrown at each other. Rainbow fired a barrage of ki blasts at Dabura who dodged them and fired his own at her. Explosions went off back and forth as well as shockwaves from the force of blows being sent back and forth.

At the destroyed mountain lay Sledzax unconscious and had cuts, bruises, and scorch marks across his body. Luckily his armor was t damaged to badly minus some marks here and there. A lone figure landed in front of him and pulled him out of the rubble and threw him over his shoulder.

"You've let your guard down Sledzax, glad I came when I did" the figure said.

The figure flew at high speeds to Ponyville where he landed at Twilight's home. They all gasped at who it was but before they could speak he dropped Sledzax and flew to where the fighting was happening.

Rainbow and Spike were beaten down into a crater where they were both breathing heavily and had several injuries. Spike tried to stand up only to fall back down as did Rainbow. The three villains charged ki in their palms and readied to finish them.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size" said the figure.

"You again, Ragna if I'm correct" Dabura said.

Ragna smirked "That's right an in here to stop you three" Ragna said.

Before the three villains could charge Ragna flared his aura and began to yell at the top of his lungs as he began to power up. Ragna went through super saiyan 1 and 2 and into 3 as he readied himself. He charged at Bojack catching him off guard and uppercutted him before kicking him hard in the face. Bojack was sent far away leaving Dabura to attack next which was a mistake. Ragna grabbed Dabura's fist and kicked him in the chest. Janemba charged at Ragna only to be met with a kick to the side of his head. Ragna looked to see a super saiyan 3 Sledzax smirking at him.

"Thanks Ragna for saving me. Now it's time to finish this" Sledzax said.

Ragna nodded and blasted a hole through Dabura's chest killing him. Bojack charged at Sledzax finally making it back only to be kicked in half by Sledzax killing him. Janemba returned with a glare on his face. He charged the two and began to throw punches and kicks at them. Ragna blocked his kicks while Sledzax blocked his punches. Janemba saw he wasn't getting anywhere and backed off and roared into the air as he flared his aura and increasing his evil ki.

"Damn he's stronger than our super saiyan 3" Ragna said.

"You know we must do right" Sledzax asked.

Ragna nodded and the two saiyans reverted to super saiyan as they descended to the ground where they began their fusion dance. Janemba fully powered saw this and remembered how it killed him which made his anger rise as he charged the two saiyans. Before he could reach them Spike came in and kicked him hard in the cheek stopping him. Janemba blasted Spike with a ki wave nearly killing him.

"FUUUU...SION...HA" the two saiyans yelled as they completed their fusion dance.

They successfully fused into Zaxna. Janemba flared his aura in anger as he charged at Zaxna with a fist reeled back. Zaxna went super saiyan and charged at Janemba with his fist reeled back. The two threw their fist forward and they connected sending a wave of energy out and creating a crater below them from the force of impact. The residents of Ponyville could feel the force of the blow and even the ground shook. The mane six and the princesses watched from a good distance while Spike was badly injured and unconscious.

The two fighters amped up their fighting as they fired ki waves and blasts at one another. Janemba and Zaxna were now at equal power and neither was gaining an advantage. Zaxna saw this though and knew he needed to end this fight before it could get it. Zaxna clenched his fists and flared his aura and yelled as his hair spiked upwards more and lighting began to emit from his body. Janemba felt Zaxna's new power and knew he couldn't win this fight, but he would at least not die without killing someone close to Sledzax. He fired a ki blast at the mane six and princesses. Zaxna saw this and time seemed to slow down as the blast got closer and closer. Before it could reach them Zaxna appeared and took the attack head on shielding his friends and family. Janemba growled in anger knowing it didn't hurt Zaxna. Zaxna charged at Janemba fueled with rage as he sent a barrage of punches at Janamba's chest making dents in it. Next he flipped around and kicked Janemba hard in the back of the head before kicking him in the back. Zaxna then charged green ki in both his palms before putting them together.

"OMEGA KAMEHAMEHA" Zaxna yelled as he fired the green and blue ki wave.

Janemba was engulfed by the attack killing him as the blast went into space before dying down. Zaxna powered down and unfused himself going back into Sledzax and Ragna. The two saiyans sighed in relief before returning to their friends and family. The ponies and now conscious dragon cheered for the two as did the rest of Ponyville.

Later everyone was sitting by the fire in Twilight's house as they ate and talk having fun. Spike was telling Twilight, Rainbow and Rairty about his training on the Supreme Kai planet. Sledzax sat with Luna as they held their son. Ragna talked with the others about where he was and what he was doing for so long. Ragna was on a completely different planet thanks to the help of Kabitoshin training to become as strong as Sledzax. Sledzax could tell Ragna had become much stronger and had definitely become a better fighter than before. We stayed a few more hours before everyone went home to sleep.

The next day everyone met back at Twilight's home to celebrate. Everyone brought gifts for one another as we sat down and exchanged. Everyone open gifts as joy went around the room. Rarity made a small gi for Starlight that was like my black and white one. Twilight got a new book from Celestia and Luna. Pinkie got a new set of party equipment. Rainbow got a official an official wonderbolts suit with colors to match her coat. Applejack got a new hat though this one was a dark brown. Rarity was given a new set of sewing equipment. Fluttershy was given a vest custom made for storing extra food or medical equipment for her animals. Sledzax was given a brand new gi for when his armor gets damaged and the same for Ragna. Celestia and Luna didn't want any gifts and would much rather see everyone else happy. Spike was given his own gi which was a dark green and dark purple. Everyone still had gifts to exchange but what was more important was everyone was together and we're all happy.

Hope you all enjoyed this little special. I used the idea of the Majin controlled villains from Dragon Ball Heroes opening where all the villains are under Babidi's control. I hope you all have a merry Christmas or the holiday you celebrate. See you all in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

The Next Generation And The New Pair

It had been about two years of peace since the last attack against the saiyans. Starlight has grown up a lot due to Sledzax taking into the time chamber for the span of a few years in only a few months. Luna agreed with it but not before getting some time to take care of Starlight while he was still a baby and even went into the time chamber with him. Though on the other hand ever since Starlight was born Luna has been busy since she only did dream watching while pregnant and only worked at night and slept all day so she didn't spend the time needed or wouldn't of been able to. As of now Starlight was at the age of 5 and was enrolled in the the Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorns since he was the son of Luna after all and had become good at magic. Though when it came to training with Sledzax, like father like son, Starlight wanted to become as strong as his father. Even though Luna didn't really want Starlight to age fast through the time time chamber Starlight wanted to, but said he'd stop when he turned 16. He was an alicorn after all so his aging want slow till he was full grown.

Today Starlight was training with Sledzax outside in their new training grounds where sometimes guards or even Luna would come and watch. Starlight may have been young but he could already turn super pony which reminded Sledzax of Goten when he was younger and could turn super saiyan when he was a kid. Starlight was sending a barrage of punches at Sledzax who he blocked since they were only in their base forms. Ragna was on the side not training for the day standing next to Luna who had the time off.

"Good job son now keep those attacks coming" Sledzax said as he kept his defense going.

Starlight decided to kick it up a notch and went super pony. He teleported behind Sledzax and tried to kick him, but Sledzax jumped over him and kicked Starlight just hard enough to not hurt him to badly. Sledzax then went super saiyan as Starlight got up. Starlight charged at Sledzax filled with determination to land at least one hit on Sledzax. Sledzax used an afterimage just in time for Starlight to punch through the fake him. Starlight quickly spun around only for Sledzax to kick his hooves making him land face first on the ground. Starlight growled before jumping the air and cupping his hooves as he charged a kamehameha wave. Sledzax did the same as he put enough energy to match Starlight's.

"KAMEHAMEHA" the two yelled as they fired their ki waves.

The two ki waves collided making an explosion blowing dust and sand around making everyone but Ragna cover their face. Starlight waited till he could see before attacking which wasn't the best decision. Sledzax teleported behind Starlight and gave him a chop to his neck knocking him out. Starlight went back to his normal form as Sledzax caught him during mid fall to the ground. Starlight went back to his normal form as he landed on the ground with Starlight in his arms. Luna picked Starlight up with her magic and set him on her back before walking up to Sledzax and bonking him hard on the head.

"Ow, what was that for" Sledzax asked rubbing his head.

"That's for knocking out our son when you could've took a different approach" Luna said.

"Hehe, you know I've got to train Starlight to fight against opponents stronger than himself" Sledzax said.

Luna rolled her eyes playfully before taking Starlight to his room. Sledzax told Luna he and Ragna were going to Ponyville to visit the rest of their friends. Luna waved goodbye as the two saiyans flared their auras and flew off at high speeds to Ponyville. They landed outside of Twilight's home and knocked on the door. Twilight opened and saw her two saiyans friends.

"Hey Twilight" Sledzax said.

Hey Sledzax and Ragna, come in" Twilight said letting the two saiyans in.

"It's good to see you again after a couple months" Sledzax said.

"Same here but that goes for everyone since I've been training alone" Ragna said.

"Well all that matters is your back and I'm pretty sure Pinkie will throw a party welcoming you two back" Twilight said.

Spike walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes signifying he just woke from a nap. Once he saw his two saiyan friends and Ragna he smiled.

"Hey Sledzax and Ragna, I'm glad you two are back" Spike said.

"Yep but have you been keeping up on your training with Rainbow" Sledzax asked.

"Yeah, but lately Rainbow has been going off somewhere and I'm not sure why" Spike said.

"Hmm, I'll go find her and ask her. Come find me when Pinkie throws that party" Sledzax said before using instant transmission.

Sledzax appeared in the mountains far away from any civilaztion. He looked around and saw Rainbow standing on the peak of one the tallest mountains just staring off into the distance. Before Sledzax could call her out Rainbow began to yell at the top of her lungs as she went super pony 2 and her aura flared wildly. The mountain shook and even broke at several areas from Rainbow's ki. Sledzax could feel Rainbow was trying to raise her power only for it to reach its limit. Rainbow kept yelling for another minute before stopping and slamming her hoof down on the rock beneath her cracking the mountain peak. Rainbow was breathing heavily as she cursed under her breath. Sledzax could clearly see what was wrong with Rainbow.

"I see your trying to go further beyond super pony 2" Sledzax said surprising Rainbow.

"Oh, Sledzax, how long have you been standing there" Rainbow asked.

"Long enough to see you attempt to go super pony 3" Sledzax said.

"Sorry I didn't sense your ki at first" Rainbow said.

"So I'm guessing this is what you do when you leave Ponyville like Spike said" Sledzax said.

"Yeah, I've been trying to ascend for the past two months. I feel as if I'll never be able to go super pony 3" Rainbow said.

"Don't think like that Rainbow. You know that if you train and strive your reach super pony 3 even if it takes time" Sledzax said.

"Then why don't we start now" Rainbow said getting ready to fight.

"Hmph that's better Rainbow" Sledzax said going into super siayan 2.

The two smirked as they charged each other not holding back. Rainbow threw a punch at Sledzax which he dodged and kicked Rainbow only for her to jump over his leg. Rainbow sent a barrage of punches at Sledzax which he blocked only for Rainbow to surprise him and kicked him in the gut. Rainbow then kicked Sledzax in the side of the head but he grabbed her leg and threw her at a nearby mountain. Rainbow quickly landed on the mountain and shot off back at Sledzax breaking the area she shot off at. Sledzax charged ki in his palms and fired a DIE DIE Missile barrage which Rainbow deflected. The ki blasts hit the mountains around the two blowing holes in them. Rainbow shot a ki wave at Sledzax who shot his own resulting in a beam struggle. The two seemed even till Sledzax put more power into his which over powered Rainbow's. Rainbow jumped over the ki wave and charged Sledzax letting the ki wave hit a mountain blowing it up. The two then began to throw barrages of punches and kicks at the other. Rainbow gets ready to attack with another ki wave only for Sledzax to stop her as he went back to his base form. Rainbow nodded and did the same.

"Well continue next chance we get. Now lets go back to Ponyville cause I'm sure the others will want to see me" Sledzax said.

Rainbow nodded and the two flew back to Ponyville and to Twilight's home just in time for them to head to Sugar Cube Corner. The five friends walked to Sugar Cube Corner and walked in for Pinkie and the rest of their friends to pop up and yell surprise. Ragna and Sledzax laughed as they all began to party. Spike on the other hand decided it was time to tell his feelings to a certain somepony, Rarity. To others he may of seemed younger than her but actually he was the same age as her since dragons age fastest when young. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Rarity was sitting as she ate a slice of cake by herself. Rarity though was thinking about Ragna, she was thinking of telling him how she felt and hoped it worked out. Spike sat down across from her and smiled at her making her smile back.

"So Rarity can I ask you something" Spike asked.

"Why of course Spike" Rarity said.

"Um, do you think we could go out on a date sometime" Spike asked nervously.

Rarity was taken back from Spike's question, she never thought Spike would ask to be her coltfriend. Rarity then went back to thinking about Ragna and knew they most likely wouldn't be together. Then she looked Spike in the eyes and then remembered all the good and bad times they've had and how he's been there for her. It then occurred to Rarity that her prince was Spike all along and took to this point for her to realize it. Rarity smiled at Spike and nodded.

"I would love that Spike" Rarity said.

"Really, I mean, How about this Friday night" Spike said.

"That would be good" Rarity said.

Across the room Sledzax and Ragna watched the scene happen with a smile on their face. They knew the two would make a good couple it just seemed they were meant for each other. After the party Sledzax and Ragna said there goodbyes before heading back off to were they lived/trained. Sledzax returned back to the castle just in time to see Luna about to leave to attend her nightly duties. Luna gave Sledzax a kiss on the cheek and told him goodnight. Sledzax went into his and Luna's room and got dressed into his night cloths before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

Hey guys sorry if I sped up Starlight's age but the only reason I did that was because it's needed for the upcoming chapters. Also I like the Rarity x Spike ship and I also think Spikes the same age as Rarity or maybe a year or two younger. Anyways see you all in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

The Legendary Super Saiyan: Part 1

Babidi floated over Fillydelphia as he chuckled to himself. He looked around and saw all the ponies enjoying the beautiful day, but not for long.

"You may now attack Broly" Babidi said to Broly.

Broly didn't even need to be mind controlled to do his biding as Broly went super saiyan and began to blast buildings down and kill ponies as he howled with laughter. Soon the city was nothing but flames and rubble while ponies running away.

"KAKAROT" Broly yelled releasing an explosive wave completely destroying the area and making a large crater.

"Yes Broly now let us continue" Babidi said leading Broly.

Ponyville

Spike and Rainbow were doing their training in the field outside of Ponyville like they normally do. Before they could continue they felt a large amount of ki sources completely vanished meaning that they were dead. They quickly looked in the direction of Fillydelphia where the ponies died.

"Who could've killed all those ponies" Spike asked.

"I don't know but let's find out" Rainbow said taking off with Spike following.

The two flew all the way to the city to find nothing but a large crater where it used to be. The two stated in shock till they heard laughter behind them.

"Do you like the scenery" Babidi said.

Rainbow and Spike spun around and saw Babidi floating there with a smile on his face.

"You did this didn't you" Spike asked.

"No I did not do this wonderful destruction. That would go to Broly there" Babidi pointed behind them.

Rainbow and Spike turned around and saw Broly towering over them. Before they could react Broly punched them both sending them slamming into the ground. Broly then fired ki blasts at them to make sure they died.

"That's enough Broly remember I still need those two for later" Babidi said making Broly stop.

"Then take me to Sledzax so I can kill him" Broly said.

"As you wish Broly" Babidi said.

Babidi then flew off with Broly following. Meanwhile Rainbow and Spike stood up but were covered in scorch marks.

"Come on let's stop them" Rainbow said.

Spike followed Rainbow as they took off after Broly. It didn't take them long before the two villains were in sight. Rainbow went super pony and punched Broly in the back of his head surprising him and Babidi. Spike powered up as well and fired a ki wave at Broly making a large cloud of smoke. Babidi growled but stopped when he heard Broly yell.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Broly yelled now in super saiyan.

Both Rainbow and Spike were surprised that Broly was a super saiyan. Broly slammed his arms into Rainbow and Spike before slamming them to the ground. Spike quickly jumped up and went into his potential unleashed state making Broly grin evilly. Spike charged Broly and punched him in the face sending him back before kicking him in the gut. Broly took the pain but was annoyed by Spike. Broly clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth and a green aura began to surround him.

"RAGHHHHHHH" Broly yelled he transformed into the legendary super saiyan.

Spike could tell he wouldn't be a match for Broly without Rainbow but he could sense she was knocked out at the moment. Spike then charged as Broly did as well. Spike punched Broly in his face only to have no effect surprising Spike. Broly grabbed Spike's face and slammed him into the earth making a crater upon impact. Broly then kicked Spike into the air before punching him across the sky. Spike managed to stop himself but Broly teleported in front of him and put him into a bear hug. Spike couldn't get out of Broly's grasp as Broly began to crush him. Spike yelled out in pain as he felt as if his spine was about to shatter. Broly then fired an explosive wave making Spike fell the full force of the attack and nearly knocking him unconscious. Broly then let go but then slammed both his feet on Spike's chest sending him into the ground. Babidi watched with amusement but not before noticing Rainbow get back up.

"Oh no, Spike" Rainbow said as she watch Spike hit the ground.

Rainbow went super pony and charged Broly. Broly saw her coming and just stood there. Rainbow reeled back a hoof and once she was close enough punched Broly in his face only to not effect him. Broly grabbed Rainbow's arm and slammed her to the ground before stomping on her back nearly breaking it. Rainbow screamed in pain before Broly kicked her across the ground as he charged a ki blast. Once Rainbow stopped she saw Broly just as he fired the ki blast at her. Rainbow didn't have time to dodge as the attack hit her making a large explosion resulting in making a crater. Once the explosion was finished Broly saw Rainbow's body laying unconscious.

"Weak insects" Broly said.

"Yes but Sledzax is much stronger and will prove to be a worthy fighter" Babidi said.

"Then take me to him" Broly said.

"Then follow me" Babidi said.

Babidi and Broly took off towards the direction on Ponyville where they would find Sledzax. Spike awoke just in time see them fly off in the direction of Ponyville. He couldn't believe that Broly was so strong, he would prove to be a challenge for even Sledzax and Ragna. Spike looked around and saw Rainbow inside a crater and could only feel a faint ki signature from her. He managed to pick up Rainbow and summon enough ki to take flight. Spike knew he had to warn the others before Broly and Babidi arrived.

Ponyville

Starlight was now finally 16 so he wasn't allowed to age through the time chamber anymore. Though he had easily become stronger than Rainbow and could even go super pony 1 and 2, but he also as something hidden that he only knows about. As he walked through the streets guided by Twilight whom seemed more than interested in showing him around Ponyville rather that letting him train, he wasn't sure why.

"That is where the mayor works at. That's Sugar Cube Corner where Pinkie lives and works with the Cakes. That's Rarity's Botique..." Twilight said naming place after place.

Starlight zoned out and began to think of a way to escape and train. He figured he could just fly off but Twilight would catch him. Starlight then got a great idea. Starlight quickly made an afterimage of himself before slowly backing away before teleporting.

"So what do you think of Ponyville so far Starlight" Twilight said turning to his afterimage.

When Starlight didn't respond she went to poke him only for her hoof to through him and his afterimage disappear. Twilight realized what happened and furrowed her brow.

"I'm going to find that alicorn and when I do, I don't know what I'll do" Twilight said beginning to look for Starlight.

Starlight made it safely to the field outside of Ponyville where he began to train. He did wish Spike or Rainbow were here so he could have sparring buddies. Starlight though took more after Rainbow in determination and pride, he even had a little crush on her. The thought of Rainbow made him wish he were with her instead of Twilight. Sure she's smart and all but can get pretty boring fast in his opinion. As he trained he felt two ki sources approaching which belonged to Rainbow and Spike, but they were very low. Starlight worried flew off towards them. When he saw them Spike was flying slowly and carrying an unconscious Rainbow.

"What happened" Starlight asked helping Spike by holding Rainbow.

"We were attacked by a saiyan named Broly. Him and Babidi were heading this way" Spike said.

"Alright let's get you and Rainbow to Twilight's, she'll take care of you guys till I deal with this Broly" Starlight said.

"You're going to challenge him alone" Spike said worried.

"He hurt Rainbow Spike and you know I can't let this go" Starlight said with anger in his voice.

Spike understood and knew Starlight had a crush on Rainbow. Spike and Starlight carried Rainbow back to Twilight's home. Once inside they saw a very angry Twilight. She was about to yell when she noticed Spike and Rainbow. Starlight told her to help them and that he'd be back. Starlight shot off into the air and began to sense around for Broly. Once he felt a large ki off in the distance coming towards Ponyville he took off to face Broly.

Outside Ponyville

Babidi and Broly could see Ponyville off in the distance. Broly just stretched out a hand and charged ki in it as he got ready to destroy the village. He fired the ki blast only for Starlight to teleport there in time to smack the ki blast away into the sky. The ki blast exploded as Starlight and Broly stared each other down. Babidi floated back knowing the two were going to fight.

"So you must be Broly, I figured you'd look stronger than what I've heard" Starlight taunted.

"Hmph, I can say you must be just as weak as those other insects I fought. They barely out up a good fight for me" Broly said.

"Then let me show you a real fight" Starlight said.

Broly went super saiyan as did Starlight. Broly charged Starlight but Starlight quickly flew over him and fired a ki wave at him hitting him in the back. Starlight smirked only for Broly to appear behind him and grab his head before blasting a ki wave at his chest. Starlight was sent flying before he stopped himself.

'How can he be this strong, I might need to go super saiyan 2 for this' Starlight mentally said.

"Okay Broly I thought this fight would be easy but you're easily stronger than me right now, but that's about to change" Starlight said as he went super saiyan 2.

Broly wasn't fazed by Starlight's transformation, though he did end up laughing. Before Starlight could charge Broly he felt Broly's ki sky rocket. Broly began to transform as a green aura began to form around him. A wave of energy quickly changed the bright day into a cloudy one as the area changed to a dark color. Broly's transformation caused an explosive wave going for several hundred feet as it destroyed the ground and cashing lava to rise up. Starlight watched in horror as Broly had transformed into his legendary super saiyan form.

"What's that transformation, it's not anything I've heard of or seen before" Starlight said in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Broly howled in laughter before charging Starlight.

Starlight flew at him and punched him in the face only to not effect Broly as he had a devilish grin and his white eyes only made it more terrifying. Broly punched Starlight before kneeing him in the gut and throwing him into the ground sending Starlight several feet under the ground. Broly then fired an Eraser Cannon at Starlight creating a large explosion destroying everything in its radius. Luckily Starlight teleported away using his magic. He didn't have time to recover before Broly kicked him in the back and then again in his face. Starlight tasted blood in his mouth before spitting it out. Starlight knew he had to keep fighting is he wanted to survive and keep everypony safe. Starlight charged Broly with ki in both his hooves before firing a large ki wave at Broly, but Broly took the blast head on not effecting him at all.

"Your nothing but a weakling" Broly said before charging Starlight and began to assault him with a barrage of punches.

"That's it Broly beat him down, kill him if you'd like" Babidi said.

Broly grinned and grabbed the now beaten Starlight by his face. Broly slammed Starlight into the ground. Broly then stomped on Starlights chest breaking all his ribs. Starlight screamed in pain as Broly only applied more pressure. Before Broly could do anything else a ki blast hit the side of his head. Broly turned to see a now fully healed Rainbow in super pony 2.

"Leave him alone freak" Rainbow said.

"A freak, no, I'M A DEVIL" Broly laughed before charging Rainbow.

Rainbow readied herself only to be caught off guard by Broly's speed. Broly cloths lined Rainbow in her chest before blasting her with a ki wave. Rainbow was fast enough to block the ki wave but Broly teleported beside her and punched her and then kicked her in the chest. Rainbow was sent flying before she was caught by Spike who just arrived.

"You again" Broly growled.

"That's right" Spike said charging Broly.

Broly just waited till Spike was close enough but was caught off guard when he teleported behind him. Spike kicked Broly in the back of his head making him stumble forward before drop kicking him in the back. Broly flew for a few feet before stopping himself. Broly turned around with anger on his face as he powered up even more. Spike did the same releasing his full power. Broly was surprised by Spike's power but it didn't mean anything to him. Spike cupped his hands as Broly began to walk up to him.

"KA...ME..." Spike began as he charged the ki wave.

"Hehe" Broly began to laugh.

"HA...ME..." Spike said powering the attack up more.

"Go ahead and try" Broly said.

Once Broly was close enough Spike fired the ki wave full force.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Spike yelled.

Broly was engulfed by the ki wave making Spike believe he hurt Broly, but when the smoke and dust cleared Broly stood over him under hurt by the kamehameha. Spike was now terrified as Broly began to charge and eraser cannon in one of his hands.

"Die now" Broly said slamming the eraser cannon into Spike's chest.

Spike screamed in pain as he was blasted across the sky and ended up crashing into Rarity's Botique surprising her, but was quickly replaced with fear and worry when she saw his injuries and his unconscious body.

"Oh no, SPIKE" Rarity screamed as she ran up to him.

Rarity quickly lifted Spike with her magic and rushed him to the hospital.

Back With Broly

Broly just laughed at his path of destruction. Starlight managed to summon the strength to stand up as he was back in his normal form. Starlight saw what happened to Spike but when he saw Rainbow laying on the ground unconscious he couldn't hold in his rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Starlight yelled as went super pony 2 again.

Broly just grunted as Starlight charged Broly again. Broly just grabbed Starlight by his neck and began to choke him. Starlight while trying to escape Broly's grasp thought of a way to beat him. He looked around and saw the lava surfaced by Broly's transformation. Starlight then saw Rainbow fly at Broly and punched him in the face. Broly wasn't fazed worrying Starlight. Broly just blasted Rainbow away with a ki blast. Starlight now angered even further kicked Broly in his face releasing his grip on him.

"I've had enough" Starlight said culling his hooves.

Starlight now angry at Broly he didn't even try to attempt to lure him to the lava, he was going to kill Broly with his own hooves.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet" Broly said floating high in the air as as energy began to form around him.

"KA...ME" Starlight said flaring his aura.

Broly charged a large ball of ki into one of his palms as he pointed it at Starlight.

"HA...ME" Starlight said as the ki formed in his hooves.

Broly then fired the ki wave at Starlight.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Starlight yelled firing off a kamehameha.

Once the kamehameha made contact with Broly's Omega Blaster it increased in size till it formed a giant ball of ki. Starlight felt he was losing ground and knew if he didn't keep it up he'd die. Suddenly Rainbow landed beside him in super pony 2 as well before morning off her own kamehameha.

"Rainbow.." Starlight began when he noticed Broly's attack still gaining ground.

The two didn't stop putting in their energy as Broly laughed watching the two try to survive.

"Just die along with this planet" Broly said.

"We can't win like this" Rainbow said.

"I wish my dad was here" Starlight said.

Suddenly a huge ki wave blasted Broly's far into the sky before it exploded. Starlight and Rainbow looked before smiling. Broly turned in anger at who could of done that. What he saw made him grin with satisfaction.

"Don't worry guys we'll handle Broly" Sledzax said as he and Ragna landed beside them in super saiyan.

"Now we can fight Sledzax, and you to Ragna" Broly said.

"Starlight, Rainbow, get back to Ponyville. I don't want you two caught in the battle" Sledzax said.

"Right, come on Rainbow" Starlight said as the two flew off.

"Now let's go somewhere a little further Broly" Ragna said as Broly and Babidi followed Sledzax and Ragna.

It's going down guys, it's time for Sledzax and Ragna to fight Broly. And before you guys ask yes Starlight, Rainbow, and Spike are weaker than Broly only because he is the OP one from dragon ball heroes. If you don't know about him then you'll see when the next chapter comes out. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you in the next chapter. R&amp;R


	26. Chapter 26

The Legendary Super Saiyan: Part 2

Sledzax and Ragna led Broly far away from any civilization so no one would be caught in the devastating battle that was about to take place. The three saiyans stopped in a rocky area that could be destroyed without worry. Broly grinned evily as he watched the two saiyans in front of him ready to fight. Sledzax and Ragan both knew if they didn't end this fight quickly because the fate of Equestria was in their hands. Broly laughed at the two saiayns.

"Do you both honestly think you can defeat me" Broly taunted.

"Don't worry Broly were gonna send you back to Hell where you belong" Said.

Broly gritted his teeth before charging the two saiyans. Sledzax didn't have time to dodge an attack from Broly that sent him into a large rock. Ragna went to kick Broly only to have his leg grabbed and slammed a fist into his chest. Ragna slammed into the ground beofre Broly landed beside him and kicked him across the ground. Ragan quickly recovered and went super saiyan 2 and charged Broly. Broly caught off guard by Ragna's increased speed didn't have time to dodge a barrage of punches. Ragan then kicked Broly into the air before Sledzax appeared above Broly and in super saiyan 2 himself. Sledzax put his hands together and slammed them both onto Broly's head sending him into the ground. Broly angered by the surprise attack stood up and began to flare his aura as he went super saiyan 2. Broly shot up at Sledzax and grabbed him by the arms and then threw him at Ragna. Ragna caught Sledzax and helped him up. The two saiyans then together charged Broly and began to throw punches and kicks at him. Broly easily dodged the attacks by simply just moving his head around. Sledzax and Ragna jumped back and then fired a ki wave at Broly resulting in him being hit directly, or so it seemed. Broly appeared behind Ragna and kneed him in the back before kicking him to the ground. Sledzax didn't have time before Broly teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the head and headbutting him. Sledzax grabbed his head before being blasted by a ki wave to the ground.

"Damn Broly is strong. Looks as if were going to have to go super saiyan three" Sledzax said getting up.

"Sledzax, let's transform while we have the chance" Ragna said getting up himself.

"Alright" Sledzax said.

the two saiyans began to power up as their auras flared wildly and the ground began to shake. Broly saw the two saiyans began to power up as their hair grew longer. The two saiyans yelled as they finished transforming into super saiyan 3. Broly saw the confident smirks on the saiyns face making him growl before laughing.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" Broly said.

Broly laughed as he began to flare his aura destroying the ground beneath him as his power began to rise to a whole new level. Broly yelled at the top of his lungs as his hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared completing the transformation. The two saiyans grew worried as they could feel Broly's power. Broly charged the two heroes as they prepared for a fight. Broly cloths lined the two before throwing them away across the sky. The two recovered before firing a massive ki wave together making Broly have to dodge it. The two saiyans quickly dashed up to Broly before assaulting him in a barrage of punches and kicks making Broly angry. Broly charged ki around him before releasing an explosive wave sending the two heroes back while destroying most of the area they were in. Sledzax quickly cupped his hands while charging a kamehameha as Ragna charged an omega blaster. Broly saw the two charging their attacks and knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time as they fired their attacks. Broly knew only one way out and it would help him end this fight. the two attacks hit Broly creating a massive explosion of energy making the two heroes have to fly back some.

"Well that ends that" Sledzax said.

suddenly they felt Broly's ki sky rocketed to an insane level. As the dust cleared they could see a gold aura flaring as Broly's figure stood there. Once the dust cleared the two heroes saw something that made them scared. Broly had not only survived the attack but he was now a super saiyan 4. Broly grinned evily before looking to Sledzax. With insane speed Broly appeared behind Sledzax making him freeze in fear before he felt something make contact with his back before he felt pain and was sent several feet into a new crater caused by his impact. Ragna was about to help but was stopped when Broly teleported in front of him and punched him in the face. Ragna was sent into the ground before seeing Broly charging and eraser cannon. Sledzax seeing this as well wouldn't let Broly kill Ragna or destroy Equestria. Sledzax got up and clenched before yelling as he transformed into super saiyan 4. Broly stopped his attack as he saw Sledzax charge at him. Ragan saw the chance and he himself went super saiyan 4. Broly distracted by Ragna transforming didn't see Sledzax throw a punch which connected with his cheek. Broly was about to attack Sledzax when Ragna kicked him in the chest and then again in his head. Broly growled before he grabbed the two and slammed their heads together and throwing them away. Broly then charged Ragna and elbowed him in the chest and them blasted a ki blast into his chest making him crash into a large rock. Sledzax went to help but was stopped when Broly elbowed him on top of his head and then kicked him away. Broly laughed at the two heroes attempt to stop him.

"Just give and die with this planet" Broly laughed.

"We'll never give up Broly even if it means our death" Sledzax said.

"Or even if it means killing you" Ragna said.

"Then show me how your gonna defeat me" Broly said amused.

"If you say so Broly, Ragna you know what to do" Sledzax said.

"Yeah lets do it" Ragna said.

Ragna and Sledzax both stood next to each other as they got in position to do fusion. Broly not knowing what they were doing just crossed his arms and watched. The two heroes then moved in sync before completing the fusion. a bright light enveloped the area as Broly covered his eyes till the light dimmed down. What Broly saw made him confused, instead of Sledzax and Ragna he saw one person standing there resembling both of them.

"It's time to end this Broly because the longer you stay alive the more chance Equestria is put into danger." Zaxna said.

"Hmph, you still can't beat me" Broly said.

"Lets just see" Zaxna said.

Broly charged Zaxna only to be stopped by a painful kick to the gut. Broly put an arm around his gut before being punched in the face and was sent through three rocks. Once Broly recovered he didn't have time to stop a barrage of punches and kicks brought on upon him. Broly could tell he was losing and needed to a way to kill Zaxna and destroy the planet. Once Zaxna stopped Broly Flared his aura and shot up into the sky where he began to charge ki in both his hands before bringing them together and creating one large ball of energy. Zaxna saw this and quickly cupped his hands charging green ki in them.

"I WILL KILL YOU" Broly yelled firing a massive ki wave.

"OMEGA KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Zaxna yelled firing his fused attacked.

The two attacks collided into a beam struggle as Zaxna easily gained ground. Knowing he didn't have time and didn't want to risk the planet's destruction he poured more power into his attack. Broly's attack dispersed as Zaxna's rushed towards Broly. Broly couldn't do anything as he was engulfed by the attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Broly yelled as he was vaporized.

Zaxna stopped his attack and breathed in relief that the fight was over. Though he knew one thing was for sure. There were going to be more villains that could be as strong as Broly showing up in the future. They had to prepare for the day that happened.

Ponyville

Starlight, Spike, and Rainbow were healed and impatiently waited for Sledzax and Ragna to return. Once they saw the two saiyans land in front of them everyone cheered in the victory they had. Sledzax told Luna, Starlight, Spike, Rainbow, and everyone else that he and the other fighters were going to train for a while and probably wouldn't be back for a month. Though sad they knew it was for better and with that the five fighters took off to go train. As the fighters flew off a lone figure stood far away on a mountain.

"Yes, become stronger for when I face you. You'll at least put up a good fight" The figure said before disappearing

And there you have it everyone the conclusion to the fight with Broly. If you you're wondering yes I do believe it would take a fusion to take down Broly at that state. Also if you didn't know I used the Broly from Dragon Ball Heroes which he had all those forms. Anyways hope you all enjoyed see ya in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

The Babidi Saga Begins

It has been a couple months since Broly was defeated and it was time for our heroes to return home. Luna, Celestia, and the mane six (minus Rainbow) waited patiently for them on a platform outside of Canterlot castle. They them saw five figures flying from far away. They them noticed it was them. Sledzax and Ragna both had torn clothing as did the others along with bruises and scorch marks. Luna being able to detect ki could easily feel how much stronger they've gotten. Sledzax and Ragna landed first followed by the others. Everyone ran up to them and wrapped them in a group hug making everyone smile.

"We're glad you guys are back" Luna said.

"Me to Luna and I'm sure you've been impatient with me being gone haven't you" Sledzax joked.

"You'll have to make it up to me" Luna said kissing Sledzax on the cheek.

Oh Dashie I'm so glad you're back" Pinkie said hugging Rainbow.

"Me to Pinkie and I missed the rest of you guys as well" Rainbow said.

"We're glad to see you, Spike and Starlight as well" Twilight said.

"And I must say you're cloths are all torn up. I'll have to fix them up for you five" Rarity said.

"Thanks Rarity" Starlight said.

"It's no problem" Rarity said.

"Hey Twilight I know you've probably been bored back home. You wanna go try out some new spells" Spike asked.

"You bet my number one assistant" Twilight said.

Just by looking you could see how much Starlight and Spike have grown since Sledzax and Ragna arrived to Equestria. Starlight was taller than Twilight and Spike had grown two inches taller. Their other psychical features had changed such as muscle. Rarity hugged and kissed Spike on the cheek happy to see him as well.

"I've missed you my Spikey-Wikey" Rarity said.

"I've missed you to Rarity" Spike said.

Starlight just smiled at the happy reunion going about. Rainbow then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see her smiling.

"Hey Starlight I know we've been gone for a couple months and I know how much you've missed Sugar Cube Corner's sweets. Wanna go get some" Rainbow asked.

"Sure I'm up for it" Starlight said.

The two flew off to Ponyville as everyone watched. Suddenly two voices interrupted them.

"Hey everypony" Shining said as he and Cadence walked up.

"Cadence. Sunshine, sunshine, lady its awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake" Twilight and Cadnece said while doing the dance.

Sledzax and Ragna just face palmed at the dance and quietly sighed. They then saw Shining walk up to them.

"Hey guys, been a while. I heard about what happened with that other guy you fought. He destroyed all of Fillydelphia, and killed dozens. I'm glad you guys stopped him" Shining said.

"Us to, but we'll make sure that doesn't happen again" Ragna said.

"Yep that's why we trained for so long. I'm confident we can defend Equestria from any threat" Sledzax said.

"Do you really think so" Babidi asked above them.

Everyone got ready to fight but Babidi stopped them.

"Before you dare attack me you should say hello to a friend of mine. Oh Majin Buu" Babidi said.

Suddenly Super Buu appeared before them.

"Are they the strong ones. They'll make excellent chocolate" Buu said.

"Ohhhh can I have some chocolate" Pinkie asked.

Buu hump'd before using his tentacle to turn fire a pink beam at Pinkie. Luckily Sledzax grabbed her as the beam hit a rock where she was turning it to chocolate. Everyone gasped as Buu just frowned at his attempt for candy. Babidi grinned evilly before speaking.

"I'll give you all some time to prepare for Buu's destruction of you all. You have just three days to do that then you'll all die" Babidi laughed.

Sledzax and Rgana just crossed their arms as Babidi and Buu teleported. Everyone besides the saiyans were worried.

"Don't worry we'll be able to beat him, he's not as powerful as Broly" Sledzax said.

"But didn't you say that Buu could absorb beings and become more powerful" Twilight said.

"True but the only way for that to happen is if we give him that chance" Sledzax said.

"So only one of us should go, what do you think Sledzax" Ragna said.

"Most likely one of us, but I want Starlight to fight him" Sledzax said.

"What! We're not going to let our son fight that monster" Luna protested.

"Luna, you know I won't be alive as long as Starlight and the future is in his hooves. He's the one that'll be protecting the planet, this is the only way for him to learn to fight tough opponents. Luna he'll be fine" Sledzax said.

"Just promise you'll go with him" Luna asked.

"I will Luna our son will defeat Buu I'm sure of it" Sledzax said.

"Hey Sledzax can I ask you something" Spike asked.

"Yeah" Sledzax said.

"Can me and Rainbow Dash get a turn to fight Buu. I want to put all this training to work and Buu is the perfect opponent" Spike said.

"Sounds like a good idea, it would benefit Equestria if you could beat Buu. Come on let's go get Starlight and Rainbow" Sledzax said.

Ragna, Sledzax, and Spike all flew off towards Ponyville. The ponies were worried about their friends and Buu. They've heard what Buu is capable of and how it took everyone to defeat him last time. Though hey had hope, they had all seen Ragna and Sledzax foght and how strong they are. They knew nothing bad would happen, right.

With Starlight and Rainbow

The two walked out of Sugar Cube Corner laughing after eating and enjoying themselves. Starlight figured maybe now would be a good time to tell Rainbow how he feels. He was about to say something when Sledzax, Ragna, and Spike landed in front of them.

'Great timing' Starlight mentally said.

"Starlight, Rainbow, I've got some good and bad news. Bad news is Majin Buu is here with Babidi and is threatening the planet. Good news is this'll be the perfect chance to put that training to work" Sledzax said.

"So he's that strong that'll it'll take us three" Rainbow asked.

"No just one of you should be enough but you all will get the chance to fight him. Starlight I want you to be the one to beat him though since you're the protector of Equestria in the future" Sledzax said.

"I understand dad. When do we fight him" Starlight asked.

"In three days he'll come back. So till then go enjoy yourself and rest" Sledzax said before he and Ragna flew off.

"Well I'll see you guys later I'm going home to rest" Spike said flying off.

When everyone gone Starlight took the opportunity to tell Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow can I tell you something" Starlight asked her.

"Sure" Rainbow said.

Starlight motioned for her to follow and took off using his wings as Rainbow followed. Starlight and Rainbow landed on a cloud where they could see all of Ponyville as the sun began to set.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me" Rainbow asked.

"Um, I wanted to tell you for a while now I've wanted to be more than just friends" Starlight said.

"Wait...you mean like coltfriend and marefriend" Rainbow asked with a blush.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you feel the same way but I knew I'd ha-" Starlight was cut off by Rainbow kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"I feel the same way to Starlight" Rainbow said.

Starlight smiled before he leaned in and kissed Rainbow on the lips. Rainbow returned the embrace before they separated. The two smiled at each other before going off to enjoy the day.

Babidi POV

Me and Majin Buu floated over a large crowd of ponies in front of a stage as a bull like creature gave them a speech. We watched for a few minutes before landing on the stage in front of the bull surprising everyone.

"And what do you think you're doing? I'm going to have to ask you to leave the stage" The bull said.

"I'd rather not unless you can make us" I taunted.

"You see ponies this is the perfect opportunity to show you how well Iron Will's sermon works. YOU BETTER GET OFF THIS STAGE BEFORE I KICK YOUR REAR END" Iron Will yelled in Buu's face.

Iron Will noticed Buu hadn't budged so he yelled at him again. Boy this time Buu flicked him into the crowd. Ponies had to jump out the way as Iron Will hit the ground unconscious with a thud. Everypony gasped as I laughed.

"This is most entertaining. You may do as you wish with them Buu" I said as Buu smiled evilly.

Sledzax POV

I suddenly felt a large amount of ki sources vanish indicating they were killed and likely by none other than Buu. I looked to Ragna who also felt the deaths. We continued to train in the time chamber as we kept growing stronger making sure we were prepared for the fight against Buu.

"Do you think we'll have to fuse against Buu if things go wrong" Ragna asked dodging one of my punches.

"I'm not sure but better safe than sorry" I said blocking a kick from Ragna. We continued to train as Buu continued to be free in Equestria.

Hey everybody sorry for not only the long wait but the short chapter. I've had writers block and wasn't really sure about what to do for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and please R&amp;R.


	28. Chapter 28

The Fight For Equestria Part 1

It had been three days since Babidi and Majin Buu had threatened Equestria and now it was time to step up and face the pink demon. The five fighters flew through the air over a small island. They were to meet a Babidi and Majin Buu here seeing as it was far away from civilization and could risk the destruction of the island.

"So when we fight Majin Buu is there anything we need to know a of such as any special techniques" Starlight asked his dad.

"Mainly his absorbing and regenerative abilities. Though his power is enough to worry, he can easily destroy the planet and I'm not sure if he's become stronger or not" Sledzax said.

"Sledzax, I think it would be better if they all fight at once so they don't have to worry about being absorbed easily" Ragna said.

"I was thinking the same think Ragna. You hear him guys, you'll be fighting Majin Buu all at once. This will help not only you become stronger but increase your teamwork" Sledzax said.

"Right" The three younger fighters said.

The fighters finally reached a large clearing where they saw Babidi waiting for them. They landed a little was from him. The fighters were confused seeing as Buu wasn't around, but that made them keep their guard up.

"Where's Majin Buu" Sledzax asked.

"He isn't needed here yet because you'll have enough on your hands" Babidu said.

Suddenly he vanished with his magic words making the fighters flinch. Suddenly Starlight, Rainbow, and Spike felt something in their heads. They began to yell as they clutched their heads. Starlight and Rainbow transformed into their super saiyan/pony form as Spike powered up his potential unleashed.

"What's...going...on" Starlight said as sweat began to roll down his head.

"They must be going under Babidi's mind control" Sledzax said.

Suddenly a M appeared on their foreheads as the mind control was finished. The three smiled evilly as they turned to the two saiyans. The saiyans got into a fighting stance ready for whatever the now Babidi minions would throw at them.

"Ragna let me take care of them go find Babidi and Buu. I'll handle these three" Sledzax said.

"Alright" Ragna said flaring his aura and flying off.

Sledzax POV

After Ragna was out of sight I went super saiyan ready to fight. The three minions flared their auras and charged me. Spike first threw a punch that I dodged when Rainbow teleported next to me and threw a kick. I barely dodged but Starlight teleported above me and fired a ki wave. I made an x with my arms taking the attack head on. I moved my arms luckily taking little damage from the blast. Spike them punched me in the chest and Rainbow kicked me in the face. I did a back flip landing back on my feet only to be met with a hoof from both Starlight and Rainbow. I teleported away but they did the same and began to throw barrages of punches. I managed to dodged their blows but the Spike teleported behind me and kicked me in the back. Rainbow then punched me in the gut and Starlight head butted me. I stumbled back rubbing my head before getting into a fighting stance. The three minions smiled evilly before charging me. I flared my aura and flew up, but they quickly followed me.

Damnit, I can't shake them off" I said.

The three cupped their hooves/claws and began charging a kamehameha. They then teleported around me. I gritted my teeth as they fired the ki wave at me. I teleported just in time for the three ki waves to hit and cause an explosion. The minions growled in anger. I then appeared away from them.

'I need a plan to beat them. Maybe I could go super saiyan 2 and ends it quickly' I thought to myself.

I clenched my fists and went SSJ 2. I teleported in front of Spike and gave him a swift kick in the side. I then rushed Rainbow giving her a punch in the gut. Starlight tried to attack but I dodged his blow and elbowed him in the chest. The three stumbled in the air before regaining their composure. They then yelled powering up or going SSJ 2 (in Rainbow and Starlight's case). I got ready as they three charged me. I barely had time to dodge a barrage of punches and kicks from the three minions. I was then hit with a kick to my side and two punches to my chest. I was then assaulted by punches and kicks till I was eventually blasted away with a large ki blast. Once I recovered I noticed my cloths were torn slightly and I had bruises and scorch marks across my body.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy. That just means I'll have to hit harder" I said powering up.

I charged the three throwing a punch which they dodged and then a kick which had the same result. I quickly jumped over a kick from Rainbow. Starlight threw a punch which a grabbed his hoof and threw him to the side as Spike began to fire a barrage of ki blasts. I smacked everyone of the ki blasts away before firing my own which hit Spike. Starlight charged me throwing several kicks that I blocked before kneeing him in the gut. Rainbow charged ki in her hoof and flew up to me and slammed the ki blast into my chest. I grabbed her hoof before she could and fired my own at her sending her flying away. I didn't see Spike in time before he slammed both his fists on my head sending me flying downwards. I managed to stop myself and turn back to the three minions.

"Looks like this want be that easy" I said.

They charged my again but this time I was ready. When they got close enough I put my open hands I front of my face and closed my eyes. Once they figured out what was going on it was to late.

"SOLAR FLARE" I yelled blinding them.

I then rushed forward and chopped all three on the neck knocking them out. They fell to the ground back at their normal forms. I sighed in relief before reverting to my normal state as well. I landed on the ground and walked up to the three. When I got close enough I noticed the M still on their foreheads. Before I knew I they all woke up and hit me in the chest as they fired a ki wave sending me across the island. They teleported to me but now powered up in SSJ2/potential unleashed. I had no time to react as they slammed me into the ground knocking me out.

3rd POV

The three minions laughed before flying off. Sledzax lay in unconscious and unable to fight on the island. Ragna flew across the water going to warn the others of what's going on when he felt Sledzax's ki almost fade away.

"Damnit did they actually beat him. I knew this wouldn't end well, but I've got to warn everyone else first" Ragna said.

He picked up speed flying to Ponyville where he landed outside of Twilight's castle. He ran in and called for her, but got no reply.

"She isn't here, she's in Canterlot along with her friends" a guard said.

"Thank you" Ragna said flying off.

He raced to Canterlot when suddenly a huge explosion enveloped Ponyville destroying the entire village. Ragna turned to see the three minions floating behind him with evil smiles on their face.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THAT" Ragna yelled going SSJ 2.

He charged the three minions catching them off guard. Ragna kicked both Starlight and Rainbow before punching Spike. Ragna then teleported away and fired a barrage of ki blasts at the three as he shouted. A cloud of smoke formed from the explosions and grew air we as he kept firing more ki blasts. He finally stopped catching his breath. When the smoke cleared the three still floated but were covered with bruises and scorch marks. Ragna growled in anger at the sight of the three still standing. The three smiled before yelling as they began to power up more. Starlight's and Rainbow's hair began to grow longer as their eyebrows disappeared as they transformed to SSJ 3. Spike's power grew greatly as he released 100% of his power. The three finally stopped yelling as they finished powering up. Ragna gritted his teeth before clenching his fists.

"I'll show you real power, HAAAAAAAAA" Ragna yelled as he went SSJ3.

The three minions smirked as they charged Ragna. Ragna just stood their waiting for hem to close in before he teleported and kicked Rainbow away. When Starlight and Spike turned around Ragna gave them a hard punch to the cheek. The two spun around and were met with a ki blasts to the chest. Ragna charged Rainbow assaulting her with punches making her slow down a bit before getting up to fight again. Ragna was confused, his hits should've knocked her out but something wasn't right. Spike and Starlight charged Ragna but he sensed them and teleported away.

'Maybe the spell Babidi put them under is the cause of them to keep getting up' Ragna said mentally.

The three fired ki blasts at Ragna which he smacked away making them explode far away. Starlight then charged ki in both his hooves and out them out in front of him.

"FINAL FLASH" Starlight yelled.

Starlight fired the large ki wave at Ragna. Ragna knew if he dodged it it would cause to much destruction. Ragna crossed his arms in front of him just in time for the ki wave to hit him. A large explosion occurred leaving a large cloud of smoke. The he three minions smiled but stopped when Ragna emerged. Ragna then flared his aura before charged the three. Ragna punched Starlight sending him flying. Spike and Rainbow went to punch Ragma but he dodged their blows and kicked Spike in the chest before spinning around and kicking Rainbow in the side. Ragna then charged Rainbow and sent a barrage of punches at her before kneeing her in the gut. Rainbow clutched her stomach before Ragna slammed both his fists on her head sending into the ground forming a crater from the impact. Her hair returned to normal and her ki went to a normal state.

"Hmph, I just have to hit them hard enough" Ragna said with a smirk.

Ragna turned around in time to see Spike and Starlight teleport to him. Starlight was first to attack with several fast punches. Ragna blocked them all before punching Starlight in the cheek and then kicking him in the chest. Spike jumped in throwing a kick at Ragna, but he grabbed his leg and punched Spike in the face. Ragna then teleported behind Spike and charged ki in his hand before slamming it into Spike's back and firing a ki wave. Spike was sent into the ground making a deep crater as his ki returned to normal. Starlight rubbed hi chest before cupping his hooves. Ragna charged ki in his palm and readied his own attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Starlight yelled firing the ki wave.

"OMEGEA CANNON" Ragna yelled firing a large ball of ki.

The two attacks connected and began to struggle for power. Starlight began to pour more power into the kamehameha pushing Ragna's attack back. Ragna yelled as he poured all his power into his attack canceling out Starlight's attack and consuming him. The ki ball exploded and Starlight fell to the ground reverting to his normal state. Ragna gave a sigh and went back to his base form. He landed on the ground and turned around to the now destroyed Ponyville. An anger grew in Ragna as his aura flared and he ground shook. He yelled as the ground fracked under his power. Ragna calmed himself down before grabbing the three unconscious fighters and flying to Canterlot.

Ragna arrived into the throne room where everyone was. When they saw Ragna and the fighters they gasped. They helped Ragna by taking the three fighters. Ragna then began to explain what had happened and didn't know what or where Sledzax is at.

"This isn't good at all. Can you still stop Buu, Ragna" Celestia asked.

"Yes but I'm still worried in case Buu absorbs Sledzax. If that happens I can't do anything to stop Buu" Ragna said.

"We must hurry and find Sledzax before Buu can get a hold of him" Luna said.

"I don't think so" said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Buu and Babidi floating above them.

"Buu is hungry and I told him he could help himself to you all. Go ahead Buu and kill them" Babidi said.

"You bastard" Ragna said going SSJ.

Buu smiled evilly before charging Ragna. Ragna blocked a punch from Buu out the monster wrapped his arm around Ragna and threw him through the roof. Ragna stopped himself and yelled going SSJ3 ready to fight Buu. Buu flew threw the hole in the roof and flew up to Ragna. Buu roared charging Ragna as the two became locked in a barrage of punches and kicks to one another. Buu finally kicked Ragna in the gut and then wrapped his arm around Ragna's neck choking him. Ragna tried to get out of Buu's grasp but had no luck. Buu then began firing ki blasts at Ragna who could only take each hit. Ragna felt his power slowly beginning to go down from the damage from Buu. Buu then stopped firing ki blasts and flung Ragna threw several buildings in Canterlot before flying after him. Buu landed in front of a down Ragna who jumped up and floated in the air. Buu groaned before following him into the air. Ragna then fired a volley of ki blasts hitting Buu damaging his body. Buu quickly healed himself before growling at Ragna.

"I'll show you not to hurt Buu" Buu said flaring his pink aura and teleporting up to Ragna.

Ragna had barely anytime before Buu threw a punch at him. Buu quickly the. Kicked Ragna in the side before. Ragna quickly recovered but not before Buu slammed his knee into Ragna's head. Ragna fell towards the ground as Buu raised a hand up to the sky.

"Now die" Buu said.

Buu fired a large volley of ki blasts into the air. The ki blasts turned around and flew at Ragna who didn't have enough time to do anything. The ki blasts collided with Ragna as he fell to the ground. Ragna hit the ground going back to his base form. Buu flew down to him and frowned.

"You are weak and now you die" Buu said holding his palm to Ragna.

Buu charged ki in his palm ready to kill Ragna when a boot slammed into the side of his head and a ki wave incinerated his body. Buu's body pieces floated for a few moments before reforming back to his normal self. Buu nearly shouted with anger when he saw who did it.

"Sorry Buu but no one is dying on my watch" Sledzax said.

Sorry for the long update I've been busy. That was an awesome chapter right guys. Instead of the three young fighters going against Buu I went for a Babidi mind control fight and they fitted the part. Next chapter Sledzax will step up and take his chance against Buu. Don't forget to R&amp;R and see you all in the chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

The Fight For Equestria Part 2

Sledzax stared into the eyes of Majin Buu as Buu did the same to him. Sledzax saw how his son and friends were beaten down by each other and Buu himself. Sledzax clenched his fists before going super saiyan two. He took a fighting stance as Buu stood there with and evil smirk on his face.

"Do you think you can really win" Buu asked.

"No I don't think I can. I know I'm going to beat you" Sledzax said making Buu frown.

"I'll teach you to mock Buu" Buu said.

Buu charged Sledzax and reeled both his fists back. Sledzax prepared himself by readying an attack. Buu launched his fists forward but Sledzax was ready and teleported away only for Buu's arms to follow him. Sledzax blocked the punches with his arms but Buu covered the distance between them and head butted Sledzax. Sledzax rubbed his forehead and want ready for Buu to wrap an arm around his entire body. Buu began to slam Sledzax back and forth into the ground, rocks, and anything hard he could see. Sledzax had enough and yelled at he went super saiyan three and escaping from Buu's grasp.

"Take this Buu, kamehamehaaaaaaaaa" Sledzax yelled as he fired the attack at Buu.

Buu was to late and was consumed by the ki wave causing an explosion dust to kick up everywhere. When the first settled all Sledzax could see was small bits of Buu floating around. The bits quickly turned themselves back to a full Buu. Sledzax growled a bit before flaring his aura and charging Buu. Buu fired a ki wave of his own but Sledzax teleported out the way and behind Buu. Sledzax have a hard kick to Buu's side then elbowed him in the back. Buu bent backwards to face Sledzax only to be met with a fist in his face. Buu roared in anger before throwing a punch at Sledzax. Sledzax moved to the side and kneed Buu in the gut. Sledzax then spun around and kicked Buu sending him flying into the air. Before Buu could stop Sledzax fired several ki blasts at him. Buu was hit by a few but the rest he hit away. Buu shouted angrily making his power rise which made the ground shake.

"This isn't good. In not at my full strength and since everyone is down I can't rest, damnit" Sledzax said.

Buu stopped shouting and charged Sledzax. Sledzax was caught off guard by Buu's boost in speed and want able to block a punch to his chest. Buu then grabbed Sledzax by his hair and punched him several times in the guy making him cough out blood. Buu grinned and charged ki in his palm and aimed it at Sledzax's chest.

"Bye bye" Buu said before firing a ki wave.

Sledzax yelled in pain as he was sent flying through the air and crashing into a part of the Canterlot castle. He lay unconscious and back to his normal state. Buu laughed manically as he had defeated the two strongest warriors on the planet.

Meanwhile in the throne room the mane six and the princesses watched over the down fighters add they laid unconscious. Luna was growing impatient since she heard the fighting outside stop she didn't know if Sledzax or Buu had won. Everyone turned when they heard Babidi laugh.

"Majin Buu had defeated Sledzax which means we can destroy this planet, oh marvelous" Babidi said.

"You won't get away with this" Twilight said.

"I already have now to have Buu finish off this planet" Babidi said.

"That won't happen" said Starlight getting up.

"Starlight" everyone said in happiness.

"Oh so I see your no longer under my mind control but whatever you can't hope to stop Buu alone do you" Babidi said.

"You're right I don't but I can buy time while I wait for the others to wake up" Starlight said.

Babidi growled as he called Buu's name. Buu appeared in the throne room asleep. Everyone was actually relieved when they saw the sleeping monster, but not Babidi.

"Wake up Buu and destroy them" Babidi yelled.

Buu opened and eye and looked at Babidi "Not until the strong ones wake up" Buu said.

Starlight gritted his teeth as Buu insulted him by calling him weak. Starlight went super saiyan and flew at Buu. Buu didn't move but grabbed Starlight's hoof when he was close enough. By then flung him across the room and into a wall. Buu then closed his eyes again and went to sleep. Before starlight could attack again Luna stopped him.

"Don't son wait till your father and Ragna wake back up" Luna said.

Starlight nodded and went back to his normal form. They sat down and waited as Buu slept silently. Starlight knew he couldn't just sit around and do nothing while he had a perfect opportunity to attack. He began to formulate a plan in his head. He knew if he attacked head on again he'd just either get killed or knocked around. He thought maybe one powerful kamehameha wave should do it for now. He called everyone into a circle.

"I have a plan that may work against Majin Buu. If I power up enough and for one big kamehameha wave at him it should work for now. First I'll have to fly back far enough and then you guys gotta get out the throne room" Starlight explained.

"No we must wait for Sledzax and Ragna to wake up" Celestial said.

"Yes Starlight I'd be best to wait" Luna said.

"But what if this works then we wouldn't have to wait and take the chance" Straight said.

"Are ya even sure it'll work" Applejack said.

"It may not kill him but it'll buy some time" Starlight said.

"Okay well give it a short" Luna said.

Starlight flew out of the throne room a could hundred feet away in the air. Starlight yelled as he powered up to super saiyan three. He cupped his hooves as a large ball of blue ki formed. He waited till he felt the ki of everyone but Buu and Babidi leave the throne room.

"KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Straight yelled as he fired a super kamehameha wave at the throne room.

Babidi didn't have time to react and Buu was still asleep. The kamehameha wave engulfed the entire section of the castle as it traveled across the planet and into space before slowly fading away.

There was nothing left as a large section of the Canterlot Castle was completely gone. Starlight went back to his normal form as he sighed in relief. He heard the others cheering for him. Starlight couldn't believe he finished off Majin Buu, but then he felt it. Buu's ki returned and then Starlight saw pink pieces flying to a single spot as they formed and annoyed Buu. Straight was scared now, his most powerful attack did nothing to the monster in front of him. Buu teleported behind him and smacked him to the ground. Starlight didn't bother fighting seeing as it was pointless now. Buu landed next to him and held out a palm.

"You angered Buu now you die" Buu said.

Before Buu could kill Starlight a hoof connected to the side of his head making him fly back a bit. He looked to see an anger super pony Luna.

"You will not hurt my son" Luna said.

Buu laughed a bit. Luna fired ki blasts at Buu hitting him dead on but no damage was done to him. Buu stretched his upper body till he was face to face with Luna. Luna tried to punch him but was stopped by Buu's tentacle wrapping around her leg and throwing her through a wall. The rest of Buu's body unstretched himself and turned to the others. Buu frowned a bit seeing they weren't going to fight back at all.

"Time to die" Buu said lifting up a hand.

He began to charge a ball of ki in his palm and it slowly grew to a large sphere. Everyone closed their eyes waiting for their fate. But before Buu could throw it a ki wave shot the sphere of energy into the upper atmosphere making it explode. Everyone looked to see Ragna standing up with Sledzax beside him. They lowered the arm they fired the ki wave with and turned to the others.

"Get out of here and take anyone you can with you. We'll handle Buu" Sledzax said.

"But you lost to Buu last time" Fluttershy said.

"Yes but that's because we were only using around sixty percent of our actual strength. This time were going all out" Ragna said.

The two saiyans yelled as they powered up into super saiyan three. They continued to yell as they powered up to one hundred percent of their power. The stopped yelling and looked at Buu. They noticed he seemed somewhat nervous, but they weren't really sure. They took a fighting stance and readied themselves for the next fight...

So sorry for the late update guys and gals. The reason Sledzax and Ragna lost earlier was because they weren't going all out like Goku does sometimes when he fights. The next chapter will be fun to write. See you all in the next chapter


	30. Chapter 30

The Fight For Equestria Part 3

I was sitting inside during hurricane Matthew last night and I decided since I still have power to go ahead and do a chapter. Of course my power went out later but I finished the chapter just couldn't upload it but it came back on this morning so I am able to upload it. Anyways enough of my life story on with the chapter

Sledzax and Ragna flew at Majin Buu at unseeable speeds. Buu was stunned when the two appeared beside him and landed a punch to his gut knocking the air out of him. Ragna then uppercutted Buu then Sledzax slammed his fists on Buu's face. Not only did Sledzax cave in Buu's face but also sent him into the ground. The two saiyans fired a volley of ki blasts creating and giant crater and a large cloud of dust and smoke. When the dust cleared a deep crater was seen but no Buu.

"You think they beat him" Rarity asked Celestia

"I doubt it if Starlight's kamehameha didn't kill him and his ability to regenerate I don't think so" Celestia said.

"Let's hope they beat him before the worst happens" Twilight said.

Suddenly Buu shot out the crater and back in the air in front of the two saiyans. Buu seemed angry but calm as well. This didn't make the two saiyans feel better. Buu them charged them with insane speed. Sledzax dodged a fist from Buu and Ragna dodged a kick. They noticed Buu was faster and stronger now whichbwsnt good. Sledzax threw a punch that Buu dodged and Ragna sent a barrage of kicks at Buu. Buu blocked them and grabbed his leg which he then proceeded to swing him and Sledzax making them knock heads together. Sledzax and Ragna saw stars circle their heads before shaking them away.

"Buu won't lose" Buu said.

"We'll see about that" Ragna said.

Ragna flew at Buu throwing punches and kicks only for them to get blocked. Though Sledzax teleported behind Buu and gave a hard elbow to his back. This caught Buu off guard allowing Ragna to land several pinches and kicks on him. Buu then was given a hard kick to the side by Sledzax before Ragna kneed him in the face. Sledzax then spun around and punched Buu in the cheek sending him flying. Buy stopped himself as he healed his body. Though he could heal himself he still felt the attacks from his opponents which made him angry. Buu knew he couldn't win at this rate so he began to think of a plan. He remembered the three fighters from before and that turned on a lightbulb in his head. He landed on the ground and took in a deep breath. While he did this three pieces of him slid down his back and legs and slithered on the ground. He smiled on the inside knowing this would work.

"What is Buu doing" Twilight asked.

"He's probably taking a break from the beat down Sledzax and Ragna are giving him" Pinkie said.

"Maybe but we're still not not sure what Buu can do yet so we must watch closely" Celestia said.

Sledzax and Ragna landed not to far from Buu.

"Well Buu do you give up now or are you wanting us to destroy you" Sledzax said.

'I don't think so' Buu said mentally.

"I want to fight those three young ones" Buu said catching the saiyans off guard.

"No your fight is with us now Buu nobody else" Ragna said.

"Yes we're not letting you get the chance of killing anyone else" Sledzax said.

Buu knew he just had to buy a little time while his plan got into motion. He felt his three pieces move right to where the three fighters were. Buu gave a hidden smile.

"Fine then I'll fight you, but this time it's different" Buu said confusing the saiyans.

Suddenly the the pieces consumed the three fighters catching everyone off guard. Spike, Rainbow, and Starlight were completely absorbed by the Buu goo and flew into Buu covering him completely.

"NO" everyone yelled.

Buu began to change. His head tentacle grew longer, his stubby hands became thinner and he now had a cyan and dark blue upper body gi on. Once he was done he laughed noticing a change in his voice.

"This us much better wouldn't you two say" Buu said sounding more intelligent than before.

"This doesn't change a thing Buu" Sledzax said.

"Oh really now, how about the new acquired strength and skills I have. I know not only your friends and family's attacks but everything they know. Now just to defeat to two of you and I'll absorb you as well. Then I'll become the greatest fighter in the universe" Majin Buu said.

"Now what we can't beat him like this" Ragna said.

"We need to fuse before it's to late" Sledzaxdone said.

"But what about Buu he'll notice and try to stop us" Ragna said.

"It's pointless to try and stop me at this point. Your son and friend are telling me that you are too weak to even save them let alone this planet" Buu said.

"That won't work on us Buu your the one causing terror and destruction" Sledzax said.

"Hahaha yes but if I recall you were supposed to defeat me" Buu said.

The ponies watched in horror as their friends and nephew was just absorbed by Buu. Celestia heard hoofsteps behind her and saw Luna.

"Sister are you alright" Celestia asked.

"Yes where is Buu" Luna asked.

Celestia pointing with a hoof to Buu. Luna noticed he was different and asked.

"He... absorbed Starlight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike" Celestia said.

When Luna heard her son was inside that monster she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She hugged her sister as she began to cry softly. Celestia rubbed her back as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry sister Sledzax and Ragna will stop him" Celestia said.

Luna lifted her head up at those names. She looked to see Sledzax and Ragna. She felt hope in her heart that her son will be saved and the monster will be destroyed.

"But if Buu is stronger now then how will they beat him" Twilight asked.

"They will most likely fuse to beat him" Luna said.

"But won't Buu try and stop em" Applejack said.

Luna thought for a moment before flying over to Sledzax and Ragna. Sledzax smiled at his wife but knew she shouldn't be here.

"Luna you have to get out of here it's too dangerous for you" Sledzax said.

"Yes I know but I'm going to buy time while you two fuse so you can stop Buu and save our son" Luna said.

"Okay but please be safe I don't wanna lose you" Sledzax said.

Luna nodded and the two saiyans flew off to a hidden place not to far away. Luna face Buu before going super pony. Buu just laughed out loud.

"Well princess I see you have some fight like you son and husband. To bad you'll just lose this fight like your son lost his life" Buu said.

Luna roared in anger at this and flew at Buu. She threw punches and kicks at him only for them to do nothing. Buu just stood there and yawned before smacking Luna away. Luna flew back before flaring her aura before charging Buu again. This time she cupped her hooves and charged a kamehameha. Buu just stood and watched her.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Luna yelled firing the ki wave.

Buu put his hands together and slammed an arm into the blast sending into the air where it exploded. Luna then went and threw a barrage of punches at Buu who dodged then with little effort at all.

"When will you realize there's no winning and give up" Buu said.

Luna stopped and smiled "I'm not trying to win. I'm buying time" she said.

Buu didn't understand at first until he realized what she meant. He growled in anger and flew into the air and looked around looking for the two saiyans. He charged my in his hands planning on just blowing up everything till he found them. Before he could fire any ki blasts he heard them, but it was to late.

"FUSION... HA" they yelled as a bright light flashed.

When the light died down Buu saw a single warrior float into the air. He had white spikey hair with longer pieces going down on the sides of his head. He had white pants on with a black cloth wrapped around his waist. He also had a black vest with blue outlining. The fused warrior gave Buu a look full of anger.

"Now Buu this time we end it" Zaxna said.

Uh oh time for fusion versus absorption who will win? Find out next time Equestria's Hero.


End file.
